Gaara Chibi
by LaviniaC
Summary: Muitas pessoas têm vontade de voltar no tempo e consertar algo que elas tenham feito. Imagine que ao invés de uma pessoa voltar no tempo e tentar consertar algo, o tempo volte para ela, para que ela seja "consertada". É um pensamento confuso e muito abstrato, mas se estiver interessado, é só ler! Obs.: sim, Gaara volta a ser criança!
1. Chapter 1

ONIRONAUTA

.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ESCRITÓRIO DO KAZEKAGE – DIA 0 – 23:47.

.

Em uma noite fria e desinteressante, Gaara estava em sua sala olhando para dois dos mais antigos conselheiros que Suna tinha (cabe dizer, ambos já estão experientes nesse negócio de serem antigos...). O Kazekage parou de prestar atenção em algum momento quando ambos tiraram o foco sobre ajudar uma aldeia próxima e quando começaram a discutir sobre o casamento de sua irmã, Temari, e o planejador da União Shinobi, Shikamaru. Não era como se ele não ligasse para os dois! Apenas não era do interesse do Kazekage a administração de um casamento antes do planejamento de sua vila, assim como para Gaara, ele não se importava com a cerimônia desde que a irmã estivesse bem (ela com certeza ficará, será uma embaixadora!).

Os pensamentos do ruivo estavam indo longe, tão longe que estavam em seu futuro, onde ele conseguiria, finalmente, aumentar sua variedade de cactos com a ajuda de uma estufa particular. Com sua dedicação, com certeza os cactos iriam florescer até mesmo duas vezes ao ano! Era realmente animador ser recompensado por todos os dias de cuidado, mas ele se lembra que só conseguiria isso se também conseguisse tempo para projetar sua estufa e mais tempo ainda para se dedicar a ela.

Seus pensamentos estavam agora o deixando um pouco desanimado, só de pensar em todos os papéis que ainda tinha que ler: relatórios, pedidos e informações sobre alianças, documentos, todas as coisas que chegava em sua mesa todos os dias... Seria impossível ele ter mais tempo ainda para cuidar de suas adoráveis suculentas! Com todo o pesar destes pensamentos tediosos e cansativos, Gaara suspira pesadamente, o que para ele era quase um bocejo.

Os conselheiros param de falar e olham-no atentamente, sabiam que não estavam deixando-o dormir bem porque quase todas as noites iam ter esse tipo de reunião, fazendo Gaara deixar a papelada de lado e atrasando todo o trabalho burocrático que um Kazekage realiza. Ambos ainda eram presos ao pensamento de que Gaara era apenas uma "arma" defeituosa, apesar do respeito com que o tratavam, sempre foram temerosos quanto as ações de seu Godaime Kazekage e não queriam incomodá-lo, mas era preciso _._

— O senhor tem alguma objeção sobre a nossa escolha? _ um dos conselheiros falou, olhando-o como se chegasse a ter medo da resposta.

O ruivo os encara. Não fazia ideia sobre o que estariam falando agora, mas mesmo assim não os deixaria saber onde seus pensamentos estavam.

— Preciso pensar com calma sobre, se me derem licença, agora vou voltar minha atenção para alguns assuntos de maior urgência.

— Esperamos que entenda e aceite nosso conselho, afinal, um casamento selaria a estabilidade assim como uma união e... _ este conselheiro chegava a gesticular _ bem... Apenas está na hora... _ sem conseguir transmitir seu pensamento, ele levantou os ombros, como se fosse um raciocínio lógico e simples que não precisasse de mais nenhuma informação.

— Há tempo. _ O Kazekage fala um pouco mais seco do que o deserto em que se encontravam, pegando alguns papeis e começando a ler, agora deixando claro que estava ignorando eles. Afinal de contas, o casamento era de sua irmã, não era ele quem iria se casar!

Os conselheiros se levantam e saem, murmurando algumas coisas sobre qualquer assunto que os dois discordavam e que, provavelmente, os faria perder a noite de sono enquanto discutiam.

 _"Perca de tempo... Quanto tempo? Duas horas eu acho..."_ pensou Gaara enquanto olhava-os sair. _"Duas preciosas horas perdidas, que não valeram nem cinco minutos. Droga... Estou começando a por valor onde não se deve"_ , ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, repreendendo a si mesmo e então voltou sua atenção para todos aqueles papéis espalhados pelo escritório.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ESCRITÓRIO DO KAZEKAGE – DIA 1 – 03:04.

.

Depois de vencer sua batalha contra a enorme pilha de papéis, Gaara finalmente se levanta de sua cadeira e começa a caminhar em direção a porta (lê-se: liberdade). Antes de sair, ele olha novamente para ter certeza que não havia nenhum relatório se escondendo dele ou algo fora do lugar, finalmente notando um pergaminho caído próximo a mesa dele. Ele tentaria ter algumas horas de sono depois de saber o que estava escrito naquele papel enrolado e decorado, que seria lido no conforto de seu quarto.

 _"Deve ser só algo sobre o casamento... É realmente necessário me mandarem um convite? Deve fazer parte daquele código secreto que chamam de etiqueta..."_. Afinal, estava com seu nome e era muito rebuscado para ser somente um relatório escrito com pressa por um ninja.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 1 – 03:41.

.

O silencio da madrugada fria é quebrado com um grito abafado e feminino.

— Foi só um pesadelo! Só um pesadelo... só... mais uma droga... de um pesadelo... - ela falava baixo tentando normalizar a respiração, enquanto sua fala passava de algo amedrontado para algo irritado.

Os pesadelos estavam ficando frequentes ultimamente, não que Temari fosse do tipo de pessoa com problemas para dormir, como seu irmão, Gaara. De qualquer jeito, o que a surpreendeu não foi o sonho estranho e nojento, onde Choji comia toda a comida que havia sido servida em seu casamento e depois fazia um discurso enquanto arrotava, pelo contrário: ela achava isso bem provável de acontecer e estava pensando nas medidas a serem tomadas. O que a surpreendeu foi seu irmão, Kankuro, abrindo a porta do quarto segurando as risadas e parecendo eufórico.

— O que você está fazendo no meu quarto sem eu ter deixado você entrar!? _ ela falou ríspida. Normalmente, ela se sentiria feliz pela preocupação, mas sabia só de olhar que ele não estava preocupado com ela e seu pesadelo. _ Se veio pegar alguma coisa minha... Kankuro... _ agora ela estava um tanto ameaçadora.

 _"Pelo menos dessa vez eu peguei ele em flagrante, até hoje não acredito que esse idiota pegou um dos meus vestidos para colocar naquela boneca..."_.

Sim, isso aconteceu e ela só descobriu no meio de uma batalha! Apesar da distração vendo seu amado vestido ser destruído pelas armas que saiam de dentro da marionete e dos ataques dos inimigos, ela conseguiu vencer tranquilamente tanto os idiotas que haviam entrado em seu caminho como o seu irmão, também idiota, que levou algumas pancadas de seu leque.

Ela continuou encarando Kankuro séria, que por vezes deixava algumas risadas saírem e já estava a puxando para fora da cama.

 _"Se for para ver a droga de uma arma saindo da droga de uma boneca nessa droga de noite..."_ apesar dos pensamentos pessimistas, ela já estava de pé.

— O que quer!? _ ela pergunta alto e irritada, fazendo-o soltar seu pulso assim que se aproximavam da porta.

— Acho que o Gaara perdeu a virgindade! _ ele fala animado, mas baixo, deixando sair uma risadinha enquanto tentava puxar a irmã para fora.

— Deve ser daqueles sonhos dentro de outro sonho... _ ela se vira, caminhando em direção a cama e constatando que era só mais um sonho estranho e perturbador.

— É sério! Eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos, uns sons constrangedores e até um gritinho! Eu não sei se foi ele quem deu, mas eu ouvi... _ Ele termina de falar dando um sorriso completamente malicioso e colocando uma das mãos na cintura e outra no queixo _ Quem diria que ele finalmente aprendeu a usar uma cama do jeito certo, jaan. _ dava para ver os olhos brilhando de Kankuro (quanto orgulho).

— Quem deu o grito foi eu! E estou quase dando mais um para ver se acordo! _ Ela estava irritada, realmente irritada. Se jogou na cama de qualquer jeito pensando em como acordar daquele sonho.

— Temari! Não é um sonho! O nosso irmãozinho finalmente se tornou um homem! _ Ele já estava praticamente a puxando para fora da cama de novo, dessa vez agarrando um de seus pés.

Discutir seria inútil, como havia sido comprovado. Ela apenas vai com ele para rir da cara de frustração de Kankuro quando a porta se abrisse e na cama só houvesse um ruivo dormindo tranquilamente. Ao se aproximarem um pouco mais do quarto, dá para ouvir barulhos incomuns que realmente vinham de lá. Eles continuavam em um ritmo constante...

— Ele é bom... _ Kankuro constatou, com uma cara nada inocente e um sorriso de canto.

— K-Kankuro! _ ela repreende, mas a curiosidade fala mais alto e ela se aproxima mais da porta _ eu acho que ele está sozinho... Só ouço esse barulho estranho de batidas...

— Ah, fala serio! Ele não faria isso tudo sozinho! _ ele também se aproxima da porta.

— Também não traria alguém aqui de madrugada...

Os sons continuavam, eram batidas secas e espaçadas de forma uniforme.

— Não se pode perder uma boa oportunidade, vai ver é um relacionamento escondido, oras... _ Ele resmungou, colando o ouvido na porta.

— E por que seria? _ ela pergunta baixo e faz o mesmo, os sons se mantinham, com um espaçamento um pouco maior.

— Porque ele é gay, ué... _ Fala tranquilamente, levanta os ombros, como se aceitasse algo _ Eu sempre suspeitei disso, mas eu aceito ele do jeito que ele é, afinal de contas, o importante é o sentimento e que ele finalmente se tornou um homem... Bem, isso já depende da posição, eu acho.

— Você é sujo... _ A loira diz balançando negativamente a cabeça, era realmente incomum o irmão ainda não ter se apaixonado e nem nada do tipo, mas o que na vida dele foi normal? Ele nem entendia sobre sentimentos ainda... _ Os barulhos... Pararam... _ Ela sussurra, se afasta da porta, imaginando que alguém sairia de lá.

 _"Se ele nos ouviu, estamos perdidos... Pior! Ele poderia estar nos vendo! Que aquele problemático não pense que só porque eu morri, ele pode arrumar outra..."_. Era um pensamento realmente possessivo, ainda mais porque, no fundo, ela sabia que o irmão não iria machucar eles. Ele não era como antes, mas com certeza ouviriam um sermão repleto de reclamações de coisas inconvenientes sendo jogadas na cara.

_ Vamos ver quem é... _ Kankuro sussurra, levando a mão na maçaneta.

Eles começam a ouvir algumas risadas, baixinhas e delicadas como a de uma criança, mas estranhamente lembravam em algum ponto o irmão caçula. Kankuro chega a morder o lábio inferior, devido a tenção, começando a girar lentamente a maçaneta.

— Ficou louco!? _ Temari acerta um tapa na mão dele, só então notando o quão alto disse isso.

— Quem está ai? _ uma voz baixa e um tanto infantil perguntou, quase não sendo ouvida do lado de fora, onde dois irmãos começaram a entrar em pânico _ tio Yashamaru?

Os dois se entreolham, aquele nome era familiar (de um familiar, aliás). Faziam anos que este nome avia sido subentendido como proibido de ser falado... Aquela pessoa conhecia Yashamaru? Que ligação teria com ele? Não eram essas as perguntas certas a se fazer, o certo era se perguntar quem estava naquele quarto e se Gaara também estava lá!

O som seco de uma batida é ouvido mais uma vez, em seguida, passos curtos e desajeitados indo em direção a porta.

— Vamos morrer... Eu não estou pronto para morrer! Temari, eu preciso de uma pintura especifica para isso, jaan. _ Kankuro fala aflito, encarando a irmã.

— Cala a boca! _ ela fala ríspida, o puxando pelo capuz para se afastar da porta.

A vontade que Temari tinha era de correr e se enfiar embaixo de suas cobertas, ficar protegida em seu quarto. Agora, como a besteira já tinha sido feita, restava encarar.

— Quem são vocês? _ a mesma voz de antes é ouvida, enquanto a porta é lentamente aberta. Olhando para frente, o quarto estava como sempre esteve, mas olhando um pouco mais para baixo, dava para ver somente a cabeça de uma criança, cujo corpo se escondia atrás da porta. _ O que querem? Onde está o Yashamaru? _ a criança perguntava séria, mas dava para notar um certo temor na voz... Aqueles cabelos vermelhos e os olhos verdes, os encarando com medo de ter feito algo errado...

— GAARA!? _ os dois irmãos mais velhos gritaram em uníssono, encarando a criança.

Agora sim: Temari tinha certeza de que era mais um sonho, dentro do sonho, que estava dentro do primeiro sonho.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Onironauta é uma pessoa capaz de explorar sonhos lúcidos. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem vindas.


	2. Chapter 2

UKIYO

.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 1 – 03:38.

.

A madrugada fria não impedia uma pequena gota de suor escorrer pela testa de Kankuro. As mãos estavam suadas e tensas: uma segurava um pequeno foco de luz e a outra uma pinça com uma minúscula peça de articulação que não poderia ser, de modo algum, colocada no lugar errado, já que cairia dentro do corpo da marionete e causaria problemas depois.

Sua concentração foi arruinada quando ele ouviu um som abafado, vindo de um dos quartos próximos. Ele praguejou e xingou em seus pensamentos enquanto tentava retomar sua calma e colocar a peça no devido lugar.

— Devagar... Devagar... _ A pequena gota de suor chega até a ponta de seu nariz. _ Mais um pouco... _ Ela pinga, próxima de onde ele estava tentando encaixar a peça. _ Aqui... E... _ respira fundo, encostando a peça no lugar, e... _ CACETE! _ Ele deixa a peça cair, se levanta irritado de sua cadeira, largando seu material de lado e passando as mãos no rosto.

Novamente sua concentração foi por água abaixo, tudo por culpa daquele som que era mistura de grito, gemido e alguma coisa que não dava para entender por estar sendo abafado, agora durando por alguns segundos.

Quando a raiva foi esfriada pelo vento frio que vinha da janela, ele notou o quão tarde era. Mais uma noite que ele havia perdido suas horas de sono enquanto instalava novas armas em suas marionetes, apesar de não ser sadio, passar as madrugadas fazendo isso estava se tornando um hábito.

Aquele som, quem estaria fazendo ele? Vinha de perto, apesar dos quartos próximos, apenas três estavam sendo usados. _"Esse barulho não veio daqui, do quarto do Gaara não veio também, ele não sabe para que serve uma cama... Então sobra somente Temari! Deve estar dando um chilique por se lembrar de fazer algo do casamento"_. Ele respira fundo, deixando seu projeto de lado em seu quarto e indo ver se estava tudo bem com a irmã (Parece que ela faz uma ideia errada do irmão, não é mesmo?).

Passando pelo corredor, ele ouve mais uma vez aquele som e fica surpreso, notando que não vinha do quarto de Temari. Ele se aproxima do quarto de Gaara lentamente, aqueles sons estranhos vinham de lá, mas quando ele finalmente se encosta na porta não haviam mais barulhos. Ele escuta um gritinho abafado e fica embasbacado, encarando a porta e pensando nas inúmeras coisas que o irmão poderia estar fazendo agora.

Kankuro não poderia apenas ignorar e voltar para sua marionete! Ele tinha o dever, como um bom irmão mais velho, de espalhar aos sete ventos que o caçula finalmente era um homem!

 _"Alguém precisa saber disso agora, para não acharem que estou inventando coisas!"_. Pensa enquanto se dirige para o quarto da irmã, apressado, quase colocando a porta abaixo ao entrar. Ele andava nas pontas dos pés, tentando não começar a gargalhar e gritar a notícia. _"Ela não vai acreditar quando eu disser!"_. Ele parou em frente a ela, que estranhamente já estava acordada, tentando pensar em como contar e deixando uma ou outra risadinha escapar.

— O que você está fazendo no meu quarto sem eu ter deixado você entrar!? _ Temari falou um tanto agressiva, o encarando _ Se veio pegar alguma coisa minha... Kankuro... _ agora ele sente um certo gelo em sua espinha, esse tom de fala... Ela deve estar irritada.

 _"Eu não vou conseguir falar, ela precisa ver para acreditar, jaan!"._ Pensou ele, agarrando o pulso de Temari e tentando a tirar da cama.

Ele quase não conseguia aguentar as risadas, por algumas vezes deixava escapar uma ou outra. Não que o grande feito do irmão fosse motivo para isso! Mas agora ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: uma tarde comum e Gaara em seu escritório, centrado, olhando para um livro de cabeça para baixo, porque na verdade está usando-o para esconder a última edição de Icha Icha, totalmente ilustrada e qualquer coisa extra que sirva para ele aprender o que fazer.

— O que quer!? _ sim, Temari estava realmente irritada, mas não precisava atrapalhar sua imaginação assim!

— Acho que o Gaara perdeu a virgindade! _ ele fala quase sem voz, tentando não deixar as risadas fugirem junto com as palavras, mas estava animado com a notícia.

 _"Seria demais fazermos uma comemoração? Ele acharia estranho se eu levasse alguma bebida agora, certo? O que um irmão mais velho faz nessas horas!?"._

— Deve ser daqueles sonhos dentro de outro sonho... _ a loira disse, marchando em direção a sua cama.

— É sério! Eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos, uns sons constrangedores e até um gritinho! Eu não sei se foi ele quem deu, mas eu ouvi... _ Ele chega a dar um sorriso completamente malicioso e colocando uma das mãos na cintura e outra no queixo, em uma pose de pensador _ Quem diria que ele finalmente aprendeu a usar uma cama do jeito certo, jaan _ dava para ver os olhos brilhando de Kankuro enquanto ele pensava no quão importante isso seria para o amadurecimento do irmão, e o mais importante: para finalmente Gaara entender suas piadas de duplo sentido (Cada um com suas prioridades...).

— Quem deu o grito foi eu, e estou quase dando mais um para ver se acordo! _ Ela se jogou na cama, praticamente fazendo uma birra.

— Temari! Não é um sonho! O nosso irmãozinho finalmente se tornou um homem!

 _"Que tipo de irmã não entende o quão grandioso isso é, ainda mais para ele!? Que terrível... Ainda bem que o Gaara tem a mim! "_. Dessa vez ele agarrou um dos pés dela. Por algum milagre, isso a fez mudar de opinião, já que ela se levantou e começa a caminhar para a fora junto com o irmão _. "Vencida pelo cansaço!"_ , ele sorriu enquanto se sentia vitorioso.

Ao se aproximarem da porta do quarto principal, barulhos secos e compassados eram ouvidos. Não era como os barulhos de antes, mas eram barulhos, de qualquer forma.

— Ele é bom...

 _"Tenho que admitir, para uma primeira vez, ele deve entender o que está fazendo... Será que ele realmente leu a série Icha Icha!? Eu aposto que ele deve ter esse tipo de livro escondido no escritório! Quantas vezes ele não deve ter lido esse tipo de coisa na frente de um conselheiro, jaan... "_ Kankuro pensava, com uma cara maliciosa e um sorriso de canto, imaginando aquela cena novamente.

— K-Kankuro! _ Ele olha para a irmã, que mesmo o repreendendo estava se aproximando da porta (contradição) _ eu acho que ele está sozinho... Só ouço esse barulho estranho de batidas...

— Ah... fala serio! Ele não faria isso tudo sozinho! _ incrédulo, se aproximando da porta também.

 _"Que tipo de pessoa faz toda essa produção sozinha!? Impossível! Se ele estiver sozinho, eu trago alguém para cá e tranco com ele nesse quarto até de manhã! De um jeito ou outro, ele sai daí um homem!"._

— Também não traria alguém aqui de madrugada... _ Será que Temari estava adivinhando seus pensamentos?

— Não se pode perder uma boa oportunidade, vai ver é um relacionamento escondido, oras... _ Ele resmunga, tentando ouvir algo.

 _"Relacionamento escondido... Tão escondido que nem ele deve saber que tem! Eu sempre achei que ele era meio estranho sobre isso... Ele é gay? Com todas as provas que acabei de juntar na minha cabeça, ele é sim! Sem dúvidas! E daí se ele gostar de caras? O problema é dele! Ainda por cima, sobra mais para mim, jaan! Pelo menos é melhor do que ele só se interessar por aquelas plantas idiotas e ficar chamando elas de gostosas... Suculentas... Sei lá!"._

— E por que seria? _ ela pergunta baixo e faz o mesmo, os sons se mantinham, com um espaçamento um pouco maior.

— Porque ele é gay, ué... _ Fala tranquilamente e com uma naturalidade incomum, chegando a levantar os ombros. _ Eu sempre suspeitei disso, mas eu aceito ele do jeito que ele é, afinal de contas, o importante é o sentimento e que ele finalmente se tornou um homem... Bem, isso já depende da posição, eu acho.

 _"Será que ele é o passivo ou o ativo? Acho que isso deve ser revezado de vez em quando..."_.

— Você é sujo... _ Ela o repreende, balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos _ Os barulhos... Pararam... _ Ela sussurra enquanto se afasta da porta.

 _"Finalmente! Vou poder voltar para a minha marionete em cirurgia, mas antes..._ ".

— Vamos ver quem é... _ Sussurra, levando a mão na maçaneta.

Eles começam a ouvir algumas risadas, baixinhas e delicadas como a de uma criança, mas estranhamente lembravam em algum ponto o irmão mais novo. Aquilo não eram risadas de uma mulher, mas também não chegava a ser de um homem, era diferente destes dois. E se fosse Gaara quem estivesse rindo, depois de fazer os dois irmãos de idiotas? Não, ele não era desse tipo, alguém estava lá com ele!

Kankuro tenta conter a tenção, mordendo o lábio inferior para isso, começando a girar lentamente a maçaneta. Seus pensamentos estavam passando rápidos demais, como se estivessem ensaiando a "única possibilidade" que havia: _"Meu irmão é gay, meu irmão é gay, Gaara é gay, meu irmão é gay, que o Baki não esteja aí com ele, meu irmão é gay, Kazekages podem ser gays?..."._

— Ficou louco!? _ ele foi tirado do transe por um ardor repentino na mão e uma loira gritando com ele.

— Quem está ai? _ era uma voz de criança, quase não sendo possível ouvir de fora do quarto _ tio Yashamaru?

Temari e Kankuro se entreolham, ambos já estavam em pânico devido as circunstancias e agora aquele nome. Yashamaru foi um bom tio, daqueles que fazem tudo o que os sobrinhos pedem, mas esse nome não era falado nos dias de hoje. A pessoa que estava ali dentro teria alguma ligação com ele? Não se teve muito tempo de pensar em mais possibilidades, aquele som seco de batida pode ser ouvido mais uma vez junto com um andar desastrado que ia em direção a porta.

— Vamos morrer... Eu não estou pronto para morrer! Temari, eu preciso de uma pintura especifica para isso, jaan. _ Kankuro estava aflito, encarando a irmã.

 _"Essas pinturas são recheadas de significados, seria realmente falta de respeito fazerem a errada no meu rosto. Pior ainda se não for roxa! A vermelha admito ter usado um tempo, mas nada me cai tão bem como o Roxo, que mostra toda minha nobreza..."_

— Cala a boca! _ ele fica surpreso ao ser puxado pelo capuz para longe da porta, enquanto Temari se mantinha séria e no mesmo lugar, como se estivesse pronta para entrar em uma batalha.

— Quem são vocês? _ de novo aquela voz. _ O que querem? Onde está o Yashamaru? _ era uma criança! Estava séria e ao mesmo tempo assustada, devia ter feito algo de errado... Espera, por que teria uma criança aqui?

Novamente, o fluxo de pensamentos de Kankuro estava acelerado: _"Não pode ser, não pode ser... Tem uma criança aqui! De quem é essa criança!? Não... Não é qualquer criança... é uma miniatura de..."_

— GAARA!? _ os irmãos mais velhos gritaram em uníssono, encarando a criança. Não foi só ele quem ficou surpreso.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 1 – 03:47.

.

A cena é esta: dois irmãos mais velhos, ambos olhando embasbacados para o irmão mais novo. O motivo para estarem assim? É que o tal irmão mais novo não era assim tão novo como estava agora! A diferença de idade entre eles não chegava nem a dois anos, mas agora parecia mais do que uma década.

 _"Isso não pode ser real, eu estou sonhando ainda... Mas agora esse sonho está realmente fofo!"_. Temari pensava isso enquanto começava a trocar a cara de surpresa por um sorriso largo, como só ela conseguia dar.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa errada de novo? _ O pequeno Gaara indagou, olhando para os dois já com uma expressão de culpa junto ao medo.

— Não, não fez nada... Nós só viemos ver como você estava, só isso. _ Ela se abaixa lentamente e fica da altura dele. _ Sabe, na verdade você nunca fez nada de errado por querer. _ agora a loira estava pensativa.

— Como assim? E como sabe? _ ele fica surpreso, alguém estava falando algo reconfortante para ele.

 _"Não é como se desse para cobrir seu passado obscuro com a areia e deixar lá, mas você não teve culpa de tudo sozinho. Os fins são resultados dos meios, certo? Eu diria que a culpa de tudo o que aconteceu foi do nosso pai, a culpa de como aconteceu foi de todos que viraram as costas para você, Gaara... Você tem culpa das suas ações, mas é o que mais se empenha em reparar tudo!"._ Gaara não iria escutar os pensamentos dela, muito menos adivinhar eles, mas nem mesmo em um "sonho" Temari teria coragem de falar essas coisas.

— Não foi só sua culpa... _ Kankuro fala instintivamente.

— Você só faz essas coisas porque o Shukaku fazia você se descontrolar, e eu sei porque sou sua irmã mais velha e sempre tenho razão. _ ela sorri e o beija na testa. Temari jamais pensaria em fazer isso quando eram crianças, mas como em sonhos tudo era possível, nada melhor do que aproveitar.

— Minha irmã mais velha? _ O ruivo filha olhando-a, até que parece entender. _ Temari e Kankuro? Como ficaram grandes? _ os olhos brilhavam de curiosidade, mas também de alegria por receber um gesto de afeto da irmã.

A loira apenas solta uma risada baixa e bagunça o cabelo dele, se levanta e começa a caminhar em direção para o quarto. Essa situação deveria ser apenas seu subconsciente a mandando se desculpar com Gaara e se livrar de vez de qualquer vestígio da culpa por não ter sido uma irmã mais velha exemplar.

Bem, agora finalmente poderia ter um sono tranquilo.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Ukiyo foi um período que exerceu influência na criação do Kabuki, tendo como uma de suas características a busca pelo prazer. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem vindas.


	3. Chapter 3

DÉJÀ VÉCU

.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 1 – 03:49.

.

A madrugada seguia fria e seca, as nuvens de areia deixavam a vista da janela embaçada a ponto de não entrar luz alguma da lua e as rajadas de vento bloqueavam qualquer som que vinha do lado de fora. Este cenário pode parecer ruim, porém, graças a estes fatores não havia ninguém fora de suas camas, excerto dois irmãos.

Kankuro ainda estava observando a criança em sua frente: pequena, aparentemente frágil e com os olhos brilhando enquanto encarava-o, ainda esperando as suas perguntas serem respondidas. Não era exatamente assim que Kankuro se lembrava de Gaara quando criança, ainda mais por estar sem o kanji gravado na testa... Mas era ele! Só não parecia perigoso e nem tinha aquela vontade assassina que chegava a ser sentida de longe. Aliás, graças ao ninja idiota número um de Konoha, Gaara não era assim há anos.

O ruivo se mantinha escondido em parte atrás da porta. Ele estava curioso, não se lembrava ao certo do que havia acontecido, mas sabia que aquele era seu quarto, aquelas roupas que ele vestia eram suas, que aquele era seu irmão e a moça loira que foi tão amável com ele era sua irmã, se sentia até mesmo confortável com isso, mesmo não entendendo como.

 _"Que criancinha fofa, mas o que eu faço com ele? Será que se eu deixar quieto e fingir que não vi nada, ele volta ao normal? "_. Inconscientemente, ele se abaixa e continua com seus pensamentos: _"Eu não me lembro dele desse jeito... O que mesmo aconteceu para ele deixar de ser assim? Só me lembro de não querer ficar perto, acho que meu pai nem deixava que brincássemos juntos..."._

— Diz... _ Gaara prolonga um pouco mais o som do "i" enquanto fala _ Como ficaram grandes?

— O que? _ o mais velho solta uma risada _ Foi você quem ficou pequeno, irmãozinho...

Kankuro estava tentando ser o mais simples e direto na explicação, mesmo sabendo que sempre deixaria uma brecha ou outra para o irmão fazer mais perguntas. Apesar de querer que tudo volte logo ao normal, ele não queria pressiona-lo a lembrar de algo, deixaria tudo seguir no tempo que Gaara se sentisse confortável.

O olhar do pequeno parecia triste agora. Mesmo sendo uma criança, ele entendia que no mundo dos adultos, crescer significa somente uma coisa:

— Não vão mais brincar comigo?

— Brincar de esculturas de areia? _ ele acaba sorrindo, começando a se lembrar um pouco do passado _ Eu e a Temari somos muito ocupados e não brincamos mais. Você também é ocupado, acho que mais do que nós dois.

É difícil entender como eles estavam mantendo tanta tranquilidade e naturalidade com essa situação. Por um lado, Kankuro sentia que o mínimo a fazer por ter deixado algo assim acontecer com seu irmão era cuidar dele mais do que nunca, porque agora ele era uma criança "indefesa". Por outro lado, Gaara não se lembrava de nada recente, ou melhor, da última década, mas de algum modo ele sabia que podia confiar nos irmãos ainda que estivessem diferentes.

O problema é que a qualquer momento aquela criança poderia ficar com medo já que as pessoas e os lugares estavam diferentes, ou até lembrar de algo doloroso de sua infância conturbada e se descontrolar. Acima de tudo, o mais problemático é que o culpado e o motivo por isso ainda eram desconhecidos.

— Yashamaru ainda vai demorar para voltar? _ ele ainda não tinha realmente entendido que o tempo passou para todos e não para si mesmo.

— Ele vai demorar, mas eu e a Temari vamos tomar conta de você, jaan. _ Kankuro já estava decidido a manter, mesmo usando de pequenas mentiras, essa tranquilidade que havia entre eles. Falar sobre o tio só faria Gaara sofrer em vão.

 _"Que você volte ao normal antes de se lembrar do que houve..."_. Agora Kankuro se lembrava de parte do que aconteceu: o pai foi separando lentamente Gaara dos irmãos no dia a dia, até que em uma noite as pessoas começaram a ser evacuadas da vila porque uma besta enorme estava à solta e matando o que via pela frente, aquele monstro terrível era seu irmão mais novo. Por muitos anos Kankuro sentiu raiva de tudo o que o caçula fazia, mas agora ele não sentia essa raiva olhando para Gaara. Ele sentia certo ressentimento do pai, porque foi principalmente por causa dele que o irmão viveu isolado por anos, mas passado não se muda! Devemos apenas melhorar o futuro.

O mais velho começa a notar algo realmente interessante: _"Vai ser sua segunda chance de ser uma criança feliz! Dessa vez eu vou cuidar de você, baixinho! E quem fez isso vai pagar caro, jaan! "._ Ele não tinha uma experiência vasta com crianças dessa idade, cuidar do irmão naquelas circunstancias seria difícil, principalmente por Temari ter deixado ele lá sem nem dar uma dica do que fazer. _"É só não falar nenhuma besteira e não fazer nada perigoso, deve ser só isso! "_ (falar é fácil!).

— Eu posso ir brincar lá fora? _ sem o tio, Gaara pensava em seus irmãos como responsáveis por ele, até porque eles eram "grandes" agora.

Kankuro chega a acenar uma vez ou duas positivamente com a cabeça, até que pensa melhor: _"É de madrugada, você virou uma criança de novo e seja lá quem fez isso poderia estar em qualquer lugar! Não, não, não, a resposta é não!"._

— Nem pensar. Era pra você estar dormindo, sabia? _ ele se levanta, olhando o mais novo abaixar a cabeça. _ Não sente sono? _ o pequeno acena negativamente _ Mesmo?

— Mesmo... e essa roupa incomoda... _ ele fala desanimado, seguindo em passos desastrados para a cama.

Gaara ainda estava vestindo o sobretudo vermelho escuro. Não é como se ele fosse alto hoje em dia, mas para uma criança pequena como ele era agora, aquele sobretudo estava enorme e o atrapalhando a andar, assim como a calça.

Apesar de todo o esforço, a criança vai até a cama e sobe nela, novamente aquele barulho seco. _"Então o barulho vinha mesmo da cama..."._ O mais velho fica pensativo, caminhando até a cama também e se senta na beirada, ouvindo novamente o barulho estranho.

— Você estava brincando na cama antes de chegarmos? _ O quarto estava em ordem, mas não dava para saber quanto tempo o pequeno ficou lá sozinho e o que estava fazendo.

— De ficar pulando... _ o mais novo responde com a fala um tanto arrastada enquanto se deita, estava realmente desanimado.

— Não precisa ficar assim. Está começando a ficar com sono, certo? Dorme, de manhã prometo de levar para brincar, jaan! _ Ele sorri bagunçando os cabelos vermelhos. Acreditava que tudo voltaria ao normal até o sol nascer, então não via problemas em prometer algo assim.

— Não é por isso... _ aqueles olhos verdes começam a encara-lo, ele parecia confuso _ tem algo faltando. _ ele afirma, olhando em volta como se estivesse procurando.

— Er... Seu ursinho? _ ele fala baixo, torcendo para que não fosse isso.

A relação de Gaara com as pelúcias era algo realmente forte. Quando criança, era muito raro ele não estar abraçado com um ursinho ou se enfiando no meio de várias criaturinhas felpudas, chegava a usar a areia para controla-las. Essa foi uma das poucas coisas que Kankuro conseguiu se lembrar dele antes do grande incidente. Atualmente, Gaara não fazia esse tipo de coisa, mas mantinha o que sobrou de sua coleção bem guardada (lê-se: escondida) e protegida em seu quarto, como uma lembrança dos momentos de alegria que havia tido com ela.

— Não, mas eu gosto de dormir com ele... _ diz e cora levemente _ Mas é algo faltando aqui dentro _ dessa vez leva a mão e segura o peito _ está vazio. É por isso que estou com sono?

— Esse vazio... _ Kankuro sabia exatamente o que estava faltando, e sim, realmente era relacionado a insônia que Gaara tinha quando pequeno: o Shukaku _ O vazio é porque... Bem...

 _"Como se diz a uma criança que um monstro foi selado nela, daí o monstro foi retirado, e então ela morreu por isso, depois reviveu por um jutsu proibido e agora está bem? Tem que ter um jeito mais simples..."_ para ganhar tempo enquanto pensava, ele começa a procurar alguma pelúcia para Gaara, ele só sabia que estava ali, mas não o local exato que o irmão guardou.

— Porque o Yashamaru teve que sair, mas ele logo volta, até lá você vai sentir saudades... _ O irmão mais velho completa a fala, com certo receio do mais novo perguntar mais coisas sobre o tio.

 _"Não é bem mentira, certo? Gaara vai ficar furioso quando ver que mexi nas coisas dele, jaan..."_. Ele volta até a cama com o ursinho que havia achado em sua mão, tentaria por tudo no lugar depois. Kankuro estende a pelúcia para Gaara, que a abraça no mesmo instante e fica rolando na cama, rindo e brincando, acabando por fazer o irmão mais velho rir também.

— Agora vai conseguir dormir? _ ele pergunta calmo, voltando a bagunçar o cabelo do pequeno.

— Sim! _ o caçula se aquieta na cama e fica olhando-o, abraçado ao ursinho ainda. _ Existe remédio para saudade?

— Eu não sei se existe, mas se a pessoa de quem você sente saudade voltar, ela passa.

 _"Como uma criança pode perguntar esse tipo de coisa? Isso é um pensamento filosófico demais, jaan..."_

— Então é como o coração partido, que só outra pessoa pode curar? _ Gaara fala colocando novamente a mão sobre o peito e apertando.

 _"Sobre o que Yashamaru falava com você? Droga... Se continuar com essas perguntas com certeza eu vou falar algo errado que o deixe confuso ou então vou acabar falando demais..."_. Enquanto Kankuro demorava para decidir sua resposta, Gaara ficava olhando-o, começando a perder o sono por ficar ansioso com a resposta.

— Sim, mas as vezes você entende que a pessoa logo vai voltar e fica bem de novo, jaan! _ ele volta a mexer nos cabelos ruivos, torcendo para Gaara finalmente fechar os olhos e tentar dormir um pouco.

— Dá para sentir saudades de alguém que não conheceu? _ ele acaba soltando um suspiro longo ao final da frase, era quase um bocejo.

— Como assim? _ Ele chega a sessar o carinho por alguns segundos, Gaara não estava falando sobre o Shukaku, certo?

— Eu sinto saudades da mamãe, mesmo sem ter conhecido ela de verdade... _ ele fala de olhos fechados, se esforçando para tentar lembrar dela, mas a única coisa que vem a sua mente é uma foto dela sorrindo.

— Todos nós sentimos saudades dela, Gaara. _ Kankuro sussurra e depois sorri, notando que finalmente o irmão havia pego no sono.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 1 – 05:17.

.

Finalmente alguma claridade conseguia passar pela janela, o sol nascera a alguns minutos. Logo, todos começariam a seguir suas vidas normalmente... Todos menos Gaara. Ele continuava como uma criança, dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama, abraçado ao ursinho.

 _"Mais uma noite em claro produtiva, jaan! "._

O mais velho já havia pensado em uma estratégia em que poderia levar o irmão para brincar e, também, aproveitaria para encontrar uma pessoa essencial para o que viria a seguir. O plano era bem simples: Kankuro normalmente testava suas marionetes em um local bem afastado e ninguém ousava ir atrás dele para espionar as "novidades", era só transportar Gaara como uma de suas marionetes. Naquele horário, apenas uma pessoa não estava em seu posto ou dormindo ainda, por coincidência, esta pessoa é a peça importante em seu plano e estaria próximo de onde Kankuro treinava.

Não foi só para pensar nisso que ele continuou acordado, havia terminado de instalar as novas armas em sua marionete, claro, a todo momento indo de seu quarto para o de Gaara ver como o irmão estava. Com o tempo que sobrou, conseguiu fazer algo descente para o irmão vestir, para isso teve que pegar uma peça qualquer das roupas da irmã e modificar, ela nem notaria...

 _"Agora só acordar ele e levar antes que alguém note... "_. Pensa, se sentando na cama e balançando um pouco o irmão.

— Ei... Hora de acordar, nanico... _ em resposta, ele ganha um resmungo. _ Não quer brincar lá fora? _ finalmente parece ter despertado o irmão, já que recebia um olhar animado dessa vez.

— Sim! _ ele sorri adoravelmente, se espreguiçando e em seguida abraçando o ursinho.

— Veste isso aqui. _ fala e estende a roupa.

O pequeno se levanta, mas antes deixando a pelúcia sentada na cama e pegando a roupa. Ele fica um pouco curioso pela cor da roupa ser bem diferente das que vestia normalmente: era branca com alguns detalhes verdes (deve ter sido um belo vestido).

— Não pode olhar! _ ele fala corado de leve, olhando para Kankuro. Desde pequeno já era tímido.

— E quem disse que eu quero olhar, heim? _ ele dá uma risada, se virando de costas para Gaara.

Depois de alguns minutos, o pequeno vai até o irmão. " _A roupa caiu bem... Acho que eu descobri mais um talento, jaan!"_ Kankuro pensa enquanto olha para o irmão.

— Muito bem, agora precisa prestar bastante atenção _ diz sério, se abaixando e ficando na altura dele _ Quando estivermos lá fora, você não pode falar absolutamente nada e nem se mexer, se não vão descobrir que saiu do quarto.

— Por que eu não posso sair do quarto?

— Porque não, mas mesmo assim vamos sair. _ Kankuro torcia para o irmão não ficar desconfiado com a resposta, mas não tinha como dar outra.

— ... É como se eu estivesse de castigo?

— Sim! Isso mesmo! Mas não quer ficar aqui de castigo, quer? _ Ele sorri, era a desculpa perfeita.

— Não. _ ele solta uma risadinha fofa, sabia que era errado, mas se o irmão estava falando para fazer... _ Vamos? _ estava com os olhos brilhando, ansioso para ir brincar.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA ESPECIAL DE TREINAMENTO – DIA 1 – 05:36.

.

— Acha que consegue fazer tudo sozinho? Eu e Temari vamos estar ocupados, pode ser perigoso não só para você e... _ Kankuro falava o mais baixo possível, o irmão brincava próximo e não queria que ele ouvisse.

— Se for pelo bem de Suna, de Gaara e consequentemente o do Kazekage, eu farei o que for preciso _ ele interrompe Kankuro para dar esta resposta, também em timbre baixo.

— Então melhor se apressar, logo vão sentir a falta dele e pensarão que conseguiram.

— Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Sempre cumpro minha parte, certo? _ a pessoa começa a se preparar para se levantar de seu banho de areia.

— Certo... _ Kankuro sorri, não só por seu plano estar dando certo, mas também porque seu irmão se aproximava.

— Olha o que eu achei! _ O pequeno diz sorrindo, segurando um escorpião pela cauda, deveria ser um filhote ainda.

Em menos de um segundo, o animal estava despedaçado. Escorpiões eram perigosos, por sorte, quando pegos pela cauda não podem fazer muita coisa. Agora, Gaara olhava assustado tanto para os restos do animal quanto para o homem que se levantava debaixo da areia e que com alguns movimentos da mão fez aquilo. Muitas vezes, ele via pessoas sendo enterradas pela areia mas que nunca se levantavam.

— Ei... Calma, ele é um amigo, está tudo bem... _ Kankuro fala pegando o irmão no colo com cuidado _ ele só fez isso para o escorpião não machucar você, ta?

— M-Mas... _ os olhos verdes estavam cheios de lagrimas _ eu só queria m-mostrar... Só... _ ele se sentia culpado pelo escorpião ter morrido, mas também por pensar que fez algo errado.

— Ele só fez para te proteger... _ fala olhando para o homem, como um pedido para ele ir.

— Se me permitem, vou fazer as preparações necessárias. _ o tal homem fala e praticamente some na frente dos irmãos.

 _"Vai ser difícil cuidar de você, irmãozinho... Mas não era para a sua defesa absoluta funcionar?"_ Kankuro encarava o nada, pensativo, estava ninando o irmão como um bebê de colo, na esperança dele não começar a chorar pelo susto. _"Algo de muito errado aconteceu com você, para nem isso estar funcionando... Seu controle sobre a areia também não, você não usou a areia para brincar como fazia... Isso vai ser realmente difícil, jaan..."._

 _._

 _._

 _._

NOTAS FINAIS:

Déjà vécu é uma expressão usada para algo "já vivido". É próximo ao Déjà vu, que significa "já visto". Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem vindas.


	4. Chapter 4

ALÉM DAS FALÉSIAS

.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 1 – 05:49.

.

A claridade do sol entrava intensamente pela janela, iluminando todo o quarto de Temari. A loira começava a acordar, havia tido sonhos estranhos demais em uma noite só e não tinha tempo para ficar na cama e pensar sobre eles.

Uma das primeiras coisas que notou foi que Kankuro realmente havia entrado em seu quarto e mexido em suas roupas. _"Esse desgraçado me paga..."_ , pensou ela, rangendo os dentes enquanto arrumava a gaveta. Temari é do tipo de pessoa que morde e depois assopra, por sorte, Kankuro nem se importava mais quando ela o acertava com o leque uma ou duas vezes, mas depois tentava falar algo para se justificar.

Por alguns segundos, Temari ficou parada, encarando o nada enquanto se lembrava de uma das partes de seu sonho, a mais fofa, onde havia um pequeno Gaara olhando para ela. _"Kankuro pode até ter entrado aqui e mexido nas minhas coisas, mas não tem como o resto ter sido real... Tem? ",_ ela acena negativamente a cabeça, como se respondesse a si mesma. _"Você tem mais o que fazer, Temari... Foco!"_

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ESCRITÓRIO DO KAZEKAGE – DIA 1 – 06:01.

.

Dois homens observavam sem palavras uma certa loira, chocados ainda por sua entrada: a porta foi aberta até o limite de uma vez só, então Temari entrou praguejando e ameaçando um deles com um leque, chegando a acerta-lo uma vez na cabeça antes do mesmo conseguir se proteger, o outro apenas observava e sinaliza algo como um pedido de sessar fogo.

 _"O Baki estar aqui não vai mudar em nada!"._ Ela não costumava entrar assim no escritório do irmão, mas notar que o belíssimo vestido que usaria na segunda parte da cerimonia estava faltando fez sua raiva subir ao limite.

— Da próxima vez que mexer nas minhas roupas, faço você vestir elas por um mês inteiro! Em que marionete idiota colocou meu vestido!? _ Temari continuava com as ameaças, se preparando para acertá-lo uma segunda vez com o leque.

 _"Essa sua fixação com as minhas roupas só faz parecer que quer mesmo usar elas! Eu vou rasgar todas as suas roupas e você só vai ficar com essa droga de capuz!"_. Ela continua com seus pensamentos ameaçadores. Dessa vez se preparava para um golpe mais forte, mas poucos centímetros antes do leque acertar seu alvo ouve-se risadinhas adoráveis e delicadas de um dos cantos da sala.

— Temari, não se bate em alguém na frente de crianças, jaan! _ o irmão do meio ressaltou, saindo da mira do leque e se afastando alguns passos, se recuperando do choque inicial. _ Eu só peguei porque estava precisando, viu? _ ele aponta para a criança ruiva, que estava rindo com toda aquela situação.

— Não é bom fazer este tipo de coisa na frente do seu irmão, crianças se impressionam fácil. _ Baki falava pela própria experiência, adquirida há pouco tempo.

— G-Gaara? _ ela olhava incrédula, demorando alguns segundos até deixar o leque de lado e ir até o pequeno, mexendo nos cabelos dele e acariciando o rosto, como se não acreditasse ainda.

— Oi! _ ele sorri corado de leve, olhando-a.

— É você mesmo? _ ela continuava com as caricias, tentando reparar em cada detalhe para ter certeza que não era uma brincadeira de mal gosto ou um sonho.

— Temari, deixa ele e presta atenção, jaan... _ Kankuro fala enquanto fecha a porta e aproveita para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém ali perto.

 _"Pelo visto é um assunto delicado"_. Temari fica séria, mas ainda mexendo no cabelo de Gaara. _"É impossível resistir a toda fofura!"._

— Vai ser perigoso se descobrirem que ele está assim... _ a irmã mais velha diz e olha para Kankuro, sabia que ele não estava ali com Baki atoa.

— Eu sei, por isso não vamos ficar aqui até ele voltar ao normal. _ o irmão fala em tom sério.

— Eu já fiz as alterações na agenda necessárias e verifiquei tudo, se partirem logo os conselheiros não estarão em seus postos ainda e só vão sentir falta quando estiverem distantes o bastante para eles não se importarem mais. Também mandei um aviso para Konoha.

— Então vamos ir para Konoha? _ Temari olhava para Baki agora.

— Você sim, mas só até a fronteira. Eu e o Gaara vamos ficar em Tanigakure e, antes que pergunte, você só vai encontrar com o Shikamaru e levar ele para nos encontrar, jaan. _ Foi Kankuro quem respondeu dessa vez

— Mas por que Tanigakure e não Konoha? Seria mais fácil e...

— Porque fica mais perto, somos menos conhecidos lá e quem fez tudo isso não se preocuparia na possibilidade de irmos para Tanigakure por não termos relações além da fronteira. Em Honoha é diferente, lá todos sabem os nossos passos, descobririam rápido e poderiam avisar para Suna. _ Kankuro afirma.

— Não vai ser perigoso? Ainda me lembro da Vila Takume e aquela tentativa de sequestro... _ ela fica um pouco temerosa, agora olhando para o irmão pequeno, que estava praticamente dormindo sentado devido aos carinhos. _ Se foi perigoso naquela época, com ele assim seria ainda mais. _ ela faz o irmão se recostar nela.

— O Gaara não tem mais o que a Vila Takume queria, o tempo passou e eles abandonaram essas ideias absurdas. _ Baki diz sério. _ Quanto antes partirem melhor, não vejo como conseguiriam continuar aqui sem levantar suspeitas quanto a Gaara.

— Se vamos nos separar, vou ir direto para Konoha, será mais rápido e não quero meus irmãos sozinhos naquele lugar _ Temari fala em tom mais sério. Ela entendia que seria bem menos suspeito ela se encontrar com o noivo do que o irmão ir em seu lugar, mas... _ Por que eu vou me encontrar com o Shikamaru? _ Fala sem entender essa pequena parte.

— Porque eu pedi para que ele viesse resolver alguns assuntos sobre o casamento antes do combinado. Ele é uma das poucas pessoas de fora que vem aqui com frequência, se chegasse aqui e não nos encontrasse, geraria suspeitas, jaan...

— Entendi, Konoha vai achar que estão todos aqui enquanto Suna vai achar que estão todos lá... Quando na verdade, estaremos escondidos em Tani. Mas o seu plano é somente isso, se esconder?

— Eu vou ficar e investigar ao máximo o que fazer para que Gaara volte ao normal. Em todo caso, acredito que essa condição dure pouco tempo, Kankuro notou que todo o chacra dele não está fluindo como o normal. _ Baki diz e olha para o ruivo. _ Também é possível que com o tempo tudo se resolva, não acho que a intenção era que ele virasse uma criança para depois atacarem, o que realmente tentaram fazer deve ter falhado.

Temari acena positivamente com a cabeça, sessando os carinhos em Gaara e o pegando no colo com o mais absoluto cuidado para não o acordar. _"Espero que Kankuro cuide direitinho de você..."_. Ela sorri docemente para Gaara, depois olha com um uma expressão amedrontadora para Kankuro.

— Se fizer alguma coisa idiota com ele... Kankuro... _ ela fala ameaçadora, enquanto ninava o irmão menor.

— Não fale desse jeito assustador perto dele! _ Kankuro repreende, tomando o irmão e saindo. _ Vai logo arrumar suas coisas, esperamos você para partir, jaan!

 _"É isso!? Toma ele de mim e foge?! Idiota...",_ Temari fica olhando-os até sumirem de vista.

— Vai poder passar bastante tempo com eles depois... _ Baki notou que ela havia ficado um pouco frustrada em Kankuro ter tomado Gaara dela.

— É... Depois... _ A loira fala saindo, não é como se quisesse que o irmão continuasse daquele jeito, apenas queria poder ficar perto dele assim como Kankuro ficaria.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, FALÉSIA DE ROCHAS – DIA 1 – 06: 18.

.

Dois irmãos estavam saindo da vila. Kankuro e Temari sempre iam andando e, por vezes, Gaara ia um pouco antes utilizando de sua areia para averiguar se estava tudo bem com a vila. Ninguém havia suspeitado de nada, afinal, Gaara sempre era discreto quando saia.

Enquanto estavam ainda no campo de visão dos guardas, os irmãos mais velhos aproveitam para conversarem um pouco:

— Eu ainda não acredito que está levando nosso irmão nisso ai... _ Temari falava incrédula.

— Queria que eu colocasse ele em um pergaminho e levasse como uma marionete? _ Kankuro rebate.

— Só acho que transportar uma criança em um cesto ou seja lá o que isso for não é uma boa ideia, deve ser abafado ai dentro! _ ela estava começando a ficar irritada, imaginando tudo de errado que Kankuro faria tentando cuidar de Gaara.

— Vai ser só até nos afastarmos, jaan... E ele está dormindo, é só não ficar balançando muito.

— Não se esqueça de fazer paradas para ele comer e coisas do tipo...

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas vou seguir andando a noite para chegarmos logo.

— Você quem sabe, só tomar cuidado.

— Está admitindo que se preocupa comigo, jaan? _ ele diz implicante.

— Eu estou preocupada com ele! _ Diz irritada e vira o rosto _ ... E com você também, idiota... _ ela acaba sorrindo. _ Vocês são meus irmãozinhos, afinal de contas.

Os dois riem um pouco e depois olham para trás uma última vez. Estavam distantes o bastante agora para cada um seguir a viagem para seu objetivo.

Pode não parecer muito, mas uma pequena diferença na angulação da rota em que seguiriam, faria com que ambos chegassem ao destino ao mesmo tempo, ao invés de Temari demorar mais ainda para chegar em Konoha, caso seguissem juntos até Tanigakure.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, REGIÃO DESABITADA – DIA 1 – 13:22.

.

O sol estava começando a sair do meio do céu e a projetar a sombra das rochas, estava tudo tão quente que era possível ver o mormaço emanando do chão. O vento mais queimava a pele do que refrescava, trazendo junto a si leves grãos de areia que por vezes arranhavam a pele. Nesta região inóspita, abrigados na pequena parte de sombra de uma rocha, estavam dois irmãos.

No caminho até ali, passaram por uma pequena vila onde o mais velho se abasteceu de água e comida para os dois, que após a pausa para o almoço, se preparavam para continuar a viagem.

— Ainda falta muito? _ o pequeno Gaara pergunta, estava um tanto entediado com a viagem.

— Falta bastante ainda, mas você vai gostar de onde vamos, jaan... _ o mais velho tenta animar o caçula.

— Por que ninguém pode saber onde estamos indo? _ ele diz, tampando parte do rosto com a mão, incomodado com o vento.

— Porque é segredo, lembra? _ ele nota e faz Gaara virar o rosto para se proteger. _ Você não consegue mais usar a areia, não é? _ ele recebe um aceno negativo de cabeça em resposta.

— É por isso que eu estou de castigo? _ os olhos verdes pareciam tristes _ eu não sirvo mais?

— Não é isso! Só... Er... _ Ele leva alguns segundos _ porque vai ter uma tempestade de areia e você pode acabar se machucando se ficar do lado de fora, mas é chato ficar dentro do quarto, não é? Onde vamos não chega a tempestade e você vai poder brincar...

 _"Por que você faz esses tipos de pergunta!? Não poderia ser algo como 'de onde vem os bebês' ou 'como as formigas acham o formigueiro? '. Eu vou acabar me enrolando nas mentiras, jaan..."_

— E a Temari vai ficar no quarto dela? _ pelo visto ele tinha aceito bem a resposta.

— Não, ela vai resolver coisas de adultos e depois vem ficar com a gente de novo. _ ele sorri, bagunçando o cabelo de Gaara. _ chega de perguntas agora, tá? Precisamos ir e ficar conversando cansa mais rápido, jaan.

— Vamos, jaan! _ ele acaba imitando Kankuro no jeito de falar.

— Se a Temari ouvir você falando assim, vai me matar, jaan... _ ele diz depois de algumas risadas.

— Ela é engraçada quando fica irritada, jaan. _ o pequeno começa a se levantar, só então notando como estava falando e cora levemente. _ desculpa... _ ele sorri sem jeito.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... Pelo menos você me salvou dela da última vez, então deixo me imitar. _ ele também se levanta. _ Foi tão engraçado assim ela me bater, é?

— Sim! _ ele acaba rindo um pouco. _ Mas só porque não machucou de verdade...

— Porque não foi na sua cabeça que ela bateu. _ ele passa a mão onde havia sido acertado, claro que não era nada sério, mas na hora ficou dolorido. _ Você vai voltar para o cesto e se fingir de marionete de novo, tá?

— Por que não tem nenhuma marionete dentro dele?

— Porque eu levo elas em pergaminhos, jaan. _ Ele já se preparava mentalmente para mais uma pergunta difícil de responder.

— Pode me colocar dentro do pergaminho? Assim você não leva peso _ o pequeno sorri da maneira mais adorável possível.

 _"Pelo menos essa é fácil de responder..."_.

— Os meus pergaminhos já estão todos ocupados, mas você é bem leve e pequeno, então não se preocupe com isso, o cesto é só para te esconder caso alguém nos veja, carregar você não é problema nenhum. – Ele sorri e levanta Gaara, com cuidado, usando só uma mão para ajuda-lo a entrar no "esconderijo".

— Você é forte! _ ele ri, achando divertido.

Quando Kankuro o coloca dentro do cesto, o pequeno para completamente de se mexer, sem aviso prévio, parecia até mesmo uma de suas marionetes: imóvel e sem vida.

— Ei! Gaara!? _ Kankuro fica preocupado, achando que algo errado estava acontecendo com o irmão.

 _"Droga, droga, droga, droga..."_ Ele estava praticamente em pânico, imaginando tudo de errado que poderia acontecer ou ter acontecido. Depois de se aproximar um pouco ele se acalma o suficiente para não entrar em pânico, notando que Gaara ainda respirava e parecia só dormir.

— ... Ei... Irmãozinho... _ ele chama de novo, tentando controlar o nervosismo da voz.

— Eu sou uma marionete... _ Gaara fala baixinho, tentando conter uma risada ou outra.

 _"Como esse pestinha conseguiu me enganar assim!? Como uma criança sabe se fingir de morta melhor do que eu!?"_. Kankuro sentia como se um peso acabasse de sair de suas costas ao notar que era só uma encenação, mas não poderia deixar Gaara ficar brincando com esse tipo de coisa!

— Está querendo me matar de susto é!?

 _"Não dá para brigar com ele assim, fui eu quem mandei ele se fingir de marionete, jaan..."_. Ele deixa as risadas fugirem pelo pensamento e, em resposta, ele recebe as risadinhas deliciosas da criança que escondia o rosto com as mãos.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Falésias são montanhas ingrimes que se assemelham a um muro. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem vindas!


	5. Chapter 5

PARAGEM

.

.

.

PAÍS DO FOGO, PROXIMIDADES DE KONOHAGAKURE – DIA 2 – 18:21.

.

Apesar do horário, já estava escuro: as copas densas das árvores preenchiam qualquer espaço o qual a luz da lua, que surgiu há pouco no céu, poderia usar para iluminar algo. A vegetação numerosa deixava tudo com um clima úmido.

Temari estava cansada, porém, seguia apressada para seu objetivo. Faziam mais de um dia e meio que ela estava seguindo a rota para Konoha, sem pausas, mas por vezes ia um pouco mais devagar e outras mais apressada para compensar a diferença.

Já era possível reconhecer as árvores, as plantas e o ar fresco, era Konohagakure, finalmente. Poucos minutos adentro da floresta, ela encontra a pequena lojinha de chá e doces que sempre frequentava, seja na ida ou volta de lá. Se Kankuro marcou um ponto de encontro, certamente era ali.

 _" Finalmente... Agora eu preciso só de uma hora ou duas de descanso, depois vamos direto para Tanigakure!"._ Ela chega a sorrir, já se imaginando abraçando aquela criança fofa mais uma vez e enchendo de beijos.

Ao entrar na no estabelecimento, Temari perde o sorriso e começa a ficar um pouco mais séria. Haviam lá: doces, tortas, especiarias de outras vilas, diversos tipos de chá... Só não havia, em canto nenhum, um certo moreno problemático.

 _"Atrasado... Como ele ousa se atrasar!? Eu vou esperar no máximo uma hora e meia, se ele não chegar..."_. Seus pensamentos agora estavam tomados por várias formas diferentes em que poderia usar seu leque contra Shikamaru, dessa vez nenhuma estratégia o salvaria!

— c-com licença, a-a senhorita deseja algo-o? _ era a atendente dali, que estava se preparando para fechar, mas que não ousaria despachar a cliente (ela tem amor pela vida).

— chá verde e dangos... – mesmo tentando parecer gentil, aura maligna que se formava em volta de Temari não permite.

—s-sim! _ a moça começa a preparar tudo, se atrapalhando um pouco pela pressa.

Enquanto a loira se dirigia até o banquinho do lado de fora para esperar o pedido, os pensamentos eram voltados em um divórcio antes mesmo do casamento: _"Eu não preciso de um noivo se ele só sabe chegar atrasado em tudo... Se ele ousar dar qualquer desculpa PROBLEMÁTICA, ele vai arrumar sérios PROBLEMAS... SÉRIOS... eu vou fazer a mãe dele parecer um anjo comparada a mim..."._

Entretida enquanto formulava seus métodos de tortura contra Shikamaru, ela nem nota ele se aproximar e se sentar ao lado dela, até que recebe um beijo na bochecha. Todos aqueles pensamentos cruéis são totalmente dissipados. O moreno sorria, oferecendo os dangos que comia.

— Foi mal... Esperou muito?_ ele passava a mão livre no cabelo, sorrindo sem jeito. _ Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado? _ ele sabia que Temari vir busca-lo pessoalmente não era um bom sinal.

Ela o encavara com as bochechas vermelhas, para tentar disfarçar ela pega o doce e começa a comer. _"Droga... não é justo você me fazer ficar calma apenas com isso!"_ Ela desvia o olhar, só então notando que o chá estava na mesa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, certo? _ o moreno pergunta novamente.

— Você comeu meus dangos? _ ela agora fica séria.

— Foi só um pedacinho, você parece até o Choji quando se trata de doces... _ ele suspira e bebe um pouco do chá agora.

— Você é muito folgado... _ fala irritada, acabando de comer os doces o mais apressada possível para não dividir mais.

— Problemática... _ a fala sai arrastada, seguida de um bocejo. _ O que aconteceu?

 _"Não vai acreditar se eu contar..."_. Temari agora olhava-o séria, na dúvida entre a resposta verdadeira e improvável ou uma mentira temporária.

— Shikamaru... _ a dúvida continuava, precisava de mais um pouco de tempo.

— Não vai desistir, vai? _ dessa vez ele não diz de jeito preguiçoso, estava distante enquanto olhava as estrelas.

— Não! Claro que não! _ surpresa com a pergunta, ela rapidamente trata de decidir o que falar: _ Aconteceu algo de muito errado com o Gaara que ninguém pode saber.

Agora o rapaz olhava para ela sério, um tanto surpreso também. Não era incomum ficarem contra Gaara, os mais antigos ainda não o aceitavam bem e também haviam os que não aceitavam um Kazekage em tempos de paz por acreditarem que isso gerava conflitos e gastos desnecessários.

— Não vou informar Konoha, pelo menos não até ser preciso. _ ele fala sério. Afinal de contas, seu trabalho era garantir a paz entre as nações, isso incluía evitar a geração de conflitos entre alianças pela falta de diálogo nesses casos.

— Obrigada. Mas você realmente não vai entender o motivo de ninguém poder saber disso até ver por si mesmo... _ ela acaba de beber o chá e se levanta, não havia sido o tempo de descanso programado, mas era o suficiente. _ vamos!

— Tem certeza que não quer ficar e descansar? _ ele se levanta também, imaginando o nível do que se tratava a situação: começar uma viajem longa a noite, ainda mais sem descanso, era uma péssima ideia.

— Vamos logo! _ ela diz mais séria, agora começando a andar.

Depois de alguns passos, a loira ouve um suspiro pesado seguido de passos na direção dela. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando: _"que problemática... Isso vai ser um saco!"_.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DE CHALÉS – DIA 2 – 20:44.

.

Com o passar dos anos e o aumento de turistas na temporada de pescas, o País dos Rios havia investido em uma área para visitantes, onde foram construídos vários chalés, a maioria próxima a um dos rios principais que cortava o vale de Tanigakure. O turismo e a pesca, para sorte de Kankuro, era sazonal.

Estranhamente, não existia uma fronteira rigorosa, haviam só dois guardas protegendo a entrada para a zona dos chalés, eles olharam alguns segundos para os irmãos e logo os deixaram entrar. Não é como se quisessem chamar atenção dos guardas, mas um rapaz de rosto pintado, roupas pretas e um capuz, com uma criança de cabelos vermelhos no colo era algo que não passava despercebido assim, não normalmente.

Depois de resolver toda a burocracia necessária para a estadia, Kankuro agradecia mentalmente a cada passo que dava em direção ao chalé alugado, se lembrando do dialogo estranho para conseguir a bendita chave que estava em suas mãos:

— Eu gostaria de alugar um dos chalés por uma semana, o mais afastado que tiver e de preferência próximo ao rio, por favor. _ Kankuro encarava o idoso que estava atrás do balcão da recepção, estava tenso, principalmente por estar segurando Gaara no colo agora.

 _"Pelo menos você está dormindo, jaan... Eu até tentaria entrar com você escondido, mas podem achar estranho se nos virem juntos depois"_. Gaara dormia abraçado ao irmão desde quando Kankuro o tirou do cesto, pouco antes de saírem da floresta que cercava a vila.

— Você é um ninja quieto ou um ninja agitado? _ foi a primeira pergunta que o senhor responsável pela recepção fez.

— ... Eu não sou... _ não poderia desmentir de cara lavada, era obvio demais que era um ninja _ agitado, sou quieto e ele também é quieto, não daremos trabalho.

— Bom saber... _ o idoso começa a olhar um grande livro de registros, procurando algo. _ Ninjas comportados tiram férias com a família, certo?

— Sim.

 _"Droga... Ele não pode estar desconfiando de nada, não é!? Ele nem deve saber quem eu sou, olha para ele! Ele nem deve mais se lembrar o que comeu hoje! "_ Era suspeito esse tipo de afirmativa por parte do idoso. Ele começa a olhar em volta, só tinham eles na recepção e não avistou outras pessoas por ali além dos guardas na entrada.

— Não estamos na época dos peixes descerem a cachoeira ainda, mas ninjas devem ser ocupados demais para virem pescar, certo? _ ele passava lentamente o dedo pelas linhas, a unha comprida dava até certa agonia.

— Exatamente... _ ele abraça um pouco mais o irmão, julgando ser o mais seguro caso atacassem de surpresa, aquele dialogo só ficava mais suspeito.

— Estamos só com duas pessoas hospedadas, eles estão em uma casa só ao invés de separados, igual a vocês. _ o senhor olha para Kankuro e Gaara, passa a mão no rosto e olha novamente. _ Como eu sou um velho tonto... Crianças não podem ficar sozinhas nos dias de hoje, certo?

— Não vou deixar ele sozinho! _ a resposta sai apressada, com certo tom de irritação.

— Faz muito bem! Tem algumas pessoas que trazem crianças, mas que não tomam conta direito. Sabe o que acontece, certo? _ ele para de passar o dedo pela folha.

 _"Você tem mesmo que terminar toda frase com essa droga de 'certo'!?(irônico, não?) ... Kankuro, se contenha, jaan... É só um velho, não arrume discussão atoa, ainda mais com um idoso! "_. Depois de respirar fundo, Kankuro encara o homem, esperando a resposta. _"Se for uma ameaça, posso muito bem terminar com tudo, mesmo você sendo um velhote, jaan..."_. Kankuro já se preparava para pegar uma de suas marionetes, com a mão sobre o pergaminho.

— Bem... _ o idoso vira-se de costas, mexendo nas gavetas e pega um panfleto _ eu indico os excelentes trabalhos de babá da minha neta! Ela adora crianças e vai cuidar muito bem da sua enquanto você se diverte, certo?

— ... _ Alguns segundos com cara de paisagem depois _ não certo, digo, errado... Er... Eu vou ficar com ele aqui por esses dias, mas não acho que vá precisar de uma babá nem nada assim, tá? Só quero mesmo o chalé... _ o sorriso sem graça de Kankuro chegava a ser engraçado.

— Entendo. Você é um ninja quieto e responsável. _ o senhor fala enquanto passa a mão na longa barba, deixando o panfleto de lado _ sabe, eu não gosto de ninjas escandalosos e que arrumam confusão.

— Nem eu. _ Talvez Kankuro não estivesse tão errado assim, afinal, ninjas pareciam não serem bem vindos ali.

— Só assinar aqui e podem ir relaxar, certo? _ ele indica com a unha uma linha no livro.

— Certo... _ Kankuro assina, com a escrita mais embolada e garranchada que conseguiu.

O senhor pega uma das chaves que estavam penduradas e estende para Kankuro, que chegava a sorrir. _"Finalmente... Como esse cara consegue tomar conta daqui nos dias de alta? Eu não quero nem imaginar..."_.

— Ah! Um momento! _ essa fala foi o suficiente para Kankuro perder o sorriso e se preparar para alguma surpresa indesejada. _ Eu esqueci de entregar o formulário, só depois dele, certo? _ o idoso pega uma folha de papel com vários quadros em branco para serem preenchidos.

Foram mais de quinze minutos preenchendo a papelada, novamente de modo a dificultar a leitura. Assim que terminou, Kankuro praticamente tomou a chave e saiu apressado, antes que aquele senhor se lembrasse de mais alguma coisa.

Foi assim que ele conseguiu a chave com a qual estava destrancando a porta do chalé. _"ATÉ QUE ENFIM! "_ , ele precisou se controlar para não gritar isso e acordar Gaara enquanto entrava.

A primeira coisa que fez foi checar se a casa estava toda em ordem, depois colocou o irmão em uma das camas e se sentou na outra. O quarto em que estavam tinham duas camas de solteiro, no chalé havia também uma suíte de casal, a sala conjugada com a cozinha e o banheiro.

 _"É melhor acordar agora ou deixar dormir até de manhã? Ele deve estar cansado da viagem... Deixa assim, amanhã de manhã acordo ele, jaan"_. Ele sorri, satisfeito por fazer uma escolha certa quanto a cuidar de crianças, até que pensa um pouco melhor: _"Não! Nada de deixar ele assim! A madrugada é fria! "._ Mais uma vez ele sorri por ser um irmão responsável, enquanto coloca a coberta cuidadosamente sobre Gaara, pegando também o ursinho e colocando ao lado dele.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DE CHALÉS – DIA 3 – 06:13.

.

Kankuro dormia pesadamente, noites em claro e dias sem descansar devidamente tinham o deixado perto da exaustão. Ele chegou a ficar acordado por uma hora ou mais depois de entrarem no chalé, mas como não notou nada de suspeito, pegou no sono.

Em algum momento, ele começa a sentir pequeninos dedos apertando seu rosto e mexendo em seu cabelo, era Gaara querendo acorda-lo. Kankuro tentava juntar a coragem necessária para se levantar e começar o dia cansativo: precisava fazer compras, arrumar tudo, levar o irmão para brincar...

— Kan-ku-ro... _ a voz baixa só o deixava com ainda mais preguiça. _ está dormindo? _ dessa vez ele tampa o nariz do irmão, que automaticamente abre os olhos.

— Pom tia, Gaara... Já pote soltar peu nariz... _ o irmão pequeno obedece enquanto dava algumas risadas _ dormiu bem?

— Sim! _ ele sorri adoravelmente. _ Mas estou com fome... Vamos comer antes de continuar a viagem? _ Pelo visto ele acabou de acordar também.

— Nós já chegamos... _ Kankuro sorri e bagunça os cabelos vermelhos _ Vou levar você para comer alguma coisa e depois vamos comprar roupas novas...

— Não precisa _ o ruivo sorri e fica olhando o irmão se levantar.

— Precisa sim! Eu trouxe algumas minhas, mas você não tem nada para vestir, jaan... _ a fala sai um pouco arrastada enquanto ele se espreguiça.

— Mas eu não gosto de comprar roupas...

 _"Nem roupas e nem nada!_ ". Kankuro conhecia o irmão bem suficientemente para saber que a simplicidade dele beirava uma espécie de desleixo consigo mesmo. Gaara não comprava nada para si, a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário. Kankuro ainda se lembrava de um dia em que o irmão ficou descalço porque a sandália havia arrebentado e ele não achava necessário arrumar uma porque: "o manto não deixa ninguém notar, estou ocupado demais para me preocupar com isso agora", essas foram as palavras do Kazekage sobre.

— Mas não pode ficar com essa para brincar no lago, a não ser que queira ficar sem nada enquanto espera suas roupas secarem. _ observando o irmão pelo canto do olho, dava para ver ele ficar quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

— Tudo bem então... _ Gaara pega o ursinho e abraça, esperando para irem.

— Não vai levar a pelúcia, vai? Você pode acabar perdendo ele, melhor deixar o ursinho descansando aqui, jaan. _ A quanto tempo ele falava como se a pelúcia estivesse viva?

— Tá... _ ele fica um pouco triste, colocando o ursinho na cama de novo.

— Vamos? Quanto antes chegarmos, mais tempo vai poder brincar lá fora, jaan.

— Sim! _ dessa vez ele fala mais animado, saindo do quarto.

 _"Você realmente está feliz, Gaara"_. O irmão mais velho sorri, seguindo o pequeno para se prepararem e irem às compras. _"Espera... Eu não conheço muita coisa daqui... EU VOU TER QUE PEDIR INFORMAÇÕES PARA AQUELE VELHO!?"_. Agora era Kankuro quem estava desanimado, só de pensar em mais um diálogo estranho e suspeito com aquele senhor.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Paragem é sinônimo de dar uma pausa e de fazer uma parada. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem vindas.


	6. Chapter 6

TEMPO DE DESOPILAR

.

.

.

PAÍS DOS LAGOS, PROXIMIDADES DA FRONTEIRA, FLORESTA DENSA – DIA 3 – 05:04.

.

Ventos fortes faziam os galhos balançarem. Nuvens escuras brigavam entre si para decidirem quem dominaria o céu, briga esta que já durava quase uma hora, onde se ouviam vários trovões anunciando que o vencedor estava próximo.

Primeiro, poucas gotas começam a cair e escorrer entre as folhas, tornando o começo da chuva quase imperceptível. Logo, começam a cair mais e mais gotas, era como se a floresta estivesse dando salvas de palmas para a nuvem ganhadora da batalha.

— Saco... Temari, é melhor esperarmos um pouco! _ Shikamaru falou para a loira que ia em sua frente e que não mostrava preocupações quanto ao clima.

— Descansamos quando chegarmos! _ Temari inclina levemente o rosto, olhando-o pelo canto do olho.

Foi uma péssima ideia.

— TEMARI! _ Shikamaru gritou, com uma mistura de surpresa e preocupação.

Aquela pequena inclinação foi o necessário para não notar um galho oco, no qual ela acabou pisando. O problema em si não foi pisar no galho e afundar levemente o pé nele, o problema foi que no galho seguinte, devido à chuva, ela não conseguiu se estabilizar e recuperar o equilíbrio, caindo em direção ao terceiro e se chocando contra ele, só dando tempo de minimizar os danos utilizando os braços para se proteger.

 _"Droga!... Não acredito que deixei algo tão idiota assim acontecer!"._ Os pensamentos dela estavam mais focados no que havia acontecido do que em como ela poderia parar a queda antes de chegar ao chão.

Um clarão tomou conta de onde estavam, o raio havia caído próximo e o trovão alto ecoou. De olhos fechados, a loira só sentiu que havia parado de cair.

— Acho que estamos quites agora... _ a fala saiu calma, o moreno segurava a noiva nos braços.

— Como é? _ aquele olhar ameaçador é seguido de uma risada _ está comparando isso a eu ter salvo a sua vida? Nem pensar!

— Você poderia ao menos me agradecer... _ a fala saiu arrastada, enquanto ele começava a andar com ela.

— não fez mais do que a sua obrigação! _ ela o abraça um pouco mais e fica olhando-o, sem a intensão de sair dali. _ E agora? _ essa fala sai implicante, ela sabia que o noivo gostava de "poupar energia" e isso incluía não levar ninguém nas costas, ou melhor, no colo.

— Vamos nos abrigar e parar para descansar, comer e descansar mais, antes que outros problemas aconteçam. _ os passos agora eram um pouco mais rápidos. _ Você não deixaria algo assim acontecer se estivesse no seu normal, algo realmente problemático está te incomodando...

— Mas se continuarmos vamos chegar e...

— Vamos chegar de qualquer jeito, então é melhor chegarmos bem _ ele diz sério.

 _"Andar por aqui com essa chuva só vai nos atrasar, então acho que consigo recuperar o tempo que vamos perder indo mais rápido depois! Eu consegui adiantar o bastante indo parra Konoha, acho que foram mais de três horas, então se a chuva durar meia hora e partirmos apressados, acho que chegamos antes do almoço"_.

— Você tem razão... _ ela fala baixo, sem olhar para ele, ainda perdida nos pensamentos e cálculos de tempo.

— Sério? Uma mulher admitindo que eu tenho razão, que dia! _ Shikamaru diz em tom de brincadeira, dando uma leve risada depois.

— Não se acostuma, bebê chorão! _ ela solta uma das mãos e aperta a bochecha dele, implicando como sempre e dando um belo e largo sorriso.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, RUAS COMERCIAIS – DIA 3 – 08:41.

.

A manhã agradável de clima ameno seguia tranquilamente, as árvores próximas faziam sombra e abrigavam ninhos de pássaros que faziam questão de cantar, deixando tudo ainda mais relaxante. A vista era de um conto de fadas: tijolinhos avermelhados por todo o chão contrastavam com as cores alegres dos estabelecimentos, também haviam várias luzes penduradas, apesar de não estarem acesas, mas deixavam tudo mais divertido.

Entre Tanigakure e a área de chalés se encontrava a maior concentração de lojas do vilarejo, ocupando praticamente três ruas com todo tipo de comércio: roupas, calçados, armas, brinquedos, lembrancinhas, doces, restaurantes, bares, até mesmo um clube noturno. E, apesar de tudo isso, as ruas estavam vazias devido à baixa temporada (que desperdício).

Kankuro fez questão de ir em vários lojas, pacientemente, tentando achar alguma roupa que agradasse Gaara. Ao final, o pequeno já estava incomodado por experimentar várias e várias peças diferentes, principalmente por ser tímido e não conseguir vestir todas elas sozinho, acabando por pedir a ajuda do irmão, como agora:

— Kankuro... Abotoa? _ pela fresta da cortina do provado dava para ver um dos olhos verdes encarando o irmão.

— Abotoo... Não vai resmungar de eu entrar ai de novo, vai?

— Precisa mesmo entrar? _ a voz parecia angustiada, ele preferia estar brincando do que estar ali, ainda mais porque não estava vestido como acostumado.

— Então vai vir aqui fora? Não tem como eu abotoar sem ver... _ a fala é seguida de um suspiro.

O mais velho já sabia o que viria a seguir: reclamações sobre não conseguir abotoar sozinho, depois ele tentaria mais uma vez e dai iria desistir deixaria Kankuro abotoar, para só então falar que não gostou e partir para a próxima.

— Precisam de ajuda? _ A dona da loja quem perguntou, ela não parecia nem um pouco irritada por estar dobrando e arrumando a enorme montanha de roupas que foram recusadas.

— Não! _ mesmo sem ver, dava para saber que o pequeno Gaara estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos e que tentava esconder o rosto.

— Ele é tímido, jaan... _ o mais velho deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Tem certeza? _ ela sorri simpática, terminando de dobrar a última peça de roupa.

— Absoluta, ele é tímido até comigo...

 _"Irmãozinho... se você imaginasse como eu queria que as mulheres insistissem para me ajudar assim, jaan..."_. Agora Kankuro se controlava para não deixar um sorriso malicioso aparecer em seu rosto devido aos pensamentos.

— Não gostei dessa também... _ a voz é desanimada enquanto o pequeno estende as roupas para o irmão, dessa vez tinha pulado algumas etapas.

— Tudo bem, pelo menos você escolheu algumas, jaan! _ ao final da fala Kankuro dá uma pequena risada, tentando anima-lo.

Sabendo que não conseguiria arrastar o irmão para um provador mais uma vez naquele dia, Kankuro se conforma em sair da loja com apenas duas sacolinhas de roupas, afinal de contas, já era o suficiente. Agora os dois se dirigiam ao mercado providenciar algo também muito importante: comida. Comer fora não era um problema tão sério, mas quanto menos pessoas vissem os dois, mais seguro estariam.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, CÂMARA DE REUNIÕES DO CONSELHO – DIA 3 – 08:45.

.

O dia estava quente e ensolarado como sempre, mesmo assim, no grande cômodo onde se encontravam as estatuas dos antigos líderes de Suna havia escuridão em grande parte. No mesmo cômodo, se encontrava a mesa redonda do conselho com seus doze lugares, sendo que somente onze estavam sendo ocupados pelos conselheiros.

Baki estava ao lado do acento vazio, onde Gaara ficava. Faziam mais de dois dias desde que o Kazekage e seus irmãos saíram e não mandaram mais notícias, mesmo assim, nenhum conselheiro havia abordado o assunto.

 _"Isso é no mínimo suspeito, em tempos normais, eles estariam todos acusando Gaara de imperícia por deixar seu posto para ir 'passear' em outras vilas..."_. Baki respira fundo, tentando se concentrar. A sua volta os conselheiros continuavam a falar sobre assuntos paralelos, o que gerava certa confusão.

— Sim! Eu sou um dos que acham errado usarem um dos oásis para a construção daquilo! _ Era Goza quem falava, parecia incomodado.

— Sim, eu também concordo que os outros dois irmãos também devem se casar logo. _ a voz calma era de Jozeki, um dos conselheiros que menos gostava de Gaara, estava comentando com um dos colegas ao lado.

— Temos que abordar Kankuro sobre isso, assim, pouco depois de Temari ele poderá se casar também e ficará aqui. _ este era o mais antigo de todos os conselheiros dali, Tojuro, ele falava enquanto gesticulava.

— Não! Isso se trata de investimento! _ um conselheiro do outro extremo da mesa quem falava, irritado, sobre uma construção que estava sendo feita perto de um oásis.

— Chega! _ Baki fala sério, se levantando e apoiando as mãos na mesa. _ Esta reunião é com foco no festival de Sunagakure. _ a voz saia fria ao ponto de alguns dos senhores sentirem calafrios. _ Se não há nada para debater, acredito que a reunião pode ser encerrada.

— Ah... O festival! Temos que manter nossas tradições vivas! _ Tojuro quem disse isso, gesticulava a cada palavra, animado.

— Mas todos os preparativos já estão prontos, até aquela construção maldita estará pronta antes... Falta quanto tempo? Dez dias? _ Sajo quem falava, insatisfeito quanto a tal construção.

— Faltam nove dias, falta o planejamento dos ninjas para o festival, falta a decoração ser colocada, faltam as roupas cerimoniais ficarem prontas e falta o Kazekage ser convidado, porque pelo visto, ele não sabe sobre o festival que acontece todos os anos na vila que ele diz administrar... _ Jozeki quem fala novamente, ele sempre tentava colocar incompetência no trabalho de Gaara.

— Ele vai chegar? _ Ryusa olhava diretamente para Baki, com a voz calma. Era um dos mais sensatos.

— Sim, chegará. A reunião está finalizada, cuidarei pessoalmente dos preparativos e da agenda, quanto a decoração, ela só pode ser colocada um dia antes do festival. _ ele fala enquanto se afasta um pouco da mesa. _ Nosso Kazekage pode não estar aqui, mas ele deixou tudo planejado antes de sair e resolver questões importantes sobre o casamento da nossa embaixadora.

Baki esboça um sorriso de canto, mesmo olhando para as imagens dos antigos Kages e estando distante da mesa, ele ouvia os múrmuros sobre como Gaara estava sendo responsável e apto ao cargo. Ele também consegue ouvir quando os conselheiros começam a se retirar, lentamente... Excerto dois:

— Baki, se nos permite... Sabe, precisamos falar com você... É sobre, sobre... Bem, aquilo... _ Tojuro dizia um pouco agitado, tentando concluir a fala com os gestos que fazia.

— Esperamos que Temari compareça devidamente acompanhada pelo noivo. _ Jozeki completa.

Baki se vira para eles, eram os dois mais antigos: um costumava gesticular e se enrolar um pouco tentando concluir suas falas devido à idade, o outro era desagradável e tinha certa implicância quanto a Gaara.

— Não se preocupe quanto a isso, tudo será como planejado... _ o conselheiro mais antigo parece se aquietar, saindo mais tranquilo.

— Espero que realmente tudo saia como planejado. _ este conselheiro diz seco, saindo também.

 _"Palavras acidas não movem ninguém para um futuro digno"_. Baki solta um suspiro pesado, olhando mais uma vez para as estatuas. _"Os mais velhos realmente têm razão sempre? "_ . Por um momento Baki fica encarando o nada... O mais experiente (e velho) conselheiro não se encontrava ali: Ebizo vivia isolado e, com certeza, aceitaria ajudar Gaara em silêncio sobre o ocorrido.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 3 – 10:49.

.

Passando pelo grande portão e pelos dois guardas que lá se encontravam, os irmãos estavam voltando para "casa". Era um tanto engraçado observá-los: Kankuro segurava várias sacolas, Gaara segurava a manga da blusa do mais velho com uma das mãos e a outra segurava duas pequenas sacolas e um bichinho de pelúcia cuidadosamente. Foram estes os resultados do dia de compras.

A primeira coisa que avistam é a recepção, era uma cabine grande, decorada com flores do lado de fora e em frente havia o caminho de pedras que levava até os chalés, do lado de dentro estava o senhor que cuidava dali, debruçado no balcão e parecendo entediado.

 _"Temari deve chegar hoje ainda, conheço ela o bastante para saber que vai largar esse velho falando com o Shikamaru e vir atrás do Gaara, jaan. De qualquer jeito, vou avisar que ela está comigo..."_ . Kankuro não mostrava a menor vontade de querer falar com o idoso, mas era necessário!

Assim que ele se aproxima do balcão, nota alguém correndo em uma velocidade sobre-humana e indo para os chalés. _"Suspeito..."_ , ele pensou enquanto deixava as sacolas no chão e pegava o irmão no colo. Agora, outra pessoa corria, passando pela entrada e tentando alcançar a primeira.

— EI! SE COMPORTE, CERTO!? _ o senhor da recepção agora estava irritado, fazendo sinais com os braços. _ Ninjas agitados só incomodam, certo? _ olha para Kankuro.

— C-Certo... _ ele fala baixo, abraçando ainda mais o irmão na esperança de não ser reconhecido por aqueles dois ninjas.

— Desculpe! Não foi a intensão dele de assustar vocês... Ei! Eu acho que conheço você! _ a voz feminina que no começo parecia ressentida, agora estava alegre.

— E eu acho que não conhece, jaan. _ Kankuro fala um tanto seco e indo apressado para os chalés, deixando as bolsas lá mesmo, depois voltaria para pegar.

.

.

PAÍS DOS LAGOS, PROXIMIDADES DA FRONTEIRA, FLORESTA DENSA – DIA 3 – 10:50.

.

Mesmo entre as copas densas e amontoadas, era possível contemplar o belíssimo céu: um arco-íris formado pelo vapor das poças de água, o sol que brilhava novamente e nuvens branquinhas ao fundo. A brisa fresca que passava entre as folhagens só ajudava a tornar tudo mais relaxante ainda.

Seria ótimo passar o dia observando aquela obra de arte viva, que a cada momento ilustrava uma nova organização de nuvens, mas infelizmente, Shikamaru tinha que seguir com sua viagem. Ele não era como as nuvens, que se deixavam apenas levar pelo vento, mas queria ser.

 _"Mais que saco... Eu ainda não sei para onde vamos, segui a Temari até agora, mas ela não fala absolutamente nada! Estamos saindo de Konoha e pelo visto indo em direção a Suna por um caminho diferente, mas se era só isso, ela não precisava vir até aqui. Que problemática!_ ". Ele se senta no chão de olhos fechados e fazendo seu clássico sinal de mãos. Não estava mais interessado no céu e suas nuvens.

 _"Algo aconteceu com Gaara. Temari está preocupada e com pressa. Estamos indo em direção a Suna. Ninguém pode saber sobre o Gaara..."_ várias possibilidades eram montadas em sua cabeça apenas com esses dados, quando ele se lembra de mais uma pista: _"Kankuro avisou que Temari deveria saber aonde tínhamos que ir e viria me buscar"._.. Segundos em silencio que mais pareciam horas naquela mente agitada... _"ela não sabe exatamente aonde vamos ou pode ter sido um jogo de palavras caso alguém tentasse ler..."_

Foram minutos gastos em vários caminhos diferentes, todos levando de Konoha para Suna, Suna para Konoha, mas não se encaixavam: não fazia sentido caso voltassem para Konoha como também não fazia sentido Temari ter ido encontrar ele lá se, no final, poderiam se encontrar na fronteira de Suna. _"É isso!"_ , ele sorri e desfaz a posição com as mãos, passando uma nos cabelos escuros. _"Não vamos para Konoha e nem para Suna... Vamos ir para o meio termo!"_.

— que sorriso bobo... _ era uma voz feminina e arrastada, de quem acabou de acordar _ Vamos? Já descansamos bem mais do que o necessário.

— Temari... Estamos indo para o País dos Rios, certo? É algo relacionado ao esconderijo da Akatsuki ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

— Eu espero que não... _ Ela só havia se lembrado da Vila Takume, coisas referentes a Akatsuki era algo com que ela não se preocupava a muito tempo _ Estamos indo para Tanigakure.

 _"Tanigakure... O País dos Rios cresceu bastante nos últimos tempos por causa dos peixes deliciosos e dos banhos medicinais, mas isso tudo só pode ser aproveitado em uma metade do ano, que é quando a maré fica mais alta. É ótima forma de esconder Gaara e ainda relaxar..."_

— Espera, você disse que estamos indo para Tanigakure, agora? _ aquele olhar meio perdido era sinal de que havia deixado algo passar.

— Sim, qual o problema? _ Temari o encarava mais séria agora, se abaixando ao lado dele.

Um estalo fez com que ele se lembrasse de algo: _"Tanigakure e sua área de chalés é o lugar perfeito para se tirar férias e relaxar, com seus peixes deliciosos e os banhos medicinais... Chalés... Tirar férias e relaxar..."_ Aqueles pensamentos se repetiam cada vez mais altos e não era para menos, já que ouviu todos os pontos positivos e maravilhosos de Tani por quase duas semanas, enquanto programava o calendário de férias dos ninjas de Konoha.

— Kankuro e Gaara não ficarão escondidos lá... _ a fala saiu arrastada, ele ainda estava um pouco conturbado com a pequena possibilidade que acabará de imaginar, onde tudo de problemático poderia acontecer.

— Como assim!? _ a loira estava surpresa, encarando-o. _ Quem vai achar eles lá!? _ ela coloca as mãos nos ombros de Shikamaru, se preparando para balança-lo caso a resposta demorasse mais algum segundo se quer.

— Aqueles dois... Aqueles dois problemáticos... _ os pensamentos estavam acelerados mais uma vez: todas as suas previsões de movimentos levavam somente a problemas.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 3 – 10:56.

.

Em um dos quartos do chalé se encontrava um pequeno Gaara, abraçado com suas duas pelúcias enquanto Kankuro arrumava as roupas novas na pequena cômoda do quarto.

— Conhece eles? _ o caçula pergunta ligeiramente incomodado por como o irmão agiu, indicava que algo errado estava acontecendo.

— Conheço... Mas por sorte eles não reconheceram você _ ele sorri para tentar tranquilizar o caçula, mas estava preocupado.

 _"Ainda bem que não saí com o rosto pintado hoje cedo, com certeza eles estariam gritando meu nome agora e vindo atrás de mim..."._ Antes de conseguir pensar toda a explicação que teria que dar caso isso acontecesse, ouvem-se batidas na porta.

— Eles me conhecem? _ agora o pequeno estava curioso, mas não com as batidas na porta e sim com as duas pessoas de antes.

— Não sai daqui... _ ele diz e vai abrir porta, sem saber se agradecia por não ter que responder a pergunta ou lamentava por não poder ficar mais tempo só com o irmão antes da irmã mais velha chegar.

 _"A Temari deve estar igual a um zumbi, jaan..."_. Ele já esperava várias broncas, principalmente por não ter explicado exatamente onde estavam, ele sabia que Shikamaru descobriria sozinho. Kankuro girava a maçaneta lentamente, se preparando para ser acertado pelo leque, até que pensa um pouco melhor: _"E se não for a Temari?"_.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Desopilar é fazer esquecer as preocupações ou as tristezas e aliviar as tensões. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	7. Chapter 7

ATINAR CONHECIDOS

.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 3 – 10:57.

.

 _"E se não for a Temari? "_ , este foi o pensamento de Kankuro quando ele já tinha acabado de girar a maçaneta e estava em dúvida sobre abrir ou não a porta. A tensão o fez morder o lábio inferior para tentar se decidir, até que por fim, a porta foi totalmente aberta.

Quando foi revelado quem era, a única coisa que passava na cabeça de Kankuro era um _"MAS O QUE!?"_ , como um grito tão alto que chegava a ecoar. Segundos no mais absoluto silencio passaram, até ele entender que estava olhando para os pés de uma pessoa que plantava bananeira. (Pelo menos não é um vendedor...).

— Eu gostaria de... _ o rapaz de ponta cabeça começou a se explicar, mas foi interrompido por um golpe que o fez cair no chão.

— NÃO FAÇA COISAS ESTRANHAS, LEE! _ era a mesma voz feminina da recepção, parecia irritada.

— Eu só ia pedir desculpas, Tenten... _ o rapaz resmungou enquanto passava uma das mãos no cabelo de tigelinha.

— Pede direito então! _ ela coloca as mãos na cintura.

— Ei, você trouxe as bolsas? _ ele fala e se levanta do chão em um pulo.

— Trouxe, mas você deveria ao menos ter sido educado e me ajudado! _ ela vira o rosto, irritada ainda.

— Mas é só colocar nos pergaminhos!

— Poderia ter oferecido ajuda! Foi VOCÊ quem assustou eles!

 _"Pela primeira vez, estou gostando de ser ignorado, jaan..."_. Kankuro lentamente fechava a porta, até que foi impedido pelo pé da garota.

— E-Espera! _ ela pediu, olhando agora para Kankuro. _ Queríamos nos desculpar por ter assustado vocês, não foi a intensão dele... _ ela é interrompida.

— SIM! _ o rapaz quem a interrompeu, os olhos um tanto esbugalhados estavam brilhando agora _ Eu estava no meu treinamento especial de correr com as mãos quando...

— PARA DE FALAR COISAS IDIOTAS! _ novamente ela acerta um golpe no rapaz. Assim que a garota se virou para Kankuro mudou completamente para uma fala calma e delicada. _ gostaríamos de pedir desculpas por ter assustado vocês agora a pouco, não foi a intensão... _ ela sorri adoravelmente.

— Tanto faz. _ a resposta sai indiferente enquanto Kankuro tenta fechar a porta e novamente é interrompido.

— Eu já sei! Você é o Kankuro, não é!? _ os olhos dela brilhavam por acertar a adivinhação.

— E-eu... _ confuso: esta era a melhor descrição possível para como ele se sentia agora.

Quando ela disse seu nome, Kankuro sentiu um certo calafrio em pensar que tudo havia ido por água abaixo _"Como ela sabe que sou eu!? Droga... Eles são conhecidos, mas não posso deixar ninguém saber sobre o Gaara, ainda mais esse escandaloso, jaan! "_.

— Claro que não, Tenten! O cara de maquiagem usa maquiagem e roupa preta. _ ele suspira, enquanto fazia um alongamento.

— Idiota! Ele não é igual a você que fica com essa roupa ridícula o dia todo! _ estava irritada novamente.

Os dois começam uma discussão do lado de fora, para a sorte de Kankuro, que pode finalmente fechar a porta. Ele se afasta alguns passos e respira fundo, estava tentando se acalmar um pouco e pensar no que fazer agora, até que sente pequenas mãozinhas puxando levemente a manga de sua blusa.

— Oi irmãozinho... _ o mais velho sorri, se abaixando para ficar da altura dele.

— Quem era? _ Gaara estava curioso, segurando as duas pelúcias.

— Eram aquelas pessoas de antes...

— As que me conhecem? _ Gaara não entendia direito, mas sentia como se conhecesse Lee e Tenten também.

— Sim, mas eles já vão, não precisa se preocupar, jaan... _ o mais velho sorri.

— Por que eles já vão? Eles não podem ficar?

— Eles vão reconhecer você... Lembra o que eu falei de ninguém poder saber que estamos aqui? _ Kankuro não sabia como explicar de um jeito melhor

— Mas como eu vou brincar lá fora sem eles verem? _ o ruivo fica um tanto triste, imaginando que iria ficar "de castigo" ali também.

— É verdade... – solta um suspiro longo, Gaara tinha razão. _ Se é assim, melhor falarmos para eles não contarem a ninguém, certo? _ ele sorri e recebe um adorável sorriso de volta.

O mais velho se levanta e abre a porta, com o irmão atrás de si, _"Se é para saberem, melhor agora, jaan! "_. Os dois ninjas estavam colocando as bolsas na varanda, mas assim que a porta se abre novamente eles param o que estavam fazendo e ficam olhando para Kankuro, com os olhos brilhando na esperança das desculpas terem sido aceitas.

.

.

PAÍS DOS LAGOS, PROXIMIDADES DA FRONTEIRA, FLORESTA DENSA – DIA 3 – 10:57.

.

— Rock Lee e Mitsashi Tenten _ a voz de Temari era uma mistura de receio e preocupação.

Não é como se os dois fossem desconhecidos ou não se dessem bem com Gaara. O problema é que o comportamento eufórico de Lee provavelmente vai assustar a criança, assim como a enorme quantidade de armas de Tenten, que podem despertar a curiosidade do pequeno e acabar machucando-o.

 _"Kankuro sozinho com ele já não é exatamente seguro... Com esses dois então..."_ ela suspira _"Não! Kankuro vai proteger Gaara de tudo, não é possível que ele vá deixar algo acontecer com o meu irmãozinho! Mas se deixar... Kankuro..."_ , a aura maligna em volta da loira começava a se formar novamente.

— Eles não vão contar nada para Konoha, estão de férias... _ o noivo tenta melhorar um pouco o clima.

— Férias? O Lee!? _ ela solta uma gargalhada, era algo quase impossível de se pensar até mesmo para ela que mal o conhecia.

— Na verdade, a Tenten quem foi tirar férias, ele foi atrás para treinar... _ Shikamaru acaba rindo também _ Digamos que é o castigo por ela ficar falando sobre Tanigakure sem parar.

— Você é mau... _ a loira se recuperava das gargalhadas _ acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim, afinal de contas.

 _"Gaara com certeza vai adorar brincar com o Lee... Tenten vai conseguir controlar a 'besta verde de Konoha' caso ele faça algo idiota, certo?"_. Ela sorri levemente, pensando em como o pequeno Gaara iria adorar ter várias pessoas para brincar.

— Como assim? _ Shikamaru pergunta sem entender a mudança drástica de opinião.

— Você vai saber quando chegarmos.

— Não dá pra me falar logo o que houve com o Gaara? _ a fala sai um tanto impaciente.

— hun... Não. _ ela diz implicante, com um sorriso.

— Problemática... _ ele solta um suspiro pesado _ É algo sério, não é?

— Sim. _ dessa vez ela fica séria novamente.

 _"Espero que pelo menos Gaara possa se divertir com toda essa situação..."_ , apesar de preocupada com tudo, Temari queria que Gaara adquirisse boas lembranças desta segunda infância.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 3 – 11: 21.

.

Kankuro estava cortando alguns legumes, enquanto olhava Lee e Gaara brincando na sala. Uma breve explicação bastou para que os dois começassem a brincar, como duas crianças.

— O que exatamente fez ele ficar assim? _ ao contrário do companheiro de time, Tenten não conseguiu agir tão naturalmente com a situação e preferiu ajudar na cozinha.

— Não sabemos, só encontramos ele assim... _ Kankuro fala baixo _ Ele não se lembra de nada, mas sabe que eu sou irmão dele, pelo visto também sabe que vocês dois são amigos, jaan.

— Mas por que trazer ele pra cá? _ esconder um Kazekage em outro país parecia algo absurdo demais para ser certo.

— Porque provavelmente foi alguém com poder em Suna que fez isso. _ ele fala sério, encarando a garota _ ninguém pode saber absolutamente de nada, para todos, ele está em Konoha resolvendo questões pendentes do casamento da Temari. _ agora ele volta sua atenção para o que estava cortando.

— Não vamos contar... _ ela fala baixo. _ Em que posso ajudar? _ agora a fala parecia um pouco mais animada.

— Nada. _ Kankuro sorri de canto, a encarando.

— Como assim nada!? _ ela havia esvaziado as bolsas de compras e guardado tudo, mas não realmente ajudado a preparar o almoço.

— Já está quase terminado... _ a fala sai calma a ponto de ele cantarolar.

— Rápido! _ ela diz surpresa, olhando as panelas. _ E parece delicioso!

— Eu tenho muitas qualidades, jaan _ era possível ver certo brilho enquanto ele falava isso e colocava os legumes dentro de uma das panelas.

— Pode tentar ensinar algumas delas para o Lee? Ele normalmente deixa tudo queimar... _ ela fala desanimada.

— Por que você não ensina? O namorado é seu, jaan... _ a fala sai implicante, seguida de um sorriso de canto.

— Não, não, não! _ a garota fica completamente vermelha _ Eu vim tirar férias! Ele veio atrás para treinar e... _ ela fica completamente desanimada, parando as explicações passando o dedo sobre a bancada em movimentos circulares _ realmente achou que estávamos juntos nesse sentido? Eu consigo arrumar um namorado, eu só não achei ninguém do meu tipo ainda... Não é porque todos já se acertaram que eu também não consiga...

— E-Eu só achei que... Droga... Não precisa ficar assim também, jaan! _ Kankuro não sabia como agir agora, realmente não falou com intensão de "ofender" até esse nível _ eu vou ir ver o Gaara, arruma a mesa, tá? _ ele diz enquanto fugia para a sala.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 3 – 17:03.

.

O fim de tarde se aproximava e o céu já estava escuro, logo já seria possível ver as primeiras estrelas aparecerem assim como a lua. O vento suave deixava tudo mais fresco dentro da casa.

O pequeno Gaara tinha passado a tarde inteira brincando com os "novos" amigos, tão entretido que nem se lembrava mais do mundo lá fora. Agora ele estava com os olhos marejados, não queria que tudo acabasse ainda, mas Tenten queria ir para o tal clube noturno e Lee queria repor o treinamento da tarde antes de dormir.

— Gaara... Deixa ela ir... _ Kankuro solta um suspiro, já desistindo de pedir a mesma coisa. _ solta o cabelo dela...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... _ ela acaba rindo um pouco, Gaara achava que o penteado de Tenten era na verdade "orelhas de urso", mesmo no colo de Kankuro, ele ainda estava mexendo no cabelo dela.

— Voltamos amanhã para brincar mais! _ o rapaz de cabelo tigelinha sorri enquanto faz um sinal com a mão levantando o polegar, o sorriso era tão grande e brilhoso que era até mesmo engraçado.

— Mas por que não podem ficar? _ a fala era triste, assim como o olhar do pequeno Gaara.

— Porque vamos ir fazer coisas de adultos... _ mesmo tentando explicar, Tenten não tinha coragem de falar que trocaria a companhia do pequeno por companhia de bebidas _ eu prometo que voltamos pra brincar mais! _ ela o beija levemente na testa e o faz soltar o cabelo.

— Hun... _ ele continuava triste, olhando para os dois. _ voltam mesmo?

— MESMO! _ os dois falam em uníssono, enquanto já começavam a andar em direção ao portão, acenando para o ruivo.

— Eles vão voltar mesmo? _ agora os olhos tristes e verdes encaravam Kankuro.

— Vão sim... _ o mais velho sorri.

Ainda era possível ver os dois saindo: assim que o rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas parou de acenar, começou a correr rapidamente para fora, enquanto a outra corria atrás dele gritando para ele se comportar.

— Irmão...

— Sim? _ Kankuro deixa a cena engraçada de lado e olha para o caçula.

— Posso brincar no lago agora? _ os olhos chegavam a brilhar, estava ansioso por isso.

— Agora não, só amanhã... _ ele ouve um suspiro, o pequeno estava com o olhar triste novamente.

 _"Droga... Por mim eu deixaria, mas a Temari iria me matar quando soubesse, jaan... Isso sem contar que está escurecendo, a água fica mais fria... Imagine se você ficar resfriado?! Você já ficou resfriado alguma vez? A areia deve proteger até contra resfriados, jaan..."_. A imaginação dele já estava montando uma cena em que a areia afastava até mesmo os vírus de Gaara, afinal de contas, ele nunca ficou doente ou coisa parecida.

Kankuro agora estavam tão interessado nos benefícios da defesa absoluta de areia que só nota que algo estava acontecendo quando o irmão consegue se soltar dele e ir para o chão. O motivo era que Temari e Shikamaru estavam acabando de passar pelo portão de entrada e, assim como o previsto, Temari largou o noivo sozinho resolvendo a burocracia necessária e estava indo ao encontro dos irmãos.

— Gaara! _ a loira estava eufórica. Ela pegou o caçula no colo assim que chegou perto o suficiente.

— Irmã! Onde estava? _ os olhos do pequeno Gaara brilhavam de novo, enquanto se abraçava a ela.

— Ela foi resolver coisas de adulto, Gaara... Mas agora ela vai ficar aqui, jaan. _ o irmão do meio sorria, observando os dois. Temari sendo tão carinhosa era uma cena rara.

— Mesmo!? _ aquele sorriso adorável com bochechas coradas era irresistível para qualquer um.

— Mesmo! _ a irmã diz e começa a enche-lo de beijos, o abraçando mais forte. _ prometo ficar aqui com vocês dois e o Shikamaru também _ ela sorri, olhando para o pequeno.

— Shikamaru? _ Gaara pergunta um tanto confuso, olhando-a.

— Ah... Er... Ele. _ a loira aponta para o moreno, que ia na direção deles lentamente com um olhar perdido.

— Ótima explicação, Temari! _ Kankuro não aguenta e começa a rir, pelo visto ele conseguia responder Gaara melhor do que ela.

— Gaa...ra...? _ Shikamaru estava desconcertado, olhando a cena sem acreditar ainda, de tudo o que ele poderia supor em seus pensamentos, aquilo realmente não passou nem perto.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Atinar é encontrar alguém ou descobrir por dedução. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	8. Chapter 8

PUERÍCIA TARDIA

.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 3 – 21:10.

.

Horas haviam se passado, o céu já estava iluminado por suas estrelas e pela brilhosa lua crescente. O vento frio obrigou que as janelas e portas do chalé fossem bem fechadas. Estava tudo calmo e em silencio, uma vez que os irmãos estavam brincando com Gaara na sala, depois do jantar.

 _"Essa criança..."_ , mais uma vez, Shikamaru tentava encontrar uma resposta para aquela situação. _"Nunca ouvi falar de nada que pudesse fazer isso, mas entendo que quem fez tem o Kazekage como alvo"_. Ele olha novamente para Gaara, que sorria enquanto via suas pelúcias serem controladas pelo irmão. _"Ele virou essa criança..."_.

— Ei, Shikamaru... _ Temari o tirou de seus pensamentos, parecia um tanto irritada. _ Vai ficar olhando com essa cara de bobo para assustar ele?

— Não precisa falar assim, você quem vai assustar o Gaara, jaan.

— Desculpe... _ o Nara continuava com o olhar perdido, agora em direção a uma das paredes.

 _"Como conseguem agir assim? Será que não notaram que o Gaara virou uma criancinha e vocês tratando ele assim não resolve nada... Mas que saco! "._ Perdido em seus pensamentos, Shikamaru não nota a pequena criança se aproximando lentamente. _"Se ele não se lembra de nada, o melhor seria tentar despertar as memórias e..."_.

— Boa noite. _ a voz baixa e infantil o fez sair de seus pensamentos novamente.

— Que? _ Shikamaru olhou para a pequena criança que encarava o chão, chegando a se inclinar um pouco direção a ele.

— B-Boa noite. _ o pequeno se abraça um pouco mais ao ursinho de pelúcia.

— Boa noite? _ agora os pensamentos eram voltados no motivo para aquela frase.

 _"Já é de noite a bastante tempo, para que isso agora? Problemático... Se você quisesse se aproximar não estaria olhando para o chão agora e nem abraçando esse brinquedo, isso mostra que você está inseguro em vir até aqui. O que você quer? "_. O moreno solta um suspiro longo, se levantando do sofá.

Era estranho ver Gaara assim: pequeno, assustado, fraco... Difícil explicar, mas a aparência dele era delicada e desprotegida, totalmente diferente da visão inatingível e dura que o Kazekage possuía. Alguns segundos se passam e Gaara finalmente olha para ele, os olhos em um verde profundo em contraste com aquelas marcas escuras, isso só o deixava ainda mais adorável.

 _"Você está me olhando por quê? E por que eu estou começando a pensar essas coisas de você, heim? Só por que você é fofo? Droga... O Choji é fofo, você não! Para de me olhar assim, parece até que está com medo de eu fazer algo! Saco, você não é o Gaara, ele não é..."_. (Choji é fofo de outro jeito).

— Medroso... _ a voz baixa soava como uma constatação secreta, porém, era notável para qualquer um o olhar assustado com que Gaara encarava Shikamaru, inseguro de estar perto dele.

— Me-Medroso? _ o pequeno repete e, ao notar, vira o rosto para o chão, envergonhado e corado.

— Vem irmãozinho... _ Temari quem o chama, se abaixando no chão e abrindo os braços. Na mesma hora Gaara vai correndo até ela e a abraça, escondendo o rosto.

 _"Será que eles não notam como estão se comportando? Isso não é normal! Gaara não gosta desse tipo de coisa... Vai ser problemático quando ele souber... Ele é o Gaara ainda! Não é porque ele ficou pequeno que podem tratar ele assim! "_. Shikamaru fica observando os dois irem pelo corredor, os pensamentos ainda eram de frustração por não entender o comportamento de todos.

Quando os dois entram no quarto, Shikamaru nota que Kankuro ainda estava na sala com ele. Já imaginando que receberia longas explicações, o moreno se senta novamente no sofá.

— Precisamos conversar. _ a fala de Kankuro saiu séria, assim como o olhar enquanto ele andava na direção do cunhado.

— O que sabem até agora? _ a voz sai arrastada, o Nara sabia que o assunto seria o pequeno problema que tinham agora. (Pequeno só em forma de falar).

— Que ele não ficou como quando criança, jaan. _ a voz sai calma, enquanto Kankuro se senta no sofá, ainda com o olhar sério sobre Shikamaru.

— Não? _ o Nara chega a ficar com um ar de sorriso, finalmente alguém estava pensando do jeito certo! _ Ele é o Kazekage e não uma criança e... _ ele é interrompido.

— Claro que ele é uma criança! _ a fala é seguida de uma risada, realmente era divertido ver um gênio das estratégias se afobar e falar algo assim, sem sentido. _ Qualquer um pode notar que ele é uma criança, não sou só eu e a Temari que vemos ele assim...

— Saco... _ o moreno solta um suspiro e fica sério novamente. _ O que quer dizer então?

— Ele não tem controle sobre a areia, magnetismo e nem nada do tipo. _ Kankuro agora estava mais sério _ A defesa absoluta não funciona também, embora ela não seja relacionada ao chacra dele, jaan.

— Ele não se lembra de como usar? _ Estava cada vez mais problemático pensar em alguma coisa que abrangesse todos esses "sintomas".

— Ele lembra, mas ele não consegue. O chacra ainda está lá, mas é como se não tivesse nada, só sei que ele ainda tem por causa das manchas nos olhos dele. _ ele apoia o cotovelo no braço do sofá.

 _"Seja quem for, realmente fez algo para matar Gaara. Sem a defesa absoluta já seria difícil ele se defender de ataques em grande número e sem o controle da areia para atacar, ele é apenas uma criança medrosa"_. Shikamaru franze o cenho enquanto se perdia novamente em seus pensamentos, nunca ouviu falar de nada do tipo e não sabia o que fazer, a não ser querer que tudo voltasse logo ao normal.

— Mas ele se lembra de você e da Temari, talvez possa se lembrar do que deixou ele assim e ainda recuperar as memórias até hoje... _ ele é interrompido.

— Ele parece saber quem é próximo ou não, mas ainda não tem o sinal na testa, isso é bom, jaan. _ fala sorrindo novamente _ Porque caso ele se lembre de se descontrolar porque o Yashamaru tentou assassinar ele, será realmente difícil cuidar do Gaara...

— Assassinar? _ o olhar surpreso revelava que Shikamaru não conhecia tão bem o passado do cunhado. Ele sabia que Yashamaru era o tio que cuidou deles e só.

— Sim... Seria realmente um problema se meu irmãozinho lembrasse de todos os motivos que o levaram a perder a confiança nos outros, jaan... _ a fala arrastada é seguida de um ar de riso. _ Eu sei como você pensa, por isso estou avisando: não tente tratar o meu irmão como algo além de uma criança, será ruim para ele... E para você... _ esta última parte saiu com uma voz fria, o olhar ameaçador de Kankuro só durou até ele se levantar do sofá _ ah! Seja um cara legal e lave a louça do jantar. _ ele sorri, indo para o quarto.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 3 – 21:36.

.

Shikamaru estava acabando de colocar tudo em ordem na cozinha. _"Acho melhor me acostumar a fazer esse tipo de coisa, vai ser problemático se eu não ajudar a Temari e ela ficar reclamando..."_ , o pensamento é seguido de um longo suspiro e o olhar perdido de Shikamaru ao se lembrar do pai.

A noite seguia tão calma e relaxante que induzia ao sono, até que o silencio foi quebrado pelo início de uma discussão vindo do quarto onde Temari e o noivo deixaram as coisas antes do jantar. Atiçado pela curiosidade, mesmo já imaginando do que se tratava, Shikamaru vai ver o que era, sendo possível ouvir tudo do lado de fora.

— Eu e o Gaara vamos ficar aqui! _ era impossível não reconhecer a voz irritada de Temari.

— Nem pensar, ele vai ficar no outro quarto comigo! _ Kankuro também parecia irritado.

— Mas eu quero ficar com ele hoje, Kankuro!

— Mas você precisa descansar, eu cuido dele!

 _"Os dois estão mesmo discutindo por isso? Problemáticos..."_. Um suspiro longo é dado enquanto ele bate na porta. Suas suspeitas estavam certas pela primeira vez naquela noite conturbada.

— Entra logo e pega suas coisas, você e Kankuro vão ficar no outro quarto. _ a voz de Temari era firme e séria, sem aberturas para contestações por parte de Shikamaru.

— Claro que não! faço questão de vocês dois ficarem juntinhos na suíte, é mais confortável, jaan. _ enquanto dizia isso, Kankuro abriu a porta para Shikamaru.

— Não podemos ficar no mesmo quarto, idiota! _ Temari só não começava a gritar porque Gaara parecia dormir.

O moreno assumiu que a noiva estava falando com o irmão, não com ele, mesmo assim preferiu não entrar na discussão e esperar os dois se resolverem. Ele não se importava tanto com onde iria dormir, mas não conseguia entender a competição pela presença de Gaara.

— Como se já não fossem grandinhos o suficiente para isso... _ a fala de Kankuro estava cheia de malicia.

— Por que não podem ficar no mesmo quarto? _ era a voz sonolenta de Gaara, que estava mais no mundo dos sonhos do que acordado. Também estava incomodado com toda aquela discussão.

— Por que a Temari baba quando dorme, jaan... _ a fala é seguida de uma risada.

— Imbecil... _ a aura maligna estava se formando rapidamente, enquanto Temari acertava o irmão com um tapa na nuca.

— E por que não dormem os três aqui? _ O palpite é de Shikamaru. Afinal, a cama era de casal e uma criança não ocupava tanto espaço.

— você já viu a Temari acordando? Ela vai traumatizar o Gaara... _ as risadas de Kankuro só duraram até ele levar mais um golpe e ser colocado para fora do quarto.

— Boa noite! _ ela fala colocando do lado de fora também as coisas de Shikamaru.

Os dois homens se entreolham, sabiam que qualquer reclamação agora era como assinar a sentença de morte, então preferem manter o silencio e seguirem para o quarto. Não seria tão ruim assim: Shikamaru perdeu a companhia da noiva e Kankuro a companhia do irmão, mas ambos continuavam sãos e salvos.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ESCRITÓRIO DO KAZEKAGE– DIA 4 – 05:28.

.

O escritório estava diferente, mesmo sem nada ter saído do lugar. A planta em cima da mesa se encontrava completamente murcha e seca, a mesa coberta por poeira, o ar estava com uma qualidade ruim pelo local ter ficado fechado até agora. Mesmo depois de muitas viagens do Kazekage, a maioria longa, era a primeira vez que Baki notava tanto descuido naquela sala.

 _"Eu entrei aqui há alguns dias para pegar a agenda, eu deveria ter pelo menos colocado a planta para pegar sol..."_ , Baki dá um suspiro longo e repensa: _"Não... Qualquer coisa que eu tire do lugar, posso estar tirando uma pista do que houve também! Espero que a demora em vir aqui não tenha me feito perder todas as chances de achar algo"_.

O olhar minucioso passou pela mesa, gavetas, armário, livros, qualquer pequeno espaço que algo pudesse se esconder e nada foi encontrado. Era desgastante procurar por algo que nem mesmo se sabia o que era, mesmo assim, Baki mantinha o foco em sua investigação.

Agora, o homem estava sentado à mesa no lugar de Gaara. _"Se eu fosse um inimigo, pela janela eu teria um ponto cego do Kazekage, mas os ninjas do lado de fora teriam visto algo"_. Ele se levanta, apoiando na mesa. _"Se Gaara estivesse olhando pela janela, notaria a porta ser aberta... Não, ele notaria não importa onde o inimigo estivesse"_. Novamente ele se senta à mesa e fica olhando para a porta em sua frente, sem saber como prosseguir agora.

 _"Lembro de ter vindo aqui trazer alguns relatórios e depois sair. Com certeza algum conselheiro veio depois de mim para uma reunião 'importante' que levou horas..."_. O homem fica encarando a porta, tinha quase certeza que o Kazekage também iria ficar encarando ela, como uma saída da presença dos conselheiros.

 _"Quando finalmente eles saíram, tenho certeza de que Gaara saiu logo depois para descansar..."_. Um sorriso discreto se forma na face parcialmente coberta (por uma cortininha). _"É isso! Ele não foi encontrado aqui, Kankuro achou ele no quarto dele! Não começou aqui e sim lá! "._ O homem se levanta, mais confiante agora. Suas buscas estavam apenas começando. Apesar de Gaara ser totalmente reservado e só manter contato com "estranhos" pelo escritório, alguma coisa aconteceu no quarto dele.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 4 – 07:34.

.

O sol estava ligeiramente mais claro devido ao horário, com nuvens brancas bem espalhadas pelo céu azul. No centro do vale, o rio de águas translucidas seguia seu curso calmamente em direção ao lago. Os pássaros cantando, novamente, dava um ar de alegria em todo o local. Esta era a belíssima vista dos chalés, que ficavam ao lado do acidente geográfico.

A vista era apreciada por Shikamaru, enquanto Temari e Kankuro levavam o irmão para o lago, cada um o segurando-o em uma das mãos. O pequeno estava ansioso para brincar, os olhos brilhavam só por chegar perto da água.

— Não vá muito para o fundo, pode ser perigoso. _ a irmã mais velha diz séria, soltando a mão dele.

— Que fundo? _ Kankuro franze o cenho, soltando a mão de Gaara também.

— Como assim que fundo? Isso é um lago, não é? _ a confusão na voz de Temari fez Kankuro soltar uma risada.

— Está tudo raso, não tem nenhuma parte funda! _ as risadas seguiam com um olhar irritado em resposta.

 _"Pelo menos nada perigoso pode acontecer, certo?"_ , agora a loira olhava para o caçula, que mesmo estando já no meio do lago, só estava até as canelas embaixo da água.

— Isso chega a ser ridículo... _ ela coloca a mão na frente do rosto, nem mesmo deitado Gaara ficaria completamente embaixo da água.

— E o que quer que eu faça? Pelo menos ele está se divertindo, jaan... _ Kankuro sorri, olhando para o irmão juntando algumas pedrinhas.

— Ele merece algo melhor! _ a voz sai irritada, enquanto Temari olhava em volta _ não é possível que não tenha algum lugar mais fundo...

— Os rios de Tanigakure se transformam em riachos rasos nessa época do ano... _ a voz arrastada de Shikamaru chama a atenção dos dois irmãos. _ não tem muito o que se fazer sobre isso. _ ele levanta as mãos e as coloca atrás da cabeça, indo até Gaara.

— Ei... Você falou com ele ontem à noite? _ a fala sai em tom tão baixo que parecia um sussurro da loira para o irmão.

— Sim, fiz a parte suja pra você não perder o namorado... _ Kankuro também responde em tom baixo, sorrindo de canto. _ me deve um favor agora, irmãzinha...

— Eu deixo você dormir com ele hoje. _ Temari fala um tanto ríspida, já sabendo que seria esse o favor.

Os dois ficam agora observando Shikamaru falar com Gaara, não dava para ouvir o que estavam falando, mas pelo sorriso adorável que a criança dava para ele, não era nada com o que se preocupar. Não demora muito para os dois estarem juntando pedrinhas e trocando risos em uma conversa que só os dois entendiam.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Puerícia é o período da vida compreendido entre o nascimento e a adolescência, ou seja, a infância. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	9. Chapter 9

ÁGUA SUSTIDA

.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 4 – 12:09.

.

A brisa calma entrava pelas janelas do chalé e ajudava a preguiça se instalar depois do almoço, pelo menos, para quem já havia terminado de comer. Os três irmãos estavam sentados à mesa, os dois mais velhos esperando o caçula almoçar.

— Quer ajuda? _ Temari pergunta angustiada, Shikamaru estava começando a lavar a louça e Gaara ainda estava longe de terminar.

— Deixa ele, Temari... _ Kankuro repreende, olhando tranquilamente para o nada.

 _"Como ele consegue demorar tanto assim!?"_. Ela acaba desviando o olhar, ficar encarando o pequeno dava a impressão de fazê-lo demorar mais ainda.

Olhando agora pela janela, era possível ver o chalé ao lado. A vista estava desinteressante até que sai de lá uma garota de biquíni com um grande pergaminho sendo levado nas costas e um rapaz vestido de verde com cabelo tigelinha, utilizando as mãos para andar. _" Rock Lee e Mitsashi Tenten... Devem estar indo treinar, mas com certeza vão vir aqui depois, pelo que Kankuro me contou..."_. Eles acenam assim que notam alguém na janela e recebem um aceno de Temari em resposta.

— Quanto mais rápido comer, mais rápido vai poder ir brincar lá fora. _ ela sorri, olhando novamente para o irmão, estava tentando incentiva-lo.

— Ele vai acabar se engasgando se tentar comer rápido... _ Kankuro repreende novamente, preocupado caso o pequeno Gaara tentasse.

— Temari, deixa ele... _ dessa vez foi Shikamaru quem falou.

"Assim até parece que eu não sei como cuidar do meu irmão!", ela fica um tanto emburrada, olhando para a janela de novo. Os dois ninjas se afastavam calmamente, indo em direção ao lago. _"Do jeito que o lago está raso, você não vai precisar do biquíni... E que tipo de treinamento se faz andando de cabeça para baixo? "_. O comportamento dos dois era engraçado e inusitado para Temari.

— Terminei! _ a voz de Gaara estava contente. Mal ele acaba de falar e já pula da cadeira.

— Até mais para os dois pombinhos! _ Kankuro fala com certa implicância, caminhando para fora e sendo seguido pelo irmão mais novo.

— Mas o que... _ a loira olha para o prato vazio em cima da mesa, em seguida, para os dois indo apressados.

 _"Como ele acabou tão rápido do nada!? Aposto que Kankuro fez alguma coisa para ajudar ele sem eu olhar..."_ , os pensamentos continuam enquanto ela dá alguns passos, se afastando da janela.

— Deixa eles... _ após a fala preguiçosa vem um bocejo longo.

— Eu não pretendia ir atrás deles. _ a loira sorri, indo até Shikamaru. _ Eu quero saber algumas coisas antes...

— Eu não vou fazer nada com o Gaara, já entendi que ele é uma criança... _ Ele imaginava ser mais uma conversa, como a que teve com o cunhado _ E como uma criança, meu dever é proteger ele _ a fala calma é seguida de mais um bocejo _ mas como vocês dois protegem ele também, acho que eu posso relaxar...

— Só depois que me responder as perguntas _ Temari sorri, olhando para o noivo.

Ela sabia que provavelmente Shikamaru havia passado a noite em claro pensando em como lidar com toda aquela situação, mas estava curiosa quanto aos vizinhos. _"É realmente bom que o Gaara tenha contato com os amigos, mas não sei que tipo de comportamento aqueles dois tem normalmente... "_.

— Quais perguntas? _ agora ele passa uma das mãos molhadas no rosto, tentando se livrar do sono.

— Por que eles vieram aqui mesmo em baixa temporada? _ a loira se encosta na pia, olhando séria para Shikamaru.

— Para esconder o Gaara, não foi? _ a fala só não era mais arrastada do que os movimentos lentos que o moreno fazia enquanto ia até a mesa para pegar o prato.

— Estou me referindo ao Lee e à Tenten... _ ela coloca a mão no rosto, suspirando. O sono realmente é um inimigo natural da lógica.

— A explicação é longa... _ após a fala, ele boceja novamente. _ Quer mesmo saber?

— Anda logo! _ a impaciência de Temari a faz ir até ele, pegar o prato e colocá-lo dentro da pia.

— Aqui é o destino de muitas pessoas de férias _ ele se senta à mesa, olhando para a noiva _ as férias deles caíram na baixa temporada... – ele faz um movimento com os ombros, os levantando um pouco, como se tirasse toda a responsabilidade de si mesmo.

— Mas o Lee veio treinar ou tirar férias? _ Quanto às férias de Tenten ela havia entendido, mas quanto ao Lee...

— Na cabeça problemática dele é a mesma coisa. _ o moreno sorri levemente, Temari estava terminando de arrumar tudo para ele. _ Ele sabe que ninguém tem paciência de ajudar no treinamento como a Tenten, por isso veio junto...

— As férias dela estão sendo um fracasso: treinamento, águas rasas e sem muitas opções do que fazer aqui... _ após a fala ela acaba de enxaguar o último talher, estava tudo em ordem agora.

— Ela não se importa em ajudar, e acho que as águas rasas não vão ser um problema para ela. _ ele sorri.

— E por que? _ a confusão na voz era acompanhada de curiosidade enquanto ela se aproximava do noivo.

— Você vai saber depois... _ pela quarta vez ele boceja, agora esticando os braços e depois colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, enquanto se levantava.

— Vai ir ver as nuvens agora, certo? _ na verdade, ela sabia que ele cairia no sono alguns minutos depois de começar a olhar para elas.

— Que saco... estou sendo tão previsível assim pra você? _ ele sorri de canto _ Vem junto? _ recebendo um aceno positivo de Temari, os dois se dirigem para o lado de fora.

 _"Não acho que Lee será um problema no fim das contas, ele vai adorar ficar brincando com o Gaara... E Tenten também..."_. Ela sorri com os pensamentos, se sentando na varanda ao lado de Shikamaru.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 4 – 12:34.

.

A brisa fresca contrastava com o calor do sol brilhante. Nuvens brancas e espaçadas ajudavam a decorar o cenário, onde vários pássaros cantavam escondidos nas copas das árvores.

Na fenda do vale, o riacho se movia com águas calmas e cristalinas. Na borda da depressão relativa estavam dois irmãos, deitados de barriga para baixo e observando do alto o filete de água que corria lentamente. Próximo dos dois, na varanda do chalé, estavam os noivos que dormiam tranquilamente abraçados um ao outro.

— Por que eu tenho que esperar pra ir lá? _ o pequeno Gaara pergunta, olhando agora para o irmão.

— Porque você acabou de almoçar e vai ficar enjoado se for brincar agora, jaan... _ ele não sabia bem como explicar isso, mas sabia que não era bom para ninguém se esforçar depois de comer.

— E tem que esperar muito ou pouco?

 _"Você adora fazer essas perguntas difíceis, né? Como eu vou saber quanto tempo tem que esperar!?"_. O mais velho se senta, olhando em volta e notando a irmã. _"Acho que vou atrapalhar vocês só um pouco, jaan...",_ ele sorri de canto.

— Pergunta pra Temari, ela quem sabe quanto tempo tem que esperar, tá? _ ele bagunça os cabelos vermelhos.

— Tá! _ ele sorri, se levantando e indo até a irmã e encostando levemente o dedo na bochecha dela _ Te-ma-ri... _ a voz tão baixa não consegue acordar ela.

— O que houve, Gaara? _ a voz sonolenta era de Shikamaru, que estava com tanta preguiça que nem faz questão de abrir os olhos, mas havia acordado com a presença da criança.

— Quanto tempo eu tenho que esperar? _ a voz continuava baixa, agora para não incomodar a irmã.

— ... Er... _ ele não entendeu bem a pergunta, mas mostra um pequeno espaço com os dedos _ assim, está bom?

— ... Assim? _ a criança olha confusa, tentando copiar a "medida" com as mãos pequenas _ Tá! _ ele sorri corando levemente, voltando para perto do irmão e mostrando a ele _ Tenho que esperar isso! _ a voz era contente enquanto mostrava as mãos para Kankuro.

— Só isso? Então falta pouco, jaan! _ o mais velho solta uma risada, vendo o irmão se deitar de novo.

 _"Não faço a menor ideia de quanto tempo seja isso, mas não tenho coragem de fazer você esperar muito..."_. O mais velho se deita novamente, ao lado do irmão, e os dois voltam a observar as águas calmas correndo.

Pouco tempo depois, ao longe, é possível ver alguém correndo tão rápido que levantava respingos de água atrás de si. _"Lee... Deve estar treinando ainda..."_. Ao notar os dois irmãos olhando-o, o ninja vestido de verde começa a acenar.

— Pode ir brincar agora? _ Os olhos brilhando só mostravam o quanto Gaara estava ansioso para ficar com os amigos. _ Pode?

— Não... _ ele aponta para Lee e depois para Tenten, que estava longe ainda do companheiro de time. _ Eles estão treinando, mas quando acabarem, você pode ir _ o mais velho sorri.

— ... Treinando? _ o pequeno fica olhando os dois, prestando a máxima atenção possível.

Enquanto a Mitsashi tentava fazer uma barreira de um lado ao outro das paredes íngremes, Rock Lee fazia vários tipos de exercício, alternando entre eles e prendendo a atenção de Gaara. Depois de algum tempo, no que deveria ser a quarta tentativa, Tenten finalmente termina de fazer a barreira e começa a ir mais adiante, na direção das quedas d'água.

 _"Essa barreira não adiantou muito, a água continua passando, nada mudou..."._ Agora não era só Gaara quem olhava tudo com atenção, aquela barreira incomum despertou a curiosidade de Kankuro.

— EI, LEE! O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!? _ não foi só o rapaz que olhou para ele, Kankuro conseguiu despertar a irmã e o cunhado também.

— VOU TREINAR MINHA RESISTÊNCIA! _ o ninja sorridente responde, acenando para Kankuro.

— MAS COMO!? _ Kankuro se senta, olhando atentamente.

— COM ESFORÇO! _ a fala sai tão animada que era possível ver as "chamas da juventude" emanando pelos olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados.

— Posso treinar também? _ os olhos brilhando de Gaara eram irresistíveis, mas qualquer treino que viesse de Lee era um perigo potencial para uma pessoa normal, imagine para uma criança!

— Você não, irmãozinho... Mas o Kankuro pode... _ a aura maligna de Temari estava se espalhando rápido. _ Ele pelo visto está muito disposto...

— O-O que? _ ele rapidamente se levanta, olhando para a irmã. _ Temari... E-Eu acordei você, irmãzinha? _ ele tentava dar um sorriso para acalma-la.

— Você é inconveniente, Kankuro... _ a fala fria vinha dela enquanto andava na direção dele.

— Espera, espera... – Kankuro praticamente implora, dando alguns passos para trás, até notar que estava próximo demais da beirada.

Agora o mais velho tinha que se decidir: descer até onde Lee estava e participava do tal treinamento ou encarava a irmã. _"O treinamento do Lee é menos assustador e menos arriscado, jaan..."_. Após se resolver, ele vai até o ninja de cabelo de tigelinha, que não entendeu nada do que houve.

— Vai treinar também!? _ Lee estava contente e surpreso pelo novo companheiro de treinos.

— Sim... Mas que treinamento é esse?

 _"Com certeza a Tenten vai fazer algo como jogar armas, mas não vejo ela em lugar nenhum..."_. Kankuro olhava em volta, tentando encontrar alguma pista. Não haviam alvos, nem armadilhas, a tal barreira de antes estava distante deles, talvez fosse para não poderem sair dali.

— Não tem mais tempo de explicar, se prepare! _ enquanto falava isso, Lee abriu algum de seus portões internos, já que era possível ver a pele dele avermelhada.

 _"Me preparar!? COMO!? Minhas marionetes estão guardadas e eu nem faço ideia do que é para fazer!"_. Olhando em sua volta novamente, agora bem mais nervoso, Kankuro finalmente encontra a Mitsashi, segurando seu grande pergaminho aberto, ela estava em uma das quedas d'água mais altas.

— O meu irmão vai ficar bem? _ a pequena criança olhava para Kankuro e Lee, ele estava no colo da irmã mais velha.

— Vai... Ele vai sobreviver... _ Temari sorri de canto, olhando ameaçadora ainda para Kankuro.

— Ei, Kankuro! Você sabe nadar, certo!? _ Shikamaru quem pergunta, tentando não rir.

— O QUE!? _ Kankuro fica ainda mais nervoso, agora olhando para Shikamaru. _ O QUE ELA VAI FAZER!?

— Prenda a respiração! Vai ser problemático se você se afogar! _ o moreno não consegue mais prender e começa a gargalhar, vendo o desespero de Kankuro.

 _"Mas que cacete vai acontecer!? Eu preciso sair daqui, jaan!"_. Olhando para cima, vendo os irmãos e o cunhado, ele não nota a enorme onda vindo em sua direção até ser tarde demais para fugir.

Uma das poucas coisas que ele se recorda é de ver Lee tentando enfrentar toda aquela água e seguir em frente. Como Kankuro não estava pronto para aquilo, foi jogado contra a barreira e ficou preso lá, recebendo o impacto da água até que não conseguiu mais prender a respiração.

 _"De onde veio essa água toda? Eu acho que foi daquele pergaminho... Mas como ela prendeu isso no pergaminho? "_. Os pensamentos de Kankuro agora eram imagens da sua imaginação, mostrando Tenten secar todo um lago e aprisionar a água no pergaminho com peixes e tudo mais. _"Ela deve ser um monstro igual a Temari, melhor manter distância dela, jaan! "_.

— Finalmente você acordou! _ a voz era da Mitsashi, ela parecia contente enquanto parava de balança-lo.

Aos poucos Kankuro consegue abrir os olhos, mas via tudo embaçado ainda. _"Temari me paga..."._ Ele começa a olhar em volta, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo: em sua frente estava Tenten, ainda segurando os ombros dele; ao lado estavam Shikamaru e Temari sentados na varanda, os dois rindo e olhando-o; no lago estavam Lee e Gaara brincando, a água era tanta que conseguiu enche-lo até a borda entre as duas barreiras que foram feitas.

— Acordei? _ a fala dele saiu confusa e um tanto rouca, sendo seguida de uma crise de tosse.

— Sim! Graças à ao Lee que tirou você da água... _ Temari não consegue continuar a falar, não conseguia controlar as risadas.

— E também graças à respiração boca a boca que você recebeu... _ Shikamaru também ria, olhando com uma cara não muito inocente para o cunhado mais velho.

— ...Respiração boca a boca? _ Kankuro já tinha parado de tossir e agora estava olhando um tanto surpreso para Tenten. _ Mesmo depois do que eu falei antes... Obrigado! _ ele sorri.

— Não fui eu quem fiz... _ ela desvia o olhar, completamente vermelha.

— Então... _ ele olha para Temari _ Eu sabia que você me ama, irmãzinha... _ ele sorri de canto.

— Também não! _ a loira volta a rir, olhando para o irmão.

— S-Shikamaru!? _ o sorriso vai completamente embora quando Kankuro olha para o moreno.

— Errado! _ ele consegue falar em meio as risadas.

— Então quem foi? _ Kankuro olha para Tenten novamente.

— Bem... _ ela estava completamente vermelha, um tanto nervosa em falar _ ... Foi o Lee... _ ela disse quase que em um sussurro.

Demoram alguns segundos para ele finalmente assimilar: _"Então o grilo gigante além de me tirar da água ainda fez isso, eu devo duas a ele e... Não! Como assim ele fez respiração boca a boca em mim!? EU NEM PUDE ME DEFENDER!"_.

— O LEE!? _ o grito estridente fez com que o rapaz de cabelo tigelinha e o irmão mais novo olhassem para ele.

— Oi! _ Gaara acena, indo para a beirada. _ Está melhor?

— Não precisa agradecer! _ Lee vai até a beirada também, se apoiando com uma das mãos e com a outra fazendo o sinal de "nice guy" com um sorriso brilhoso.

— E quem disse que eu quero agradecer, jaan!? _ Kankuro se levanta irritado, indo na direção deles com uma forte intensão assassina, mas que se perde completamente quando o irmão estende os braços na direção dele. _ o que foi, irmãozinho? _ ele fala calmo, pegando Gaara no colo.

— Brinca comigo? _ o ruivo pergunta adoravelmente.

— Claro! _ o mais velho sorri, pulando na água com ele.

— Cuidado para não se afogar de novo, entendo que você não saiba nadar por morar em um deserto e... _ é interrompido.

— Não fale coisas idiotas, Lee! _ ela o faz se soltar da beirada e afundar na água _ é a última vez que ajudo você nos seus treinamentos!

— Mas Tenten! _ o rapaz choraminga, tentando se segurar de novo.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 4 – 13:12.

.

A tarde seguia tranquila e preguiçosa. No lago "artificial" criado por Tenten, estava ela, o companheiro de time e os dois irmãos brincando, sendo observados por Temari e Shikamaru.

— Acho que vão ser boas férias, no fim das contas... _ a loira sorri, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do noivo.

— Para todos nós... _ o moreno completa, passando um dos braços pela cintura da noiva e sorrindo.

 _"Espero que o Gaara se lembre desses momentos, mas se não conseguir se lembrar, eu e Kankuro vamos repetir até ele se enjoar..."_. Ela se ajeita um pouco melhor, apoiada em Shikamaru e assim passam até o final da tarde, quando o céu já estava entre o alaranjado e o azul escuro.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Suster é o mesmo que conter, suprimir, reprimir, sustentar. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	10. Chapter 10

APTIDÃO PARA DESENFADAR

.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 4 – 22:04.

.

O céu estava parcialmente coberto por nuvens, mas algumas estrelas ainda eram possíveis de serem vistas. O vento frio e úmido batia contra o vidro da janela, a deixando um tanto embaçada.

Todos da casa se encontravam no quarto principal: Temari estava sentada na cama com Gaara no colo, enquanto penteava os cabelos vermelhos com todo o cuidado possível, sentado no chão ao lado deles estava Shikamaru que distraia o pequeno com as sombras na parede e, sentado na outra ponta da cama, Kankuro olhava para seus pergaminhos.

_ Não sabe qual marionete vai usar para se proteger do Lee? _ Temari fala implicante.

_ Para de lembrar disso toda hora! _ a resposta sai irritada, enquanto Kankuro juntava os pergaminhos _ Nenhuma delas iria me ajudar, isso que está me irritando!

_ Por que não? _ a fala curiosa de Gaara era inconfundível.

_ Você é pequeno demais para entender, jaan... _ Kankuro sorri, havia descoberto uma maneira nova de fugir das perguntas do mais novo.

_ Eu posso mostrar com as sombras enquanto você fala, o Gaara não vai conseguir dormir sem saber, não é? _ O moreno sorri implicante, pelo visto, a convivência com Temari estava deixando os dois mais parecidos.

_ Eu quero muito saber... _ Os olhos verdes e brilhantes encaravam Kankuro.

_ Er... _ ele não conseguia negar nada com esse olhar _ Bem, é que eu não consigo lutar contra a Tenten...

 _"E naquela hora não tinha muito o que eu fazer! Droga, eu devo ter parecido um idiota! Isso sem contar na participação especial do Lee para acabar de ferrar a minha imagem... Eu não tenho coragem de aparecer na frente dela de novo, jaan..."_. Kankuro solta um longo suspiro, colocando os pergaminhos em um canto do quarto e depois se joga na cama. _"Konohagakure é um lugar que nunca mais poderei visitar de novo com a cabeça erguida..."._

_ Você quer lutar com a Tenten porque gosta dela? _ agora o olhar era ainda mais curioso.

_ De onde tirou isso!? _ ele fica encarando o irmão surpreso, já havia se acostumado com as perguntas extremamente filosóficas por vezes, mas coisas desse tipo eram novidades _ Temari, anda enchendo a cabeça do Gaara de bobeiras!? _ ele olha irritado para a irmã.

 _"Quem ensina coisas desse tipo para uma criança!? Ainda mais em relação a mim, jaan!"_. A loira continuava penteando o irmão mais novo calmamente, sem se importar. _"Vai ficar calada, sem nem se defender, é?",_ ele franze o cenho, ainda esperando a resposta.

_ Foi o Shikamaru. _ a loira nem faz questão de olhar para Kankuro enquanto responde.

_ Ele me perguntou de onde eu conheço a Temari... _ a fala preguiçosa é seguida de um bocejo.

_ Eu não quero lutar com ela por isso, Gaara... _ Kankuro fala mais sério, olhando para o irmão _ Eu quero recuperar minha honra, jaan!

_ quem tirou a sua honra foi o Lee, com um beijo cheio do calor da juventude! _ Temari não aguenta e começa a rir depois de falar, ainda sem olhar para o irmão. Apesar dos comentários, toda a atenção dela estava voltada para não machucar o caçula.

_ Acho que já vou indo... _ Shikamaru comenta entre as risadas baixas, enquanto se levanta _ Vai ser problemático você continuar fazendo esses comentários se vai dormir com os seus irmãos, Temari... _ ele quase sussurra, com a voz arrastada e seguida de um bocejo longo.

_ Como assim vai dormir comigo e com o Gaara? Eu vou dormir com ele hoje! _ como se não fosse o bastante os comentários, agora Kankuro também estava irritado sobre isso.

_ Boa noite! _ o moreno ele já estava do lado de fora, fazendo jus em ser "o número um em fugir".

_ O combinado foi você dormir com o Gaara, não tinha nada sobre eu não poder dormir também! _ a loira sorri vitoriosa, deixando o pente de lado.

 _"Aposto que foi o Shikamaru quem deu essa ideia... Não! Ele não iria perder a chance de ficar agarrado com ela, então não foi ele, jaan... Isso só pode ter sido fruto dessa mente cheia de maldade que você tem, Temari! Mas hoje não! Hoje eu já tive o bastante, pelo menos a minha noite de sono será digna!"._ Kankuro encarava a irmã de cara feia, se preparando para começar a "batalha".

_ Você é uma trapaceira! _ a voz sai irritada. Se o irmão mais novo não estivesse ali, com certeza o adjetivo usado seria outro.

_ Melhor do que ser um idiota! _ Temari também falava irritada.

A discussão calorosa começou assim. Enquanto ainda "resolviam" sobre quem iria dormir aonde, Gaara se senta no meio da cama e fica olhando para os dois, com os olhos marejados. Demora um pouco até a discussão esfriar e ambos os irmãos olharem para o caçula, sem entender o que aconteceu.

_ Gaara... O certo é você escolher com quem quer dormir, jaan... _ agora Kankuro falava mais calmo, olhando preocupado para o irmão.

_ É verdade, você quem escolhe qual de nós dois prefere. _ Temari acaricia levemente o rosto dele. _ Não queríamos assustar você...

_ Os dois querem mesmo ficar perto de mim? _ a voz estava cheia de receio da resposta.

_ Claro que sim! _ Kankuro sorri, bagunçando os cabelos recém arrumados de Gaara. _ você é nosso irmãozinho, sempre vamos querer ficar perto de você!

_ Sim, queremos tanto ficar perto de você que estamos até com ciúmes um do outro! _ Temari sorri, mas afasta a mão de Kankuro.

_ Eu quero ficar com os dois! _ a criança sorri da maneira mais doce possível, corando levemente.

Graças à pequena criança, a resposta para a discussão foi achada. A noite tranquila passou com os dois irmãos mais velhos abraçados ao mais novo, pelo menos quando um não estava tentando empurrar o outro para longe.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 5 – 05:39.

.

O sol quente deixava a paisagem árida ainda mais seca, os raios tingindo lentamente o solo fazia com que tudo não passasse de uma imensidão em tons amarelados e foscos. Apesar de tudo estar iluminado e quente, poucas pessoas haviam despertado e isso ocasionava em um silencio absoluto em Suna, como se fosse uma cidade abandonada no deserto.

Baki estava no quarto de Gaara, havia passado a madrugada lá tentando achar qualquer tipo de pista do que aconteceu, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi uma pilha de tralhas quando abriu o armário. Ele estranhou, afinal, o Kazekage era sempre bem organizado com tudo o que fazia, mas por algum motivo ali não estava arrumado. Como não queria descartar nada que pudesse ajudar a resolver aquele mistério, Baki levou horas separando, analisando e arrumando tudo, para no final descobrir que era somente bagunça.

Cansado e um tanto frustrado, ele se senta na cama ouvindo um som oco. _"Mas o que..."_ , ele se mexe e novamente o som é ouvido. Ao notar que vinha da cama, Baki se abaixa para ver o que estava errado com ela e encontra algo que havia passado despercebido até então: o estrado da cama estava quebrado em alguns lugares diferentes.

Normalmente iria-se pensar que a cama precisa de reparos e Baki conhecia seu Kazekage o suficiente para saber que ele iria ignorar aquilo por "não ser importante", mas também conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele dormia tão imóvel que vez ou outra achava que o pior tinha acontecido com Gaara quando ele pegava no sono em seu escritório. _" Se está quebrado, não foi ele quem quebrou... Então isso deve ter sido alguém, mas quem quebraria isso e por quê? "._

O homem se enfiou um pouco mais embaixo da cama, talvez alguma evidencia estivesse escondida ali, mas tudo o que ele encontrou foi um pergaminho decorado e com o nome de Gaara escrito nele. O tal pergaminho é rapidamente descartado como algo importante, até que em um estalo, Baki lembra de algo: _"Mesmo não encontrando com ninguém desconhecido aqui, ele por vezes traz algumas coisas para adiantar no dia seguinte..."_. Aquilo realmente poderia ter sido uma armadilha do inimigo, mas não se poderia saber até abrir.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 5 – 07:13.

.

A manhã calma começou com o canto dos pássaros e os raios tímidos do sol iluminando toda a área dos chalés. O rio, que agora estava novamente raso, corria lentamente sobre as várias pedras coloridas que podiam ser vistas através da água transparente. Neste cenário, dois irmãos estavam juntando pedrinhas e comparando umas com as outras.

_ Eu acho que essas duas são as mais bonitas... _ o pequeno Gaara fala, mostrando duas pedras azuis.

_ Você gosta porque são azuis ou porque são brilhosas? _ o mais velho sorri, olhando as pedras.

_ Porque se parecem com os olhos da mamãe! _ a fala sai contente, enquanto ele olhava para as pedras também.

 _"Essa resposta foi a melhor de todas..."_ , Kankuro sorri mais, com o olhar terno na direção do irmão, que guardava cuidadosamente as pedras. _"Eu não me lembro de nada dela, mas você sabe até a cor dos olhos..."_

_ Irmãozinho, você é incrível, jaan! _ em resposta a este comentário, Kankuro nota que o irmão estava completamente vermelho, mas sorrindo.

Os dois continuam andando pelo lago e juntando mais pedras, até que alguém correndo rápido o suficiente para inquietar a água atrás de si é visto. _"Não acredito que esse cara está fazendo aquele treinamento louco de novo, jaan!"_. Cabelo tigelinha, roupa verde e correndo com as mãos, não poderia ser ninguém além de:

_ Lee! _ Gaara fala alegre, acenando.

 _"Não quero nem imaginar esse cara se trombando com o Gaara, com certeza ele iria machucar o meu irmão... Daí eu machucaria ele, bastante..."_. Enquanto o ninja se aproximava, os pensamentos de Kankuro eram cheios de modos diferentes de machucar Rock Lee.

_ Está treinando? _ o pequeno não parava de olhar, achava incrível Lee conseguir ficar daquele jeito e andar por aí.

_ Sim! _ ele fica em postura usual. _ Mas agora eu vou para a segunda parte do treinamento da manhã, quer vir junto!? _ os olhos brilhavam com a "chama da juventude".

_ Quero! _ os olhos verdes brilhavam com animosidade.

_ E você Kank... _ ele é interrompido.

_ Você se aproveita de mim e ainda tem coragem de me perguntar alguma coisa!? _ a voz irritada de Kankuro era acompanhada por um olhar assassino.

_ Achei que iria gostar de treinar de novo comigo e... _ novamente, ele é interrompido.

_ Aquilo não foi um treino! Foi um FIASCO! Uma tentativa de assassinato à minha honra! Sua e daquele monstro! _ ele estava realmente furioso.

Nem todas as torturas que Kankuro conseguia pensar poderiam nivelar com os pesadelos assustadores que ele teve pela noite: cenas terríveis com Tenten parecendo um monstro assustador, selando tudo ao seu redor como se fosse um buraco negro enquanto Lee passava protetor labial e ensaiava beijos.

_ Vamos chamar a Tenten também? _ Gaara falava animado, estava afastado do irmão, indo de mãos dadas com Lee.

_ Sim! Ela vai adorar treinar com você! _ Lee também falava animado, estavam indo para a escada que dava acesso da falha do rio para os chalés.

 _"Fui ignorado... Completamente ignorado... E pelo meu próprio irmão, jaan..."_. Kankuro olhava para os dois, incrédulo. _"Trocado por um grilo gigante! Eu definitivamente preciso recuperar a minha honra!"_. Com isso em mente, ele já estava começando a pensar em como usar Lee a seu favor para derrotar Tenten e depois se livrar dele.

_ Eu também vou treinar! _ o mais velho fala indo atrás dos dois.

Depois de chegarem até os chalés, os três agora estavam em frente ao qual os ninjas de Konoha estavam hospedados. _"Ela deve ser esforçada nos treinamentos igual ao Lee, para estar acordada a essa hora da manhã só para treinar..."_ , os pensamentos de Kankuro agora o levavam a imaginar Tenten e Lee, os dois com collant verde e levantando pesos.

_ TENTEN! ACORDAAAAAAAA! _ Lee gritava enquanto entrava no chalé, com certeza aquilo era uma forma eficaz (e errada) de acordar alguém.

_ Eu acho que esse não é o jeito certo de acordar a Tenten, né? _ Gaara olha para o irmão.

_ Definitivamente não é, jaan... _ era possível ver uma pequena gota de suor escorrendo pela testa do mais velho, só de imaginar caso ela fosse como a irmã.

Momentos em silêncio depois, é possível ver Lee sendo jogado pela porta. A garota parecia realmente um monstro, com o cabelo despenteado, o pijama amassado e com um dos chinelos faltando porque foi arremessado junto ao companheiro de time.

_ Se tentar me acordar de novo antes das onze... Lee... _ ela conseguia ser tão ameaçadora quanto Temari, com aura maligna e tudo.

_ Mas Tenten, o Kankuro e o Gaara até vão treinar com a gente! _ o rapaz fala se levantando.

 _"Eu não sei mais se quero treinar com essa criatura, jaan... "_. Kankuro engole o seco, vendo a cabeça de Tenten se virar na direção deles lentamente, enquanto pegava de volta o chinelo que foi jogado em Lee. _" Sinto que estou em risco!"_ , ele desvia o olhar para o irmão mais novo, mais gotas de suor se formavam enquanto ele pensava em como sair de perto daquela coisa assustadora ainda com vida.

_ Oi Tenten! - Gaara fala de maneira adorável, acenando para ela.

_ E-Ei... Irmãozinho, fica quieto, jaan... _ Ele pega o irmão no colo, fechando os olhos _ A Tenten está com sono ainda e vamos deixar ela descansar... - Mesmo sem olhar, ele sabia que ela estava indo na direção deles.

A mente de Kankuro já havia montado uma cena onde ele havia caído em uma armadilha explorando as ruínas do País do Vento e uma múmia terrível havia matado o companheiro de explorações e prendido ele e o irmão com as bandagens, agora ela se aproximava lentamente, dava até para sentir a respiração.

_ Por favor me deixe viver... _ Kankuro sussurra ainda de olhos fechados.

_ Hum? _ o mais novo olha-o confuso.

_ Bom dia! _ Tenten fala de forma doce, enquanto pegava Gaara no colo.

_ Você escondeu as orelhas de urso aonde? _ Gaara perguntava aproveitando para mexer no cabelo dela e procurar.

_ Depois eu faço elas _ A morena solta uma risada, deixando-o mexer como quisesse - Você acordou cedo porque quer treinar?

_ Sim, ele e o Kankuro... _ foi Lee quem falou, indo até eles depois de se recuperar do ataque.

_ E-eu? Mas... _ Ele olhava confuso para a garota, ela não parecia nem um pouco ameaçadora como a segundos atrás, em sua imaginação fértil. _ Mas e se você se machucar, Gaara? _ Ele fala preocupado e também para tentar poupar o irmão (e a si mesmo) do treino.

_ Tudo bem, eu quero me machucar. _ A fala do pequeno é seguida por um sorriso.

_ Como assim? _ Lee e Tenten falaram ao mesmo tempo, os dois olhando surpresos para Gaara.

_ Eu quero saber se a dor de se machucar é a mesma que eu sinto aqui dentro... _ ele responde enquanto coloca a mão sobre o peito, parecendo triste agora.

_ Ei, ei, ei... Nada de se machucar, porque além de doer em você, vai doer em mim e na Temari, assim como a sua tristeza também nos deixa tristes... _ o mais velho pega o irmão no colo de novo, o abraçando.

_ E como somos seus amigos, também sentimos a sua dor... _ Lee quem falou, já com lagrimas (e um pouco de catarro) escorrendo no rosto devido a emoção.

_ Vai assustar ele com essa cara feia, Lee! _ Tenten o acerta com uma cotovelada no topo da cabeça, conseguindo arrancar algumas risadas de Gaara.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 5 – 11:47.

.

Como o pequeno Gaara queria participar do tal treinamento, tudo não passou de várias brincadeiras como esconde-esconde, pique-pega e muitas outras que Lee conseguia pensar levando em conta que Gaara era uma criança que não podia se machucar. Agora Kankuro e Tenten estavam jogados no chão cansados enquanto Lee estava tentando ensinar Gaara como andar com as mãos.

_ Se deixar meu irmão cair vou jogar você no lago... _ Kankuro ameaça.

_ E eu vou tirar o pouco de água que ele ainda tem antes... _ Tenten completa, olhando para o céu.

_ Eu sou ótimo com crianças! _ a resposta de Lee só não foi tão verídica porque enquanto olhava para os dois, quase deixou Gaara cair, mas conseguiu o segurar pelos pés antes.

_ O que está fazendo com o meu irmão!? _ Temari quem falou, irritada.

_ Ensinando a andar com as mãos! _ Lee sorri após responder, pelo visto ele ainda não tinha notado a aura maligna que Temari emanava.

_ O Gaara quem quis aprender... _ o mais velho fala se sentando.

_ Não interessa, isso é perigoso! Não iam juntar pedrinhas no lago? _ A aura maligna de Temari continuava emanando, agora com um olhar mortífero para Lee e Kankuro.

_ Juntamos um monte e eu quis treinar... _ O pequeno vai até a irmã, olhando-a _ Não podia? _ o olhar triste de Gaara conseguia ser ainda mais eficaz do que quando os olhos estavam brilhando.

_ Não é isso... É só que... Er... _ ela se abaixa, olhando preocupada para o irmão _ não faz coisas perigosas, tá? _ a fala sai mais calma, enquanto ela acariciava o rosto dele.

_ Tá! _ o ruivo responde um pouco mais alegre agora.

_ Eu não sou perigoso, né, Tenten? _ os olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados agora encaravam Tenten a uma distância realmente irritante.

_ Não, claro que não... _ ela fala irônica, virando o rosto.

_ Já preparou o almoço, né? Estamos com fome, jaan. _ Kankuro falou indo até a irmã.

_ Estamos? _ Gaara olha para ele um tanto confuso.

_ Estamos _ o mais velho sorri e bagunça os cabelos vermelhos.

_ Vamos almoçar fora, eu acabei de acordar e não vou ir para a cozinha. _ a loira responde enquanto pegava o mais novo no colo _ e vamos fazer compras nas ruas comerciais...

_ Vamos? _ agora Kankuro quem estava confuso.

_ Vamos! _ Temari sorri, levando Gaara consigo.

_ É uma boa ideia ir até lá, parece que hoje a noite vão ter barraquinhas com jogos e comidas... _ a morena fala pensativa. _ Tenho certeza que será divertido!

Ao ouvir isso, Kankuro sorri. Ele já se imaginava ganhando dela em todos os jogos possíveis, pelo menos conseguiria sua honra novamente de um jeito não tão difícil e perigoso. _"Acho que será a oportunidade perfeita, jaan..."_ , afinal, a única coisa necessária era estarem juntos, coisa fácil de resolver.

_ Ei, vocês dois vem também, certo? _ ele fala animado, afinal, era um convite para amigos passarem tempo juntos.

_ Mas e o treinamento? _ O rapaz de cabelo tigelinha pergunta desapontado.

_ O treinamento é todinho seu, estou de férias! _ Ela se levanta, indo para o chalé. _ Nos vemos mais tarde!

_ Pode ser como um treino depois das compras! _ a fala sai animada, ele sabia perfeitamente como convencer o "grilo gigante".

_ CERTO! _ os olhos de Lee começam a brilhar com as "chamas da juventude".

 _"Foi realmente fácil..."_. O plano de Kankuro estava se iniciando sem tanto esforço, naquela noite ele dormiria com sua honra no lugar e sem pesadelos estranhos. _"Não se pode desperdiçar uma boa oportunidade nunca, jaan!"_.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Desenfadar é o mesmo que distrair e divertir, assim como tirar o enfado. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Aviso:

Também estou escrevendo outra fanfic, Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	11. Chapter 11

VENDAGEM NA PRAÇA

.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, RUAS COMERCIAIS – DIA 5 – 17:49.

.

Nuvens passeavam pelo céu, sem ousar atrapalhar a belíssima vista do grande sol se pondo com o fundo alaranjado, contrastando com as sombras escuras das lojas que cercavam a rua. Os tijolinhos avermelhados do chão ficavam com a cor ainda mais vivida devido ao pôr do sol. As luzes que decoravam a maioria das lojas começavam a acender, delicadamente, seguindo uma sincronia de loja por loja.

As ruas comerciais estavam um pouco mais movimentadas: famílias fazendo compras, crianças correndo com doces nas mãos, casais fazendo um passeio de mãos dadas. Tudo era alegre e convidativo, excerto para Gaara.

— Não quero mais nada... _ ele fala angustiado, olhando para a irmã e o cunhado, que seguravam as mãos dele.

— Gaara, você não pode brincar no lago de calça comprida e blusa de manga... _ a irmã se abaixa de frente para ele _ E você não comprou nada ainda, se esforça dessa vez, tá? _ Ela sorri.

— Vai ser problemático... _ O moreno suspira, notando os olhos marejados de Gaara.

— Desiste logo, Temari. _ O irmão mais velho também suspira, enquanto pega o mais novo e coloca sentado sobre os ombros.

— Mas ele ainda não comprou nada e... _ Ela é interrompida.

— Ele não quer mais! _ Kankuro fala um tanto irritado, no primeiro dia lá também havia tentado fazer Gaara comprar algo, mas parou quando notou que o caçula estava incomodado.

— Chega. _ Shikamaru repreende Kankuro pelo como como falou _ Temari, se ele não quer, não adianta tentar forçar. Estamos indo de loja em loja desde o almoço, é desgastante para qualquer criança... _ a voz era séria, agora olhando para a noiva.

 _"Mas que saco... Se ele começar a chorar vai chamar atenção! Já não foi a melhor ideia do mundo vir até aqui, a qualquer momento vocês três podem ser reconhecidos e isso seria problemático"._ O olhar sério de Shikamaru fez com que Temari parasse de contestar.

— Certo. Quer comer alguma coisa, Gaara? _ ela estava fitando o chão, se sentindo culpada o suficiente para não conseguir encarar o caçula, não saberia lidar com a ele agora.

— Quero... _ a criança fala um pouco mais animada.

— Então vamos! _ o mais velho sorri, indo na frente com o irmão e deixando o casal para trás.

— Vamos? _ Shikamaru pergunta calmamente enquanto segura a mão de Temari, recebendo um aceno afirmativo em resposta enquanto ela se levanta.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, PRAÇA – DIA 5 – 17:58.

.

Em extensão às três ruas comerciais, haviam agora inúmeras barraquinhas em volta de uma praça próxima dali, sendo a maioria de comida e jogos. Também estava tendo música e algumas competições entre as crianças e adultos. Com a baixa temporada, estes "feriados" haviam sido criados para chamar visitantes.

Em um dos bancos da praça estavam Temari e Shikamaru, um ao lado do outro enquanto dividiam uma porção de dangos. No outro, estavam Kankuro e o pequeno Gaara, que olhava as crianças sorrindo, claramente com vontade de ir até elas.

 _"Eu sei que você quer ir brincar lá, mas com certeza você vai acabar se machucando... Não é como se você não conseguisse, mas acho que você não entendeu ainda que não tem a areia, nem sua defesa, nem nada. Eu não quero nem imaginar você todo machucado sem saber o que houve! Você ficaria nervoso e daí poderia ter um colapso e isso afetar em como você está... Chega! Nada de brincar, jaan! "_ , Kankuro agora precisava pensar em uma saída para aquilo.

— Ei, irmãozinho... _ O mais velho chama a atenção da criança para si _ Quer ir procurar o Lee e a Tenten? Eles já devem estar aqui perto, jaan. _ Ele sorri.

— Sim! _ O pequeno fala animado, parecendo esquecer completamente as outras crianças.

— Cansamos de segurar vela, nos vemos depois! _ Kankuro avisa, colocando novamente o irmão sentado sobre os ombros e o levando, sem dar tempo de Shikamaru e Temari contestarem.

— Onde estão as velas? _ O pequeno pergunta curioso, quando já estavam um pouco afastados.

O mais velho chega a andar um pouco mais devagar, aquilo seria difícil de explicar. _"E agora? Como eu faço ele entender que segurar vela não é algo relacionado com velas? Droga... Pra que eu fui abrir a boca!?"_.

— Segurar vela é quando você fica com duas pessoas que ao invés de te dar atenção ficam falando só uma com a outra... É isso.

— Hun... Acho que entendi! _ O pequeno fala e solta uma risadinha fofa no final.

 _"Sério!?"_ , Kankuro sorri aliviado. _"Ainda bem que eu não usei a palavra namorar nem nada assim, com certeza ele faria mais perguntas com isso, se bem que o Shikamaru deve ter explicado, jaan... Mas com certeza foi de um jeito idiota que o Gaara não entendeu e por isso me perguntou sobre lutar com a Tenten!"_.

— Que bom, irmãozinho... _ A voz sai calma a ponto de ele quase cantarolar, não era hora de ficar preocupado.

— Lee! _ O pequeno aponta para uma barraquinha de lembrancinhas.

O rapaz vestido de verde e com cabelo de tigelinha olha em volta, procurando quem havia o chamado e assim que nota Gaara e Kankuro começa a acenar de forma desengonçada.

— Nunca imaginei encontrar você comprando lembrancinhas para alguém... _ Kankuro comenta quando chega perto.

— São para o G... _ Ele é interrompido.

— Tem orelhinhas de guaxinim!? _ O pequeno pergunta para o vendedor, com os olhos brilhando.

— Não temos nada de guaxinim, só desses que estão na parede mesmo... _ O homem olha atentamente para os produtos, vendo se não teria nada parecido para agradar ao cliente.

— Por que guaxinim? _ Lee pergunta um tanto surpreso pela escolha.

— E de cão-guaxinim? _ Gaara também olhava para os arcos de orelhinha, analisando atentamente.

— E-ei... De onde você tirou isso? _ A surpresa na voz de Lee consegue aumentar.

Kankuro sabia exatamente a ligação do animal com o irmão, mas não conseguia entender como Gaara pensou nisso de uma forma tão espontânea. De qualquer jeito, era melhor afastar dele qualquer coisa que remetesse ao Shukaku.

— Não tem, irmãozinho. _ Para confirmar a fala de Kankuro, o vendedor acena negativamente a cabeça. _ Vamos atrás da Tenten agora?

— Tá... _ O pequeno fala um pouco triste, olhando para baixo.

— Eu sei exatamente onde ela está! _ O rapaz de cabelo tigelinha agora estava animado.

— Aonde? _ A voz suave da criança sai interessada na resposta.

— Sigam-me! _ Se esquecendo completamente das lembrancinhas, Lee começa a caminhar rapidamente, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Não muito longe de lá, em uma barraquinha com várias armas, estava uma morena animada escolhendo várias peças novas para a sua loja, que na verdade virariam peças de seu arsenal pessoal.

— Tenten! _ Lee e Gaara falam juntos, chamam a atenção dela.

— Oi! _ ela sorri, acenando.

— Veio junto com o Lee? _ Kankuro quem pergunta, quando já estavam todos perto um do outro.

— Vim um pouco antes, na verdade... _ Ela fala pensativa _ Estão se divertindo? _ Ela sorri animada, entregando as armas novas para o parceiro de time segurar.

— Sim! _ Os olhos verdes estavam focados nas "orelhinhas de urso" dela. _ E eu estava segurando vela antes... _ Ele não entendia tão bem assim o significado, mas julgou que não era algo bom para se fazer e que passear era bem mais divertido que isso.

— Ei, Tenten... _ Lee ia começar a resmungar, mas recebe um olhar ameaçador em resposta.

— Você me deve isso pelas bolsas. _ Ela fala tão ameaçadora quanto o olhar, mas assim que se vira para os dois irmãos ela muda completamente _ O que vão fazer agora?

— Que tal irmos nas barraquinhas de jogos? _ a fala é seguida de um sorriso de canto da parte de Kankuro.

— SIM! _ Todos concordam animados.

 _"PERFEITO! Tudo está indo como eu quero... Agora será fácil ganhar minha honra de volta, até consigo imaginar o Gaara feliz cheio de ursinhos para brincar, jaan! Acho que vou ser legal e dar alguma coisa para ela também, até que é bonitinha quando não está de mau humor..."_ , o sorriso consegue aumentar um pouco mais, tudo estava seguindo conforme ele queria.

Depois de Tenten guardar suas novas armas em um pergaminho, ela e Kankuro estavam esperando chegarem a vez deles em uma barraquinha onde era preciso acertar anéis no gargalo de garrafas para conseguir o prémio. Aguardando pacientemente ao lado deles estavam Lee e Gaara.

— Tenten, pega o coelho grande! _ Lee fala animado, era uma pelúcia quase do tamanho de Gaara, mas que precisava do máximo de pontos.

— Você não vai jogar, Lee? _ Kankuro olha para ele um tanto surpreso.

— Não, eu deixo isso com a Tenten. _ Ele sorri após a resposta.

Finalmente chega a vez dos dois. Mitsashi conseguiu acertar todas as suas argolas praticamente ao mesmo tempo, depois ainda acertou algumas que havia pego com Kankuro. Ela realmente ganhou o tal coelho de pelúcia e mais alguns animaizinhos felpudos para o adversário.

— Agora lá! _ Gaara aponta para uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, onde tinham mais pelúcias.

— Certo! _ O olhar do irmão mais velho estava bem mais decidido, ele não deixaria esse tipo de coisa acontecer de novo.

— Vamos! _ A voz extremamente animada era de Lee, que segurava todos os prémios em uma das mãos e a mão de Gaara na outra, indo com ele.

Nesta barraquinha haviam vários alvos cada um com seu valor de pontos no meio, seria mais difícil acertar, mas tudo o que Kankuro precisava era concentração. Novamente, Tenten acerta em todos os alvos com valores mais altos exatamente no meio e praticamente ao mesmo tempo, sem parecer se esforçar para isto.

— Agora minha vez... _ O irmão mais velho se preparava para acertar seu primeiro alvo, quando é desestabilizado pelo irmão mais novo:

— Irmã! _ A criança falou adoravelmente, correndo para Temari e Shikamaru que estavam perto.

 _"Eles não... Não! Eles não! A Temari vai me atormentar o resto da vida se eu errar, jaan!"._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não ousou se mover um centímetro para conferir se realmente eram a irmã e o cunhado que estavam vindo.

— Ei, Kankuro... Eu quero aquele leque. _ A loira fala implicante, apontando para um leque decorado que era "caro" em relação aos outros prêmios.

— Claro, irmãzinha fofa. _ Ele sorri, respirando fundo e se preparando novamente.

— A Tenten acertou tudo... _ O comentário foi de Shikamaru para Lee.

— Sim! Ela sempre acerta! _ O eufórico sobrancelhudo quem disse.

— Ei, ei... Deixem ele se concentrar! _ Pelo incrível que pareça, Tenten era a única ali que estava ajudando Kankuro de alguma maneira.

 _"Cacete..."_. Uma pequena gota de suor estava escorrendo pela testa de Kankuro. Ele sentia os olhares sobre si e toda a pressão crescente sobre ele. Mesmo assim, consegue acertar o suficiente.

— Não há de que, jaan. _ Ele entrega o leque para a irmã com um sorriso implicante.

— Poderia ter se saído melhor... _ Temari fala implicante e olha na direção de Tenten, que estava com várias pelúcias.

 _"Mas que..."_. Kankuro range os dentes, indo para a próxima barraquinha e assim por diante. Ele não se saia mal em nenhuma, só que não se saia tão bem quanto a morena, que acertava todos os alvos com excelência. _"Fracassei mesmo ganhando em tudo! Foram só vitórias derrotadas, jaan..."_ , ele solta um suspiro de desanimo. Mais uma noite ele iria dormir sem sua honra no devido lugar.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, PRAÇA – DIA 5 – 21:24.

.

O vento frio obrigou que as pessoas fossem se aconchegar em suas casas. As barraquinhas estavam começando a fechar, mostrando para os persistentes visitantes que continuavam lá que já estava tarde.

Temari estava sentada em um dos bancos da praça, ao lado de Shikamaru. No banco de frente para eles estava Mitsashi guardando tudo em um de seus pergaminhos, sendo ajudada por Gaara que entregava cuidadosamente pelúcia por pelúcia para ela. Kankuro estava de costas para eles, apoiado na parte de trás do banco em que o caçula estava e encarando o nada, pensando sobre suas vitoriosas derrotas.

— Acabou... _ a fala calma era de Gaara, que sorri olhando o ultimo brinquedo ser selado no pergaminho.

— Pessoal, consegui comprar! _ a fala animada era de Lee, que estava indo até eles com várias garrafas de bebidas.

— Vamor beber e ir, está tarde... _ a voz arrastada e preguiçosa de Shikamaru era inconfundível.

— Saquê... _ Lee entrega duas garrafas, uma para Temari e uma para Shikamaru.

— Obrigada. _ a loira sorri, pegando a garrafa enquanto o noivo apenas acena com a cabeça pegando a dele.

_ Saquê... _ ele entrega duas garrafas novamente, uma para Kankuro e uma para Tenten. _ E para nós dois: suco! _ Lee fala animado e entrega uma garrafa para a criança e fica com uma para si.

Temari começa a beber, olhando para o irmão. _"Ninguém mandou você ser um orgulhoso e não se sair bem nos desafios! Agora está aí, bebendo deprimido..."_. Ela continua olhando para o Kankuro, até que ele dá algumas goladas da bebida e em seguida cospe tudo, fazendo-a começar a rir.

— Forte demais para você, Kankuro!? _ a loira pergunta implicante.

— Isso está horrível! _ ele se vira de frente para eles, quase tinha se engasgado.

— Ei... Lee, tem certeza que isso é Saquê? _ a Mitsashi quem pergunta, havia bebido um pouco e estranhado o gosto.

— O suco tem gosto ruim... _ a criança faz uma careta, deixando a garrafa de lado.

 _"Não... Você não seria idiota ao ponto de confundir garrafas de saquê com garrafas de suco, seria?"_ Temari olhava incrédula para Lee, que tinha virado tudo de uma vez só.

— Tão olhando o que, heim!? _ o ninja de cabelo tigelinha que pergunta quando acaba de beber, se levantando cambaleante do banco. _ não vai me responder não!?

— Parem ele, rápido! _ a voz aflita era de Tenten, enquanto ela pegava a pequena criança que não havia entendido nada no colo e se afastava deles.

— Você bebeu saquê, Lee... _ O irmão mais velho fala enquanto ria das poses estranhas que o ninja fazia.

— Eu não bebi nada! Eu não posso beber, idiota! _ em um movimento rápido, ele acerta um soco em Kankuro que o faz cair no chão, atrás do banco.

— Punhos bêbados? _ Temari olha para Shikamaru, esperando a resposta enquanto pegava seu leque para lutar.

— Sim, mas não chegue muito perto dele... _ a voz séria do Nara só deixava claro que Rock Lee era um perigo até mesmo para os amigos.

— Volta aqui! Ei! Eu não acabei! _ Lee, agora bêbado, subia no banco desajeitadamente para chegar ao outro lado, ao invés apenas de dar a volta.

— Deixa meu irmão e lute comigo! _ Temari fala séria, se aproximando alguns passos e tenta acerta-lo com o leque.

Após desviar facilmente da investida de Temari, o ninja bêbado começa a tentar desferir vários socos nela em sequência, mas nenhum seguindo uma ordem certa. A única alternativa foi ela usar o leque para se proteger enquanto tentava dar uma abertura para Shikamaru usar as sombras. _"Ele é rápido demais, imprevisível e ainda por cima consegue desviar de tudo... Droga!"_.

Ela continuava desviando e se afastando um pouco, atacar com toda a sua força não era uma opção, visto que chamaria a atenção de todos além de destruir grande parte da praça e das barraquinhas. _"Anda logo, Shikamaru!"_ , ela morde o lábio inferior, conseguindo fazer Lee voltar alguns passos para trás para desviar de um ataque com o leque.

— OLHA PRA MIM, GAI-SENSEI! _ agora ele estava em um pé só, fazendo uma pose estranha e se remexendo, pronto para um ataque diferente na direção de Shikamaru.

— Peguei! _ Shikamaru quem fala, havia usado uma shuriken infundida com seu chacra para "prender" a sombra de Rock Lee no chão, mas por via das dúvidas, também estendeu sua própria sombra até a dele e se certificar de que ele não poderia se mover.

— Até que você foi rápido... _ A loira sorri de canto.

— Você me ajudou... _ O noivo sorri do mesmo jeito.

— Ei... Mulher macho! Me solta que te dou um beijinho! _ A bebida revela o pior lado das pessoas (o lado mais idiota também). Lee jamais falaria algo assim por ser educado demais, assim amava demais a própria vida.

 _"Mulher... Macho!? QUEM IRIA QUERER UM BEIJO SEU!?"._ A aura maligna em volta de Temari era tão densa que impossibilitou ela de ver o irmão se levantando, ainda tonto, e se apoiando no banco. Kankuro não sabia bem o que houve, só se lembrava de receber um soco e agora olhava para a pose engraçada de Lee, sem medo de levar um dos golpes de Temari.

Ela acerta os cabelos tigelinha em cheio com seu leque. Não deu tempo para desviar e nem mesmo as sombras de Shikamaru conseguiram segurar Lee. O golpe foi forte o suficiente para ele ser jogado por cima do banco e acertar Kankuro, cara a cara, ou melhor: boca a boca.

— Aconteceu de novo... _ Shikamaru tentava não rir, olhando o estrago.

— O que?! _ ela pergunta irritada ainda.

— Lee beijou o seu irmão mais uma vez! _ dessa vez ele não aguenta e começa a gargalhar, olhando para o cunhado no chão novamente, agora com Lee em cima dele.

— A culpa foi desse idiota! _ Temari ainda estava irritada, mas não dava para olhar a cena sem começar a rir.

— Estão todos bem!? _ A fala preocupada era de Tenten, se aproximando e ficando completamente vermelha ao ver. _ E-Eles... Beijo? De novo!?

— O que? _ o pequeno Gaara não havia entendido, talvez pelo sono e pela inocência.

— Nada... Nada, irmãozinho... _ Temari não aguenta e começa a rir, pegando o irmão no colo. _ Vamos para casa. _ Ela cuidadosamente beija o irmão na testa, indo com ele na frente.

A noite festiva terminou com Temari levando o caçula, que dormia em seu colo. Atrás dela vinham Shikamaru ajudando o cunhado a andar, ainda atordoado e sem entender o que houve enquanto Tenten ajudava o companheiro de time, que não se lembrava de absolutamente nada. _"Vou ser boazinha e não vou falar sobre isso... Até amanhã!"_ , a loira dá um sorriso implicante, já planejando como irritar o irmão.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Vendagem é o ato ou efeito de vender. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.  
Espero que tenham gostado!  
Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem vindas.


	12. Chapter 12

CERTAMES TROCADOS.

.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 6 – 07:04.

.

A manhã começou com poucos pássaros cantando e um sol tímido escondido atrás das nuvens. Tudo estava tranquilo, contribuindo para que todos no chalé continuassem em suas camas, excerto o pequeno Gaara.

A criança já estava na sua quinta viagem do quarto para algum outro lugar da casa, levando várias de suas pelúcias novas nos braços. Os irmãos já haviam notado, mas fingiam dormir esperando ele acabar o que estava fazendo para irem ver o que era.

_ Ele é fofinho até sendo levado, jaan... _ a fala de Kankuro era praticamente um sussurro.

_ E se ele estiver fazendo algo perigoso? _ a voz de Temari também estava em tom baixo, mas era carregada de preocupação.

_ Com pelúcias? Claro que não. _ dessa vez Kankuro fala olhando para ela _ Ele deve estar brincando com elas na sala, algo assim...

_ Acha que o Shikamaru já acordou? _ ela olhava na direção da porta, assim que percebe que o irmão se aproximava, ela fecha os olhos e finge dormir de novo.

_ Não. _ a voz sai bem mais baixa agora, praticamente um suspiro, enquanto ele também fingia dormir.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 6 – 07:05.

.

O dia preguiçoso seguia com a impressão do tempo demorar para passar. No outro quarto do chalé se encontrava Shikamaru, que ainda estava deitado na cama e coberto por várias pelúcias. Se não fosse por um espirro repentino (falaram dele, afinal...), ele ainda estaria no mundo dos sonhos sem saber que estava sendo "enterrado vivo" embaixo de vários animaizinhos fofos.

 _"Saco... Isso com certeza é coisa daquela cabecinha de fósforo, mas como eu vou chamar a atenção dele sem a Temari ou o Kankuro se meterem? E nem tem como brigar! Ele não deixa de ser o Kazekage... Que problemático! Não dá para deixar ele fazer o que quiser como criança, mas não posso fazer algo que o deixe irritado depois..."_. Shikamaru solta um suspiro longo, pensando no que fazer agora.

Enquanto o moreno se sentava lentamente na cama, tomando cuidado para nenhuma pelúcia cair, o pequeno Gaara chega até a porta. Assim que nota que Shikamaru estava acordado, ele fica paradinho, olhando-o sem saber o que fazer e segurando vários animais de pelúcia.

_ Bom dia, Gaara. _ o mais velho olha para a criança, tentando não parecer irritado.

_ Bom dia! _ o pequeno fala animado, sorrindo.

_ Está brincando de que? _ a voz sai realmente curiosa, assim como olhar de Shikamaru sobre Gaara.

 _"Você veio aqui quantas vezes sem eu acordar? Vai ser problemático se você começar a fazer travessuras e ninguém notar... Mas que tipo de travessuras se faz cobrindo uma pessoa de ursinhos? Se você fosse como o Naruto, com certeza seria algo bem pior que isso!"_ , Shikamaru chega a dar um sorriso de canto, imaginando. _"Saco, se o Naruto estivesse aqui, transformaria você em um pestinha igual a ele! "_.

_ Nada ainda... _ a voz sai calma, enquanto ele vai até a cama de Shikamaru e coloca os ursinhos que segurava. _ Acordei você?

_ Não, mas o que você está fazendo? _ a voz arrastada continuava curiosa, enquanto o moreno fazia a criança olha-lo. _ Não é nada perigoso, é?

_ Não é nada, ainda... _ a fala é seguida de uma risada adorável, com direito a bochechas coradas. _ e nem perigoso.

_ Eu só posso saber depois, é isso? _ Shikamaru acaba sorrindo, era interessante não conseguir imaginar o pensamento simples daquela criança.

_ Sim! _ a voz de Gaara estava mais animada, enquanto ele sai apressado do quarto.

 _"Só me resta esperar..."_ , até mesmo os pensamentos de Shikamaru eram preguiçosos. Ele agora estava se deitando de novo no meio daquelas várias pelúcias, _"E se é para esperar, melhor deitado do que sentado"_.

Depois de mais algumas viagens levando as pelúcias, Gaara finalmente parecia ter terminado já que havia subido na cama, um tanto desajeitado devido à altura. Agora ele estava procurando um lugar para poder ficar no meio das pelúcias, achando um perfeito: em cima de Shikamaru.

_ Ei, o que você está fazendo!? _ o moreno olhava surpreso para Gaara, que agora estava deitado sobre si.

_ Nada... _ os olhos verdes agora encaravam Shikamaru. _ Não pode?

_ Preciso saber o que vai fazer para falar se pode ou não. _ ele olhava um pouco mais sério agora.

_ Nada, só queria ficar aqui com você... Pode? _ ele continuava encarando-o do mesmo jeito, os olhos verdes chegavam a brilhar um pouco, estava ansioso pela resposta.

_ Pode, mas por que? _ aquilo realmente era confuso demais para Shikamaru compreender.

 _"Se fosse com Kankuro ou Temari seria fácil entender você deitar em cima deles, são seus irmãos, mas eu não sou nada além do seu cunhado, o que deu em você!? Não é como se não nos falássemos, mas não somos amigos! Pelo menos eu e o Gaara adulto não somos tão amigos assim! "._ Ele tentava achar um motivo antes de receber a resposta.

_ Porque você é como meu irmão mais velho também, não é? _ após a fala, a criança sorri corando levemente. _ Ma-Mas se quiser eu saio e fico no outro quarto... _ agora a fala saiu triste, enquanto o pequeno Gaara olhava para baixo.

_ Pode ficar, não tem problema nenhum. _ o mais velho fala enquanto passa a mão afagando os cabelos vermelhos.

 _"Então me vê como um irmão... Isso é algo problemático porque eu não sei se você só pensa isso porque é pequeno e não entende que sou noivo da Temari ou se realmente somos próximos... Que saco! Como você fala algo assim e depois ainda acha que eu quero distancia de você!? Quem, em sã consciência, fala algo desse tipo para uma pessoa que não quer ficar perto? Você é complicadinho demais..."._ Shikamaru suspira, olhando novamente para o cunhado, que agora estava quase pegando no sono. _"Mas é realmente fofo..."_ , ele sorri.

_ Então foi para isso que ele pegou as pelúcias. _ Temari fala baixo, olhando da porta.

_ Fomos trocados, jaan... _ Kankuro também falou baixo, olhando os dois.

_ Acho que sim... _ Shikamaru fala com a voz arrastada e baixa, com um sorriso de canto. Não seria tão mal assim se aproximar de Gaara.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA ISOLADA DE REPOUSO – DIA 6 – 10:15.

.

No vasto e árido deserto, os ventos estavam fortes ao ponto de criarem uma densa tempestade de areia. Como a regra manda, nenhum ninja se atreveu a sair de seus postos em Sunagakure antes da tempestade passar e os que estavam fora abrigaram-se rapidamente.

Aproveitando a oportunidade de não ser visto por ninguém, Baki se arriscou ao sair no meio da tempestade para ir até uma das poucas pessoas que poderiam ajudá-lo, o conselheiro aposentado, Ebizo. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas com experiência e afeição o suficiente para ajudar Gaara naquele momento, e também possuía uma vantagem a mais que Baki: por estar afastado, ele poderia investigar o pergaminho à vontade sem que desconfiassem dele.

Agora, Baki estava sentado de frente para o ancião, o pergaminho estava no meio dos dois. O olhar tenso de Baki alternava do pergaminho para o homem constantemente, enquanto este parecia calmo ao analisar o objeto.

_ Para toda uma vida, é bem leve, não acha? _ a voz era calma, enquanto o mais velho pegava cuidadosamente o pergaminho.

_ Como assim uma vida? Está dizendo que o Gaara... Ele... _ agora o olhar tenso de Baki estava perdido. Ele não cogitou, em momento algum, a hipótese de Gaara ter continuado a rejuvenescer e algo pior acontecer com ele.

_ Ele não está preso aqui? _ a fala saiu confusa, enquanto Ebizo encarava o outro _ Faz muito tempo que não vejo um destes pergaminhos, desde os primeiros estudos sobre Kisho Tensei... _ enquanto as palavras eram ditas, o pergaminho foi facilmente aberto por ele, coisa que Baki não conseguiu fazer.

_ O Gaara só virou uma criança, ele não morreu e nem está neste pergaminho! _ as palavras soaram mais como uma afirmativa para si mesmo do que uma resposta para o ancião.

_ Entendo... _ a voz era calma, assim como olhar de Ebizo sobre as pequenas linhas escritas no pergaminho, agora completamente desenrolado _ Nunca vi algo assim antes. _ a fala é seguida de um sorriso.

 _"Acho que o honorável avô Ebizo está ficando atordoado pela velhice..."_. Esta foi a única coisa que Baki conseguiu pensar em resposta para aquela situação. Não há mais escolhas para se fazer além de esperar os irmãos voltarem, talvez Gaara envelhecesse mais rápido até chegar na idade em que estava, _"Kankuro pode assumir o título de Kazekage temporariamente..."_.

_ Com licença. _ a voz de Baki era um tanto fria, ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos sobre como prosseguir.

_ Toda a existência dele não coube no pergaminho, será mais fácil fazer ele voltar ao normal. _ a fala tranquila de Ebizo chegou aos ouvidos de Baki em tempo de ele não chegar até a porta.

_ Pode mesmo ajudar? _ o homem, que ainda continuava de frente para a porta, agora olhava para o idoso.

_ Vão levar alguns dias, mas sim. _ o ancião sorri, enrolando novamente o pergaminho.

_ Dias? Quantos dias? _ a fala de Baki estava mais tranquila agora, afinal, Gaara ficaria bem.

_ Quantos eu precisar para desfazer cada etapa do selamento... _ as palavras eram calmas _ Porém, não vou precisar de ajuda de outras pessoas, seria um problema descobrirem que algo assim sobreviveu à morte da minha irmã, certo?

_ Leve o tempo que precisar, desde que o Kazekage fique bem. _ a voz estava mais tranquila. _ E se todas as informações sobre o Kisho Tensei pertencessem somente a ela, isso não teria acontecido. _ agora a fala estava séria e um tanto fria.

 _"Preciso investigar todos os relacionados ao desenvolvimento desta técnica proibida e todas as pessoas que tiveram acesso ao escritório do Gaara. Também preciso avisar aos irmãos que tudo vai se resolver e que precisam comparecer ao festival para não gerarem suspeitas...",_ os pensamentos de Baki planejavam seus próximos passos, enquanto ele enfrentava novamente a tempestade de areia.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 6 – 16:03.

.

O dia seguia nublado, silencioso e preguiçoso. Em dias assim a melhor coisa para passar o tempo é dormir, e era exatamente isto que Shikamaru estava fazendo: ele dormia na varanda do chalé sem se importar com nada. Ao lado dele estava o pequeno Gaara, com algumas pelúcias perto e olhando para os irmãos mais velhos e os amigos se preparando para uma batalha.

 _"Demorou, mas hoje, SEM FALTA, minha honra será reconquistada, jaan!"._ Com estes pensamentos, Kankuro encarava a Mitsashi com um olhar frio. _"Eu só não entendi bem porque a Temari também quis lutar..."_.

 _"Ele está me olhando sério, será que eu falei alguma coisa? Nah... tanto faz, finalmente vou ter outra chance de lutar contra a Temari!"_. Tenten pensava e sorria, olhando para a loira que estava ao lado de Kankuro.

 _"Eu vou mostrar quem é a mulher macho!"_. O olhar de Temari era quase sanguinário, a aura maligna dela estava impregnando todo o ar. _"Você vai ficar com a cara tão inchada que não vai conseguir mais beijar o meu irmão!"_. Ela lentamente pegava o leque de suas costas, pensando em sua sequência de ataques.

 _"ESTÃO TODOS ANIMADOS PARA COMEÇAR O TREINO! EU SINTO MEU CORPO QUEIMAR COM AS CHAMAS DA JUVENTUDE!"_. Lee pensava ansioso, estava começando a se aquecer para a luta. _"Eu só não sei por que ela está me olhando tanto, ela namora o Shikamaru e, como amigo dele, não posso aceitar este tipo de coisa!"_.

_ Tenten, vamos trocar! _ enquanto Rock Lee falava, ele puxava Tenten para ficar em frente à Temari e ele de frente para Kankuro.

_ Tá... _ Sem entender bem o motivo do companheiro, a morena concorda. _ Tudo bem! _ ela sorri, afinal de contas, ela queria uma luta contra Temari.

_ Nem pensar! _ Temari quem falou, irritada _ Você quer fugir de mim ou beijar o Kankuro a terceira vez!? _ ela entra na frente do irmão, olhando irritada para Lee.

_ Terceira vez!? _ Kankuro falou surpreso e irritado, enquanto tirava as marionetes dos pergaminhos.

_ Não, eu só achei que seria melhor você e a Tenten lutarem entre si, vocês são duas garotas e... _ ele é interrompido no meio de sua explicação idiota para evitar ficar perto da loira.

_ Não foi você não me chamou de mulher macho!? _ Temari falava irritada, já quase pulando em cima de Lee.

_ Não tem problema, a Tenten consegue ser macho também... _ ele sorri sem graça, tentando não começar uma luta contra Temari.

_ LEE! _ Tenten fala irritada, acertando ele com um de seus pergaminhos, ela agora estava com uma aura maligna equiparada com a de Temari.

_ Mas Tenten... _ ele olha para a amiga, passando a mão no cabelo tigelinha aonde o pergaminho havia acertado.

_ Ele luta comigo, jaan! _ a voz de Kankuro estava decidida, o objetivo dele agora era se vingar do segundo beijo.

_ COMIGO! _ a Mitsashi quem falou.

 _"Você estraga praticamente todos os dias das minhas férias com seus treinamentos idiotas e depois fala isso!? Você me paga, Lee!"_. Enquanto pensava isso, ela havia "roubado" o controle de duas das marionetes de Kankuro e agora estava perseguindo o companheiro de time.

_ DEIXA EU EXPLICAR, TENTEN! _ ele fala enquanto corria tentando fugir. Não iria machucar a amiga, mas também não queria se machucar.

_ Brigas lá fora, certo!? Sejam ninjas comportados! _ o senhor da recepção tentou brigar com eles, mas os dois já haviam saído e o deixado falando sozinho.

_ VOLTA AQUI, LEE! _ ela continuava indo atrás dele, sem se importar em ser chamada a atenção depois.

Enquanto os dois ninjas corriam lá fora, um gritando com o outro e lutando para ver quem seria o ganhador da "disputa pela razão", o senhor da recepção reclamava do portão principal. Eles também haviam deixado para trás os dois irmãos, que olhavam surpresos para o nada, sem entender como a luta poderia ter terminado daquele jeito.

_ Minhas marionetes... Minha honra... _ Kankuro falava desolado, ainda não sabia bem se queria ir atrás dos dois ou se era melhor esperar mais um pouco e lutar só com o "vencedor" daquela rodada.

_ Er... Dessa última vez, quanto ao beijo... _ Temari recebe o olhar do irmão _ Foi minha culpa, não dele _ a loira sorria um tanto sem graça por ter se deixado levar pela raiva na ocasião.

_ O que!? _ ele estava mais surpreso do que irritado.

_ Depois eu tenho tempo de te explicar, vai ver o que é, eu fico com o Gaara. _ ela fala e aponta para o céu, onde uma águia sobrevoava os dois _ Vai! _ ela disse séria, já indo para onde a criança e o noivo estavam.

 _"Parece que é o Tobimaru, não deve ser nada tão sério, jaan..."_. Os pensamentos de Kankuro agora não estavam mais focados na luta, mas sim naquela ave e que tipo de informação ela poderia estar trazendo consigo. _"Que não seja nenhum problema, eu já estou cheio deles..."_.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Certames é sinônimo de combate. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.  
Espero que tenham gostado!  
Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	13. Chapter 13

PRESENTE IGNÓBIL:

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 6 – 16:21.

.

As nuvens acinzentadas estavam tampando cada vez mais a luz do sol. O vento úmido e frio estava as trazendo para mais perto, sinal de que em breve iria chover e, pelo visto, demoraria para passar. A vista alegre e chamativa dos chalés agora era apenas uma paisagem escura, triste e desinteressante, principalmente por causa do silencio dos pássaros.

Em exceção às outras aves, Tobimaru estava voando animadamente e cheio de energia. Assim que Kankuro subiu em uma árvore alta e o chamou, o falcão desceu de seu voo e repousou no braço de seu "dono". A ave agora se mantinha quieta, esperando a mensagem que levava ser desprendida de si para continuar a voar contra os ventos.

 _"Cacete! Vai demorar dois anos até eu conseguir decodificar essa mensagem, jaan! E depois ainda vou ter que codificar a resposta..."_. Depois de um suspiro longo ele começa a descer da árvore, sendo acompanhado por Tobimaru que voava calmamente ao lado dele.

_ Amiguinho, parece que você vai demorar para voltar para casa... _ a fala calma de Kankuro não era nada que o pássaro conseguisse entender, mas sim uma constatação para si mesmo.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 6 – 19:41.

.

Enquanto Temari preparava o jantar, Gaara estava na sala, brincando com seus animaizinhos felpudos junto a Tobimaru. Apesar de ser um mensageiro, pelo visto a ave gostava bastante de crianças, já que pegava pelúcia por pelúcia e colocava perto de Gaara, que soltava uma risadinha depois de agradecer ao falcão em cada vez que ele fazia isso.

Na suíte, as coisas estavam bem mais sérias e silenciosas: Shikamaru e Kankuro haviam estendido o pergaminho com a mensagem sobre a cama, estavam cada um sentado de um lado fazendo suas anotações tentando descodificar a mensagem. Já haviam passado horas e nem a metade havia sido feita.

_ E se mudarmos a ordem dessas três letras em todas as palavras? _ Shikamaru apontou para uma das poucas frases em que fizeram isso e deu certo.

_ Teríamos que mudar a de outras também. _ Kankuro observava atentamente.

_ Mas que saco... _ o moreno resmungou.

_ É só trocar a ordem! _ a fala animada de Kankuro despertou a curiosidade do Nara. _ Trocamos a ordem destas letras e nas frases seguintes trocados as letras que vem a seguir delas.

_ Pode até ser, mas fica sem sentido... _ ele já estava começando a anotar, pelo menos trocar palavras de lugar era bem mais fácil do que descobrir a palavra escrita. _ E se elas seguirem a mesma lógica? Só tentamos trocar elas em frases diferentes... E... _ o olhar sério de Shikamaru estava no pergaminho, enquanto as mãos reescreviam a mensagem.

_ Essa precisa ir para lá, daí essa entra aqui e depois... _ Kankuro apontava algumas coisas no pergaminho, recebendo acenos positivos do cunhado.

_ Isso! _ os dois falam animados ao mesmo tempo quando terminam de decodificar a mensagem.

A mensagem era curta, mas dizia o suficiente: O pergaminho onde ele está faz parte de um dos estudos da marionetista branca. Em alguns dias ele vai voltar para o festival com vocês. Dez pessoas esperam notícias sobre o casamento, assim como os noivos. Não tem nenhuma novidade aqui, continuarei procurando.

_ Faz sentido para você? _ o moreno perguntou olhando para Kankuro.

_ E como faz, jaan... _ ele sorriu de canto _ O pergaminho deve ser algo referente a Gaara, alguma coisa relacionada ao Kisho Tensei da vovó Chiyo aconteceu com ele, mas em alguns dias ele volta ao normal. As dez pessoas esperando notícias são os conselheiros, ainda acham que viemos resolver questões sobre o seu casamento e pelo visto querem vocês dois no festival... _ Kankuro fica mais pensativo _ temos que voltar para o festival, jaan...

_ Então sobre não ter novidades e continuar procurando é referente ao suspeito. _ Shikamaru fica pensativo _ que festival é esse e quantos dias temos?

_ Um festival tradicional de Suna e temos quase uma semana para estar lá, o Gaara deve voltar ao normal antes _ a fala é seguida de um sorriso.

_ E se o festival fazer parte de um ataque? _ a voz de Shikamaru fica mais séria.

_ Vamos cuidar disso, jaan. _ agora a voz de Kankuro também era séria, o sorriso foi desfeito para dar lugar a preocupação.

Os pensamentos dos dois foram interrompidos por leves batidinhas na porta, com certeza eram de Gaara, se fossem as de Temari seriam fortes e ela já teria aberto a porta, sem paciência para esperar. Kankuro calmamente abre a porta, olhando para o irmão e para Tobimaru, que estava atrás dele.

_ O jantar está pronto! _ o pequeno diz animado, voltando para a cozinha e sendo seguido pela águia.

_ Vamos? Depois pensamos no que fazer... _ Kankuro falava já do lado de fora.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 6 – 21:16.

.

Depois do jantar, Gaara tinha ido para o banho, Temari e Shikamaru estavam limpando a cozinha e conversando sobre algo da cerimonia, Kankuro estava acabando de codificar a curta mensagem em resposta para Baki. Estava tudo tranquilo e silencioso, excerto por uma "discussão" dos vizinhos que, em alguns pontos, podia ser ouvida por eles.

_ Acho que a Tenten descobriu seu caso com o Lee... _ Temari fala implicante, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do irmão.

_ Só depois que o Shikamaru descobrir a sua queda repentina por cabelo tigelinha, jaan... _ Kankuro sorri de canto, implicante também.

_ O que!? Mas eu... _ ela é interrompida pelo moreno preguiçoso que vinha da cozinha.

_ Melhor pararem de falar. _ ele estava sério, fazendo com que os outros dois parassem.

_ Vai se desculpar com eles sim! Não ligo para a droga do seu treino! _ a voz da Mitsashi, mesmo distante, parecia bem irritada.

_ Amanhã! Eu juro que amanhã me desculpo! _ esta era a voz de Lee, depois da fala deu para ouvir a porta do chalé deles sendo batida, pelo visto ele havia saído.

_ Problemáticos... _ o Nara suspira, olhando pela janela e vendo que realmente o ninja vestido de verde estava saindo apressado.

_ Só queria ouvir a briga, fofoqueiro? _ a fala era retórica, Kankuro tentava segurar as risadas enquanto acenava negativamente a cabeça.

_ Que idiotice... _ Temari suspira, colocando a mão no rosto.

_ O que? _ ele fica surpreso, olhando para os dois _ Não! Eu só queria saber se iam vir aqui agora ou... _ dessa vez ele quem é interrompido.

_ Por que de tanta curiosidade, quer ter um caso com o Lee também, jaan? _ a voz de Kankuro era cheia de implicância.

_ Também? _ Shikamaru olhou para ele confuso, depois olhou para Temari.

_ Vai ver se o Gaara já está dormindo, anda! _ Temari fez com que Kankuro se levantasse _ Aproveita e fica por lá... _ ela diz acenando para o irmão.

_ Tá, tá... Coloca a mensagem no Tobimaru e manda ele ir então! _ apesar da voz irritada de Kankuro, em parte ele estava feliz por não ter que ficar lá segurando vela.

 _"Aposto que os dois vão ficar namorando até tarde, daí amanhã a rainha da preguiça não vai querer cozinhar nada para o almoço e sobra pra mim, jaan..."_ (Pobrezinho...). Kankuro solta um suspiro. _"Pelo menos meu irmãozinho deve estar dormindo e não vai dar trabalho nenhum..."_. Agora ele sorria enquanto entrava no quarto, não que Gaara desse algum trabalho, mas por vezes ele demorava até pegar no sono e, para se distrair, ficava fazendo perguntas difíceis para os irmãos.

_ Gaara... _ a voz saiu um tanto preocupada, o pequeno não estava na cama e nem nas pelúcias _ Gaara? _ dessa vez o mais velho falou um pouco mais alto.

_ Kankuro, ajuda? _ a voz vinha do banheiro.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? Posso entrar? Por que está tomando banho ainda? _ ele já estava com as mãos na maçaneta, preocupado em algo ter acontecido.

_ Eu não tenho roupas... _ o pequeno fala um tanto triste, sabia que tinha culpa por não querer comprar mais.

_ Com o tempo nublado as que eu lavei não secaram... _ o irmão falou pensativo _ Espera ai um pouco, tá? Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, jaan!

 _"Temari comprou tantas roupas que nem vai sentir falta de uma..."_ , ele já estava remexendo nas gavetas da irmã. _"Ei... Isso é pequeno demais!"_. Kankuro olhou um tanto confuso para o conjunto de dormir que estava em suas mãos, com poucos reparos ficaria ótimo para o irmão dormir naquela noite e, como mais um ponto positivo, a irmã também não iria poder usar.

Rapidamente ele faz os reparos necessários e entrega a muda de roupas para o irmão vestir. Como a criança era tímida e estava no banheiro do quarto, Kankuro achou melhor deixa-lo à vontade e usar o outro banheiro da casa. Agora ele entrava no quarto pronto para dormir, mas se depara com um pequeno Gaara um tanto emburrado se olhando no espelho.

_ Algo errado, irmãozinho? _ ele começa a olha-lo também.

_ Eu pareço uma menina... _ ele continuava emburrado, se olhando.

Levando em conta que o tecido extremamente fino e com vários babados da parte de cima deixava a roupa parecendo as camisolas que geralmente Temari usava para dormir, não era incomum o pequeno achar isso. _"Desculpa, mas parece mesmo, jaan! "_. Kankuro teve que se controlar muito para não começar a rir e deixar o irmão ainda mais irritado.

_ Que bobagem, é só para dormir... _ ele se senta na cama _ e você já deveria estar dormindo, aliás...

_ Mas e se alguém me ver com isso e achar que eu sou uma garota? _ o pequeno sobe na cama, sendo ajudado pelo irmão.

_ Ninguém vai pensar nada, para de se preocupar atoa, jaan... _ era um esforço enorme não começar a rir das preocupações exageradas de Gaara. _ E você não se parece com uma garota, só a roupa que parece um pouco as da Temari...

 _"Porque eram dela, mas ninguém precisa saber disso, jaan..."_ , ele completa em pensamento. Enquanto continuava se esforçando para não deixar nenhuma gargalhada escapar, Kankuro cuidadosamente cobria o irmão, que já estava deitado no meio da cama.

_ Não pareço mesmo com uma garota? _ o pequeno o encarou um tanto sério, ainda emburrado.

_ Claro que não, você é um garoto, irmãozinho... _ a fala saiu preguiçosa, enquanto ele também se deitava. _ Agora tenta dormir...

_ Eu quero ser como o Yashamaru... Mas quero parecer como o papai... _ a voz baixa era acompanhada de um olhar pensativo.

Dessa vez Kankuro não conseguiu controlar as risadas e começou a rir, se sentando na cama. _" Que tipo de comparação é essa!? O Yashamaru não parece um homem!? ... Definitivamente, nem para você, jaan!"_ (Yashamaru e Haku tem pontos em comum). As risadas continuaram por certo tempo, fazendo com que Kankuro chamasse a atenção não só de Gaara, como também a da irmã e do cunhado.

_ Você vai se parecer bastante com o nosso pai, pode ficar tranquilo! _ ele tentava parar de rir, mas não conseguia.

_ O que aconteceu? _ Temari abre a porta, olhando para os dois.

_ Nada! _ o pequeno vira o rosto, irritado.

_ Kankuro, o que você fez!? _ agora Temari também estava irritada, enquanto entrava no quarto.

_ Fala se o Gaara parece ou não uma garota. _ ele sorri, prendendo as risadas e olhando para a irmã.

_ Claro que não parece! _ Ela se senta na cama, olhando ainda irritada para Kankuro.

_ Mesmo? _ Os olhos verdes e brilhosos de Gaara olhavam para ela agora.

_ Não falei? Você não parece uma garota só porque está vestido assim... _ o mais velho diz calmamente.

_ Vestido como? _ Temari levantou as cobertas de Gaara, reconhecendo aquele conjunto na hora _ Kan... Ku... Ro... _ as palavras foram cuspidas com ódio._ Eu vou...

_ Esperar até amanhã... _ finalmente a voz arrastada de Shikamaru foi ouvida.

_ Por que eu deveria!? _ ela já segurava a gola da camisa do irmão, se preparando para acertar um soco.

_ Porque amanhã vamos ter visita, lembra o que prometeu fazer se ele mexesse de novo nas suas coisas? _ o Nara sorriu de canto, ele havia notado uma das roupas de Gaara ter o mesmo tecido de um vestido que havia dado a noiva e ela contou o que Kankuro fez com o belíssimo presente.

_ Oh, verdade! _ ela sorriu com um olhar maléfico.

_ Vamos dormir e amanhã resolvemos, tá? _ a fala de Kankuro saiu desanimada enquanto ele se jogava na cama e virava para o outro lado.

 _"Sobrou pra mim, jaan..."_. Ele solta um suspiro pesado, conseguia sentir o olhar de Temari sobre si e ouvir os cochichos dela com o noivo. Seria uma longa noite em que provavelmente ele não dormiria, seguida de um dia ainda mais longo, pelo visto.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 7 – 08:24.

.

O céu ainda parecia noturno devido as nuvens escuras tampando o sol, aquele com certeza seria um dia chuvoso e desanimado. Depois do café da manhã, dois irmãos estavam sentados no sofá olhando para o nada, desanimados.

O pequeno Gaara ainda estava desconfortável com a roupa de dormir, mas as suas outras ainda não estavam secas, ele estava tentando se esconder debaixo das pelúcias. Kankuro estava desconfortável também, mas porque tinha sido "obrigado" a usar uma das roupas da irmã, se sentia ridículo com aquele quimono preto com a listra vermelha na cintura. Pelo menos agora, um entendia o que o outro estava sentindo.

_ Foi engraçado no começo, mas os dois desse jeito está me deixando desanimada também. _ a mais velha falava da cozinha, olhando os dois sentados no sofá.

_ Problemática... _ o noivo suspira _ vai lá e pede desculpas...

_ Não quero que o Kankuro vista as roupas dele e o Gaara continue desanimado tendo que vestir essas, ele vai ficar mais incomodado... _ a fala é seguida de um suspiro longo e pesado, cheio de culpa. _ Se eu fosse mais paciente, o meu irmãozinho teria comprado mais roupas...

_ Ele não queria nenhuma, não foi sua culpa. _ o moreno sorri e beija-a na bochecha.

A loira sorri em resposta, mas quando ia falar algo ouve batidas rápidas na porta e corre para atender, já imaginando quem seria. As suspeitas se tornam verdadeiras: um rapaz de cabelo tigelinha e vestido de verde, acompanhado por uma garota que segurava dois pergaminhos.

_ Bom dia. Conseguiram se resolver ontem? _ Temari sorri de canto, abrindo a porta.

_ Digamos que sim... _ Tenten olha o companheiro de time pelo canto do olho, parecia bem séria. _ Podemos falar com o Kankuro?

_ Claro, entrem. _ a loira dá passagem para os dois.

_ Mas Tenten! _ o rapaz agora parecia aflito, praticamente se escondendo atrás da Mitsashi enquanto entravam.

_ Se falar sobre treinamento mais uma vez... Lee... _ ela parecia um tanto ameaçadora, mas muda drasticamente ao olhar para os dois irmãos no sofá. _ K-Kan... Ku... _ ela estava completamente vermelha agora.

_ Houve um acidente com as roupas, jaan... _ o mais velho nem ousava tirar os olhos do chão.

_ É... _ o caçula apenas concordou, se encolhendo mais no meio dos brinquedos.

_ Eu posso ajudar! _ o ninja de verde e sorridente começa a procurar algo nos bolsos do colete.

_ Queríamos pedir desculpas por tudo e... _ a morena estendia os pergaminhos para Kankuro, quando é interrompida pelo amigo entrando na frente dela.

_ Aqui! _ Lee estendia um collant verde para Kankuro e um para Gaara, com um sorriso enorme. _ Podem ficar, é confortável e muito prático, além de resistente!

Todos na sala olhavam para Rock Lee em choque, excerto a criança, que estava feliz em poder finalmente parar de se esconder. Levou um tempo até que o silencio foi quebrado:

_ Idiota! Viemos pedir desculpas, não fazer eles vestirem esse troço! _ a voz de Tenten era irritada, enquanto ela batia nos cabelos pretos e brilhosos com um dos pergaminhos.

_ Pode vestir isso ou continuar com o quimono... _ Temari sorri de canto, olhando para o irmão mais velho enquanto pegava Gaara no colo e o collant menor _ vou dar um jeito nisso para você poder ir brincar. _ agora ela fala carinhosamente com o irmão mais novo.

_ Tá... _ ele esconde o rosto na irmã, totalmente corado.

_ Prefiro o quimono, eu acho... _ Kankuro realmente estava em dúvida sobre o que era menos vergonhoso de se vestir.

Da cozinha, dava para ouvir algumas risadas vindo de Shikamaru, ele não estava conseguindo controlar elas devido a situação que o cunhado se encontrava. Logo, as risadas de Tenten também eram ouvidas, o que deixou Lee ainda mais confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo e Kankuro ainda mais irritado.

 _"HOJE eu recuperarei minha honra, de quimono ou de collant, eu vou recuperar ela!"_. Apesar do pensamento determinado, ele continuava acanhado, sentado no sofá. _"Pelo menos o Gaara consegue ser fofo vestindo até essa coisa..."._

 _._

 _._

 _._

NOTAS FINAIS:

 _Ignóbil é algo de caráter vil, que passa horror no ponto de vista moral e que ofende o sentido estético. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo._

 _Espero que tenham gostado!_

 _Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas._


	14. Chapter 14

BÁTEGA ESTARRECEDORA

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 7 – 08:32.

.

As janelas do chalé estavam embaçadas e o dia estava escuro lá fora. Uma chuva forte havia começado a pouco tempo, o som das gotas caindo era alto o suficiente para atrapalhar o início de uma conversa, som este que só era ofuscado quando alguns raios caiam ocasionalmente perto, permitindo sua luz ser vista pelas janelas e deixando seu estrondoso trovão para trás.

Na sala encontrava-se Kankuro, sentado no sofá e encarando o chão; Tenten, que permanecia corada e estava ao lado dele segurando ainda os dois pergaminhos; Rock Lee, que olhava pela janela desanimado; e, olhando para os três, Shikamaru. Depois de muitos risos, todos esperavam pacientemente por algo que nem mesmo eles sabiam ao certo.

_ B-Bem... O quimono não ficou tão feminino em você. _ a voz de Tenten passava insegurança, mesmo assim, era melhor do que aquele silencio incomodo.

_ Espero que tenha sido um elogio, jaan. _ a fala de Kankuro era um pouco mais ranzinza do que a de costume, ele ainda encarava o chão. _ Pelo menos é melhor do que a roupa verde...

_ Ela é confortável e muito prática, também é... _ Lee começou a longa explicação sobre a sua roupa ideal, fazendo com que todos ficassem mais entediados ainda.

" _Essa roupa problemática não fica bem em ninguém, nem mesmo em uma criança! Duvido que Temari consiga fazer ela ficar melhor..."_ , ele solta um suspiro pesado. _"Quase não passamos tempo juntos e logo vai ser o casamento..."_ , estava com um ar de sorriso, _"Não vai ser exatamente como eu pensava, mas com certeza ela vai ser uma mãe carinhosa... E rígida! Saco, vou mesmo repetir os mesmos passos do meu pai!?"_. O moreno se controlava para não dar uma gargalhada. Agora ele olhava atentamente para a porta do quarto onde a noiva estava.

_ A Temari está demorando... _ a voz arrastada estava com certa pontada de preocupação. _ Kankuro, não é você quem faz os reparos nas roupas do Gaara?

_ Sou, mas se ela disse que iria dar um jeito, ela dá sozinha, jaan! _ pelo visto ele estava ressentido com a irmã. _ ... Ela... Ela não sabe costurar! _ a fala agora era preocupada enquanto ele se levantava apressado e ia em direção ao quarto, já imaginando o irmão estar com várias agulhas perigosamente perto dele.

_ Acho que não vou poder treinar hoje... _ a fala desanimada era de Lee, que se quer havia dado atenção para Kankuro.

_ E se der para treinarmos de um jeito diferente? _ a Mitsashi sorri animada, parecia ter tido uma ideia.

_ Achei que você iria querer ficar brincando com o Gaara... _ a estranheza na voz de Shikamaru era acompanhada de uma sobrancelha arqueada.

_ Todos nós vamos brincar com ele! _ ela solta uma risada. _ Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar a ideia! Todos vão se distrair!

_ Não sendo nada problemático... _ o moreno solta um suspiro, depois fica pensativo _ Acham que o Gaara vai voltar ao normal logo?

_ O Kankuro disse que sim, então acho que vai. _ Lee sorri, mostrando o polegar em uma pose engraçada.

_ Está preocupado com ele ficar assim para sempre? _ agora a voz de Tenten não era tão animada, estava com certa preocupação.

_ Não é isso, é só uma bobagem que eu pensei... _ Shikamaru balança negativamente a cabeça, como se os movimentos afastassem seus pensamentos ruins.

 _"Desde que cheguei aqui, não consegui montar nenhuma sequência de fatos que tenha ficado clara o suficiente para planejar o que fazer, não vai ser agora que eu iria conseguir... Saco! De qualquer jeito, o Gaara precisa voltar ao normal antes do festival. Só espero que ele se recupere completamente..."_. Os pensamentos carregados de preocupações exageradas são interrompidos quando Shikamaru é abraçado por trás, reconhecia aquele jeito e aquelas mãos quentes.

_ Em que bobagem você pensou? _ a voz de Temari parecia um pouco séria,

_ Nada demais, mas a Tenten pensou em algo... _ ele tenta desconversar, enquanto puxava a noiva para sua frente, a abraçando também. _ Certo, Tenten? _ ele olha para a morena, que estava com um olhar bobo para os dois.

_ S-Sim! _ ela pisca algumas vezes, tentando se concentrar em algo além de achar o casal de amigos se comportarem assim algo extremamente fofo. _ Mas antes vou falar com o Gaara... _ ela sorri, tentando fazer mistério sobre o que seria.

_ Gaara ainda vai demorar um pouco para vir brincar, Kankuro vai tentar dar um jeito naquela roupa estranha para ele usar, se conseguir, vai poder sair do castigo... _ a loira sorri, se sentindo bem com seu "senso de justiça".

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 7 – 09:18.

.

Kankuro estava sorrindo de canto enquanto olhava com ar de superioridade para a irmã mais velha. Ele vestia suas roupas pretas comuns, com o rosto pintado e sua coleção de marionetes nos pergaminhos, pronto para uma batalha que ainda não sabia o que era, mas que dessa vez com certeza iria ganhar por estar devidamente preparado.

Temari, por sua vez, estava tão entretida com uma conversa baixa que ela e o noivo estavam tendo que se quer havia notado o olhar do irmão. Ambos falavam sobre a cerimônia de casamento e revisavam se estava tudo caminhando como deveria, sem deixar de um segurar a mão do outro, com os dedos entrelaçados.

Lee estava brincando com Gaara, ou melhor, estava fazendo flexões com a criança em suas costas. O ninja de cabelo tigelinha estava totalmente focado em seus exercícios enquanto a parceira de time estava próxima, para o caso da criança se desequilibrar.

O caçula estava feliz por não ter motivos para ficar tímido perto dos irmãos e dos amigos, agora ele trajava as calças verdes e não tão justas do collant, juntamente com um belo poncho branco com detalhes em verde, provavelmente o resto de tecido que sobrou do belíssimo vestido de Temari e, como detalhe final, uma tira branca na cintura, para fazer a divisão entre a "calça" e a "blusa".

_ Noventa e oito... Noventa e nove... _ a voz de Lee tentava sair o mais baixa possível para não atrapalhar os outros, enquanto ele demarcava a quantidade de exercícios feitos.

_ Cem! _ a criança falou animada, pulando de cima de Lee _ Agora podemos ir brincar lá fora?

_ Não, está tudo molhado e com lama, pode ser perigoso. _ a irmã disse séria, mas sem coragem para olhar a possível tristeza estampada no rosto de Gaara.

_ A sua irmã tem razão, mas eu tive uma ideia divertida que podemos fazer aqui... _ a voz da Mitsashi estava animada, enquanto ela levava o pequeno para um lugar mais afastado dos outros, ainda mantendo o "mistério" do que seria.

 _"Algo que se pode fazer aqui... Com certeza não será uma luta, jaan.",_ Kankuro suspira, havia se preparado praticamente em vão para a sua revanche. _"Mas... Se é para fazer aqui, todos juntos, seja o que for eu irei me sair melhor!"_ , agora ele olhava curioso para Tenten e o irmão.

_ Sim! _ o pequeno fala contente, enquanto os olhos verdes brilhavam.

_ Sim? _ Lee olhava-os curioso, nem mesmo ele fazia ideia do que a Mitsashi havia planejado.

_ Uma competição de culinária! _ a garota fala risonha, se aproximando dos outros novamente. _ Todos fazem um prato para o almoço, Gaara irá escolher quem se saiu melhor. _ ela sorri.

_ Isso vai ser um sa... _ antes de completar a frase, Shikamaru é interrompido.

_ ÓTIMO! _ Lee erguia os pulsos, animado como sempre _ Mas... Tenten, você vai ser do meu time, não é?

_ Claro que não, cada um por si! _ Temari sorri de canto, também parecia animada com a ideia. _ Seria injusto com quem ficasse com o Shikamaru... _ ela fala implicante e solta uma risadinha depois.

_ Diz isso porque não viu o Lee tentando cozinhar... _ a morena diz e começa a rir, olhando para um Rock Lee desapontado.

_ Definitivamente eu irei ganhar, jaan. _ a fala calma de Kankuro era acompanhada de um sorriso presunçoso. _ Certo, irmãozinho? _ ele olha para Gaara, que dava risadas adoráveis com toda a situação.

_ Só vou saber depois de comer... _ ele fala corado, tentando parar de rir. _ Precisam escolher o que vão fazer primeiro! _ a voz adorável de Gaara nem de longe soava como uma ordem, ele apenas estava animado para que a competição começasse logo.

_ Vou fazer o prato principal para o almoço. _ Kankuro sorria, totalmente despreocupado.

_ Acho que vou fazer alguns suna dangos para a sobremesa então. _ a loira sorri de canto.

_ Se você vai fazer eles, eu faço o chá verde... _ a fala preguiçosa de Shikamaru mostrava todo o seu interesse em participar da tal competição: apenas o necessário para que a noiva não reclamasse em seus ouvidos depois.

_ Então eu vou fazer bao... _ antes de terminar, Tenten já havia sido interrompida.

_ Arroz com Curry! _ podia-se ver as "chamas da juventude" emanando de Lee neste momento.

_ Nem pensar! Nada de comidas picantes! _ a fala irritada da Mitsashi é seguida por uma cotovelada nos cabelos tigelinhas.

_ Mas Tenten! _ ele choramingou, passando a mão no cabelo.

_ Você faz o arroz! Só o arroz! _ ela falava emburrada.

 _"Pelo visto o 'grilo gigante' já perdeu... Temari é boa com doces, mas não acho que o Gaara vá gostar muito, Shikamaru está praticamente desclassificado por preparar um chá..."_ , ele analisava cada um dos adversários, até que seu olhar cai em cima de Tenten. _"Você é a única que eu não sei o potencial, mas com certeza não vai ser páreo para a minha arma secreta, jaan. "_ , ele sorri de canto.

A primeira a ir para a cozinha foi, justamente, a Mitsashi. Ela fez apenas uma massa e deixou coberta em um canto, não demorou mais do que quinze minutos e voltou para sala, contradizendo os pensamentos de Kankuro e Shikamaru, ambos achavam que o prato dela seria o mais demorado.

Temari e Shikamaru foram os segundos que começaram a preparar seus pratos, enquanto a loira se desdobrava fazendo vários dangos com uma cobertura engraçada que lembrava a areia do deserto. Shikamaru fazia o preparo do chá parecer algo imensamente mais demorado do que deveria, apenas para ficar perto da noiva (que fofo).

Assim que os dois saíram, Lee entrou na cozinha praticamente dando piruetas. Ele estava realmente animado, pesar de não preparar seu prato preferido que, segundo ele, seria como provar algo preparado por deuses. Antes que ele terminasse o preparo do arroz, Tenten voltou para a cozinha.

 _"Ela vai mesmo ajudar ele? É injusto! Mas não tem problema, nem com todos contra mim eu iria perder dessa vez, jaan..."_ , ele sorri um pouco mais. Enquanto a irmã e o cunhado estavam novamente de cochichos no sofá, ele estava brincando com Gaara, usando suas linhas de chacra para controlar os ursinhos do irmão mais novo.

Pouco tempo depois, dava-se para sentir um cheiro bom de carne temperada vindo da cozinha, nesse momento Kankuro olhou um tanto surpreso, tentando descobrir o que Tenten estaria fazendo. _"Não pode ser o mesmo que eu, não demora tanto assim... Droga, ela ia falar o nome, era bao... Bai..."_.

_ Terminado! _ a voz de Rock Lee era animada enquanto o mesmo chegava na porta da cozinha.

_ Sua vez então, irmão... _ Gaara falou um tanto triste, segurando as pelúcias.

_ Sim... _ Kankuro bagunça os cabelos vermelhos, se levantando e deixando o irmão na sala.

_ Quer me ajudar com o treinamento de novo, Gaara? _ o rapaz vestido de verde se aproxima da criança, plantando bananeira e fazendo-a rir.

_Sim! Até o cem? _ a criança estava risonha novamente.

Finalmente ele descobre o que sua "rival" estava fazendo: pãezinhos chineses recheados! Ela estava ocupando praticamente toda a bancada abrindo a massa, mas Kankuro não se importou muito e começou a pegar os ingredientes calmamente, sem trocar nenhuma palavra com Tenten, para não tirar o foco dela.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 7 – 13:03.

.

Sobre a mesa, havia somente alguns vestígios do banquete que Kankuro havia preparado. Para o seu irmãozinho algo que ele adorava: moela e língua salgada (Só ele mesmo...), para os outros havia também um ensopado como opção, assim como alguns acompanhamentos discretos para não tirar a atenção dos pratos principais. Todos já haviam comido as "sobremesas", embora quase metade delas houvessem sobrado para o lanche da tarde. Todos conversavam quando Temari chama a atenção de todos:

_ E então, quem ganhou? _ ela pergunta, um tanto ansiosa.

_ Acho que é bem óbvio, Temari... _ Shikamaru falou, comendo mais uma das "bolinhas" de dango.

_ Kan-ku-ro! _ o pequeno sorri, corando levemente. Apesar de pequeno, ele só não havia comido mais que o irmão mais velho, realmente adorou o cardápio.

_ E quem ficou em segundo lugar? _ a voz de Tenten estava repleta de curiosidade.

_ Você e a minha irmã! _ a voz de Gaara estava contente, ao ver dele, as duas eram ótimas cozinheiras de sobremesas.

_ Empate?! _ as duas falam juntas, rindo e achando aquela decisão adorável da parte de Gaara.

_ E por último? _ Lee perguntou, um tanto desanimado.

_ Shikamaru... _ a fala de Gaara foi quase um sussurro, como se fosse um segredo que o perdedor havia sido o "irmão mais velho emprestado".

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem... _ o moreno soltou uma risada, deixando a criança ainda mais corada.

_ Parece que vai chover de noite... _ o comentário de Temari era praticamente para si mesma, mas havia sido alto o bastante para todos ouvirem.

_ Posso ir brincar lá fora antes de chover? _ os olhos verdes encaravam a irmã mais velha _ Por favor... Eu nem chego perto das poças de lama... _ aquele olhar cheio de brilho era completamente irresistível.

_ Pode... _ a irmã fala, vencida facilmente.

_ Podemos ir até a queda de água perto da floresta, gosta de juntar pedrinhas, certo? _ Tenten já estava de pé, pegando Gaara no colo.

_ Sim! _ agora o pequeno estava mais feliz ainda, principalmente por poder colocar seus dedos entre os fios de cabelo marrom, tentando entender como eram feitas as "orelhas de urso".

_ Eu vou poder treinar por lá! _ os olhos de Lee brilhavam, ele já se dirigia para a porta.

_ Eu vou com vocês, o perdedor lava a louça, jaan. _ Kankuro sorri de canto, com um olhar malicioso sobre a irmã e o cunhado.

_ Não voltem muito cedo... _ a loira fala um tanto atrevida, olhando do mesmo jeito para o irmão, não iriam fazer nada de mais lá, mas jamais deixaria Kankuro ficar a importunando.

_ Até! _ o irmão do meio solta uma risada, totalmente sem graça, enquanto saia com a morena e o irmão mais novo.

_ T-Temari! _ finalmente, recuperado da crise repentina de timidez, o Nara se pronuncia.

_ O que? _ ela responde, com a cara mais lavada do mundo enquanto comia mais um de seus dangos.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 7 – 18:47.

.

Já havia escurecido, mas as estrelas não eram vistas devido às nuvens acinzentadas que tampavam todo o céu. Alguns pingos finos chamaram a atenção de Gaara, o fazendo parar de juntar duas adoradas pedrinhas para olhar o efeito que as gotas faziam ao tocar as águas calmas das poças.

Em poucos segundos já caiam pingos pesados e gelados, uma chuva forte havia começado e molhava tudo abaixo de si, incluindo Lee, Tenten, Kankuro e Gaara. Os três corriam apressadamente para os chalés, sendo a criança levada no colo do irmão.

A ventania, a chuva, os trovões, tudo foi maneira repentina e brusca, o que levou o pequeno começar a ficar choroso e assustado quanto ao que estava acontecendo. Mesmo agora, na varanda do chalé enquanto sua irmã tentava tirar o excesso de água que ensopava a criança, Gaara permanecia com os olhos marejados.

_ Ei, irmãozinho... Está tudo bem... _ para tentar reconfortá-lo, Kankuro afagava os cabelos vermelhos.

_ Ele está assustado demais. _ a voz de Temari era de preocupação, enquanto a mesma enrolava o irmão na toalha e o pegava no colo.

Gaara apenas esconde o rosto nela, se abraçando a irmã e finalmente deixando as lagrimas caírem. Ele era uma criança, afinal de contas! Como se uma chuva tão forte como aquela não fosse o suficiente para assustar uma pessoa, Gaara não estava habituado com chuvas, jamais achou que elas eram fortes o bastante para movimentar as árvores e deixar a visão de tudo tão assustadora como agora.

_ Espero que ele não fique gripado... _ Shikamaru olhava para eles, encostado na porta. _ Melhor ele tomar um banho antes que as roupas sequem nele.

_ Sim... Daí brincamos com você, o que acha? _ Temari tentava esconder a preocupação para parecer animada.

_ o Ya-ashamaru também está na chu-uva? _ a voz baixa era ouvida entre os soluços do choro.

_ Não, ele está protegido da chuva e nada de mal vai acontecer com ele... E nem com você, vai ficar tudo bem... _ Kankuro também estava tentando não parecer preocupado, mas ver o irmão assim conseguiu acabar com toda a animação que ele tinha.

O dia divertido teve seu final nem um pouco alegre. Gaara passou o resto da noite com os olhos marejados, a todo momento perguntando sobre o tio ou se aquela chuva chegaria até Sunagakure. Apesar dos esforços por parte de todos, o pequeno só se acalmou quando pegou no sono.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Bátega é uma pancada de chuva (forte). Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	15. Chapter 15

INTEMPÉRIE FINDADA

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA ISOLADA DE REPOUSO – DIA 7 –23:12.

..

O céu escuro e estrelado, montes de areia e brisas frias, tudo acompanhado do mais profundo silencio, era este o cenário de Sunagakure naquela noite, onde um homem andava solitário sob o luar. No começo, a caminhada pelo deserto era relaxante e tranquila, mas conforme a trilha de passos aumentava na areia, tudo ficava apreensivamente quieto.

 _"Menos de cinco dias para o festival, menos de quatro para a inauguração da pousada, o Daimyo do Vento estará presente nestas duas ocasiões..."_ , os pensamentos faziam com que Baki sentisse um peso ainda maior nas costas, infelizmente, ele não poderia usurpar o Kazekage para algo além de revisar relatórios e coisas do tipo.

A caminhada de passos apressados vira uma corrida quando se torna visível a porta do local onde Ebizo vivia. Baki ultimamente odiava o silencio, não ouvir as vozes tão familiares dos irmãos da areia estava deixando-o mais preocupado a cada dia, ele só queria que tudo acabasse logo.

_ É uma hora inapropriada para visitas, sabia? _ o idoso comenta calmamente, quando nota a porta de seu refúgio ser aberta.

_ Eu vou mandar notícias para Kankuro e Temari mais tarde. _ a fala curta e séria foi o que Baki julgou necessário como justificativa para estar lá.

_ Não tem nenhuma notícia aqui, mas quando houverem novidades, eles saberão na mesma hora... _ é possível notar um sorriso parcial surgir nos lábios de Ebizo, mesmo que ele não olhasse diretamente para Baki.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? _ o homem sério se senta em frente ao mais velho, notando que este observava o pergaminho.

_ Este pergaminho consegue selar a vida das pessoas, teoricamente ele era o que minha irmã procurava, mas ele apenas guardava a vida, não poderia transportar ela para outra pessoa, então foi abandonado. _ as palavras eram calmas, como se o antigo conselheiro estivesse dando uma aula para uma criança.

_ Não entendo aonde quer chegar. _ o olhar de Baki conseguia ser tão cortante quantos suas laminas de vento. _ É só desfazer isso, não é?

_ Vejamos... _ o idoso retomou a explicação _ Ele foi selado de uma vez só porque o pergaminho foi preparado para isso. Para desfazer cada um dos estágios eu preciso ser cauteloso, não queremos que algo dê errado, não é? Primeiro irei libertar o "corpo", depois a "mente" e por último a "alma".

_ Mesmo assim eu não entendo! O certo seria ele primeiro recobrar as memorias e as habilidades, por último o corpo ou todos ao mesmo tempo! _ a voz de baki, apesar de soar irritada, estava repleta de preocupações.

_ ... _ era possível notar um sorriso compadecido na pele enrugada _ A "mente" será a parte mais demorada, enquanto que o "corpo" será a mais rápida. Não posso fazer as habilidades dele voltarem ao normal sem que antes a "mente" volte para que ele saiba usa-las, assim como o corpo pequeno não iria suportar que todas as barreiras que contém o chacra dele sejam retiradas de súbito. _ novamente Ebizo explicava de forma calma, como se Baki fosse uma criança com duvidas _ As habilidades estão ligadas à "alma", que é a essência dele, ela não pode ser devolvida sem que a "mente" e o "corpo" já estejam em seu normal. _ o idoso tira o olhar do pergaminho e o encaminha para o homem a sua frente.

_ Mas se fosse tudo ao mesmo tempo como quando... _ antes de poder continuar, Baki é interrompido.

_ Baki... _ a voz tranquila do antigo conselheiro recomeça _ o "corpo" é o físico, a "mente" são as memórias... A "alma" é a junção dos dois, o que dá o poder, praticamente. A menos que eu consiga retirar os selos do "corpo" e da "mente" ao mesmo tempo, eu não poderia tirar o da "alma". _ o idoso respira um pouco mais fundo, com certo pesar... Baki não era um bom aluno. _ Eu sou um só.

_ E quanto tempo vai demorar para ele voltar ao normal? _ a voz agora soava impaciente.

_ Não posso afirmar, ainda falta bastante para que a primeira parte seja terminada, eu diria que em seis dias eu termine com tudo. _ o olhar vazio de Ebizo agora se dirigia para o pergaminho novamente, onde sumia um pequeno rabisco de cada vez, lentamente.

_ Precisa ser antes disso! _ a fala era autoritária, somente para esconder o nervosismo.

_ Então acho que terei que pedir ajuda para fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo... _ o mais velho solta um suspiro, tentando esconder o ar de riso que segurava.

_ Tente se apressar. _ a voz era fria, enquanto o homem se dirigia para a porta.

_ A pressa é inimiga da perfeição e a paciência é a mãe das coisas bem-feitas. Avise aos irmãos que amanhã o físico dele voltara ao normal, para que não se assustem. Agora vá, está tarde...

Acatando ao conselho, Baki se retira. Novamente os pensamentos de preocupação invadiram sua mente, fazendo com que cada passo demorasse ainda mais. Parecia que o peso em suas costas pelas responsabilidades e a culpa pelo que aconteceu o tornavam lento.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 8 – 05:21.

.

A tempestade se mantinha presente, sendo acompanhada por raios e ventos tão fortes que derrubavam árvores. Nem mesmo o chalé era um abrigo totalmente salvo agora, visto que por algumas janelas escorria a água da chuva.

Os irmãos mais velhos, incluindo Shikamaru, haviam montado turnos para passarem a noite: enquanto um dormia por certo tempo, outro tentava lidar com a água e o terceiro ficava com Gaara, que apesar de sempre dormir tranquilamente, naquela noite, a pequena criança estava inquieta e chegava a estar febril, alarmando ainda mais os mais velhos.

_ Temari, sua vez de ficar com ele, jaan. _ a voz um tanto desanimada de Kankuro foi o suficiente para despertar Temari.

_ Ele melhorou? _ a loira rapidamente se levantava, já havia ficado com o caçula nas primeiras horas da noite e depois foi descansar no outro quarto, deixando o noivo e o irmão do meio assumirem tudo.

_ A febre abaixou, mas ele está inquieto demais... _ a fala desinteressada é seguida de um bocejo _ Se ele continuar assim não sei o que vai acontecer, jaan. _ a voz era preocupada e cansada.

_ Ele vai melhorar. _ Temari sorri, tentando acalmar o irmão enquanto saia do quarto. _ Tira essa roupa molhada e dorme um pouco... _ ela fecha a porta.

 _"Kankuro mais parece ter saído de uma batalha, nunca imaginei ele sendo tão responsável e preocupado assim..."_. Passando pelo corredor, ela pode notar que a chuva não parecia tão forte como a algumas horas atrás. _"Deve acabar logo... Agora é a vez do Shikamaru secar a água e eu..."_.

O olhar de Temari agora era de irritação, ao abrir a porta do quarto, ela encontra o irmão dormindo e parecendo incomodado, enquanto o noivo estava em sono profundo, nem ao menos virado para Gaara. _"É por isso que o Kankuro está acabado! Ficar de lá para cá toda hora porque esse imprestável dorme igual uma pedra e não cuida do Gaara direito!"_ , a aura maligna de Temari começa a infestar o ar.

_ Acorda... _ a voz fria e irritada só não era um grito de ordem porque a loira não queria acordar o caçula.

_ Já é minha vez? _ Shikamaru tenta parecer desperto, mas sem sucesso.

_ Era a sua vez a bastante tempo, por que não está cuidando do Gaara? _ ela "ajuda" o noivo a se levantar, na verdade, praticamente o joga da cama.

_ Ei! _ ele lança um olhar irritado para a noiva e depois se levanta _ Olha só para ele... _ a voz arrastada é seguida de um bocejo _ não tem o que fazer, ele só está dormindo. Toda criança fica gripada...

_ Ele não é como as outras. _ a fala séria fez com que Shikamaru olhasse a criança com um pouco mais de atenção _ ele nunca ficou gripado, resfriado, qualquer coisa do tipo... E se um dia chegou a ficar, o Shukaku que estava dentro dele o fez se curar rapidamente. _ Temari olha para o noivo _ mas agora é diferente, não tem nada protegendo ele e qualquer coisa desse tipo pode... Pode... _ a voz dura e séria agora oscilava para preocupação e desespero.

_ Temari, é só um pouco de febre, ele não vai morrer e nem nada assim. _ a fala calma tentava passar tranquilidade, enquanto o moreno abraçava a noiva. _ Quem fez isso não esperaria até agora para fazer mais, além disso, ele vai voltar ao normal em breve, talvez esteja voltando e a febre seja um dos efeitos colaterais...

_ Acha mesmo? _ tentar manter a pose imponente era perca de tempo, então ela só se abraça a Shikamaru e tenta se acalmar.

_ Eu não mentiria para você. _ a fala era calma _ E... Eu queria saber uma coisa...

_ O que? _ apesar de manter a conversa, o olhar dela era direcionado para o irmão.

_ Você e o Kankuro são protetores demais com ele, não seria melhor apenas deixar ele ser uma criança? Eu sei que ele é pequeno e parece ser bem frágil, mas não seria melhor ele... _ antes de completar a frase, a noiva o interrompe.

_ Não. _ agora o olhar sério era diretamente para Shikamaru _ Gaara não pode se machucar de jeito algum, ele não entendeu ainda que a defesa de areia não funciona, se ele se machucar...

_ Ele só vai se machucar. _ a voz se mantinha calma.

_ Não, ele não vai só se machucar, ele vai achar que a areia que parou de proteger ele, daí pode ter um colapso se lembrando do Yashamaru, coisas ruins podem acontecer! _ quando nota a altura que estava usando, Temari rapidamente se silencia, olhando novamente para o irmão.

A criança continuava dormindo profundamente, mas por vezes se mexia e parecia tentar falar algo, foi assim antes também e pelo visto durou a noite toda. Quando finalmente ele deixou o cansaço vencer o choro e pegou no sono, horas atrás, já estava um tanto febril e só foi piorando nas horas seguintes, mas agora parecia estar melhorando, para o alivio de Temari.

_ O que, afinal de contas, o Yashamaru fez? Eu não entendo, ele não cuidava do Gaara? _ neste momento o olhar espantado de Temari foi direcionado para ele. _ Eu achei que era só o seu pai quem... _ Shikamaru é interrompido, novamente.

_ Ele cuidou, mas isso só tornou tudo pior... _ a loira solta um suspiro pesado _ Um teste para ver se Gaara era uma arma utilizável foi fazer com que Yashamaru tentasse mata-lo e falasse mentiras, para ver como ele reagiria _ ela falava um tanto fria, com o olhar vazio _ Foi da pior forma de todas e ele saiu do controle, desde então... Ano após ano... _ a voz começava a ser falhada _ era uma t-tentativa nova de se livrar do meu irmão... E... Eu e o Kankuro só o víamos como algo ameaçador... Não entendíamos ele...

 _"Talvez se não tivéssemos nos afastado, se cuidássemos dele como nosso irmãozinho desde o começo..."_. Os pensamentos amargos de Temari eram tomados por uma culpa que ela havia posto em si mesma e em Kankuro por muitos anos.

_ Eu já entendi... _ dessa vez é Shikamaru quem interrompe, abraçando um pouco mais a noiva enquanto mexia nos fios loiros – Não foi culpa de vocês dois, o Gaara só seguiu um caminho errado, mas depois se endireitou.

_ Sha... ru... _ a voz baixa era a de Gaara, o pequeno mesmo dormindo estava tentando balbuciar alguma coisa, enquanto se revirava na cama mais uma vez.

_ Irmãozinho? _ a fala de Temari era baixa, enquanto ela se separava do abraço e ia até a criança, se abaixando ao lado da cama _ Sente alguma coisa? _ a voz estava em tom baixo e transbordando de preocupação.

_ Mam... _ dessa vez foi praticamente um sussurro, enquanto os olhos do pequeno se abriam o mínimo possível, notando alguém perto dele e se fechando novamente.

_ Gaara? _ como se fosse possível, agora Temari estava ainda mais preocupada, passando a mão suavemente pelo rosto do irmão _ Shikamaru, ele está fervendo em febre... _ ela olha para o noivo, como se ele pudesse resolver aquilo.

_ Eu já volto. _ antes mesmo de terminar a fala, o moreno já havia saído do quarto em passos apressados.

 _"O que ele vai fazer? O que EU deveria fazer!?"_ , agora o olhar da loira era vidrado no irmão, enquanto as mãos tentavam o endireitar na cama da forma mais delicada possível. _"Isso é uma gripe ou algo pior? ... Droga! Por que não é a Sakura que está aqui ao lado!?"_. Ela balança negativamente a cabeça, como se os movimentos fizessem os pensamentos ruins se afastarem. _"Não é hora de ficar nervosa, Temari!"_.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 8 – 08:36.

.

A chuva havia se tornado um chuvisco calmo, a casa estava arrumada novamente, com tudo em seu devido lugar. No sofá da sala se encontravam os noivos, um abraçado ao outro. Na suíte ainda estava Gaara, em um sono um pouco mais tranquilo depois de tomar um medicamento que o cunhado arranjara, no outro quarto estava Kankuro, descansando ainda.

_ Eu vou ir ver ele... _ as palavras de Temari eram ditas enquanto a mesma já se levantava.

_ Você foi não tem nem meia hora, deixa ele dormir. _ em um movimento rápido, Shikamaru a abraçava e trazia-a para perto novamente, como se a prendesse perto de si. _ Para de se preocupar à toa... _ a voz era arrastada e preocupada com ela.

_ Não é à toa! _ a fala irritada de Temari era acompanhada de um olhar sério para o noivo _ Você viu aquelas marcas aparecendo nele, podem ter se espalhado e... _ ela é interrompida.

_ E se elas se espalharam mesmo, o que vai fazer? _ o moreno sorri de canto _ Deve ser apenas ele voltando ao normal, ficar indo lá toda hora não vai fazer ele se sentir melhor. Deixa o Gaara descansar...

_ Eu estou ficando neurótica, não é? _ vencida, a loira apenas suspira e se rende aos abraços de Shikamaru.

_ Ele vai ficar bem. _ dessa vez a voz era tranquila, enquanto ele beijava cuidadosamente a noiva na testa. _ Logo ele acorda, vem falar com você... Daí vai correndo até a cama do Kankuro pular em cima dele para acordar... _ o ar de graça era uma tentativa desesperada de acalmar Temari.

_ Ele não iria pular em cima dele, o Gaara não faz travessuras assim. _ ela diz em defesa do pequeno irmão.

_ Eu acordei coberto de pelúcias, vai falar que ele não é levado? _ o moreno acaba soltando uma risada descontraída.

_ Ele é fofo! _ a loira também acaba rindo um pouco, mais relaxada agora. _ Obrigada. _ ela sorri, um sorriso grande e alegre.

_ Não precisa me agrade... _ antes de completar, os dois ouvem um som de algo caindo no quarto.

_ Gaara! _ os dois falam ao mesmo tempo, indo preocupados ver o que era.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 8 – 08:37.

.

Kankuro estava deitado na cama, rolando de um lado para o outro tentando pegar no sono. A preocupação com o irmão havia o acordado várias vezes e agora ele parecia ter perdido o sono por completo. Poderia ter levantado e ido ver o irmão, mas queria dar credibilidade para Temari e a deixar cuidar dele em paz, ao modo dela.

A tempestade havia virado um chuvisco ameno, alguns pássaros se arriscavam a cantar, como se quisessem trazer o sol com isso. Kankuro nota uma ave um tanto maior do que as outras, voando pelo céu e enfrentando os pingos de água: Tobimaru. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele levanta e vai se encontrar com ele, tinha esperança de serem apenas notícias boas.

Os passos tentavam ser apressados, mesmo que a moleza por passar horas secando o chão e indo do quarto para a sala estivesse presente. Ao avistar a águia fazendo o pouso em uma das árvores o rapaz só conseguia se perguntar porque tinha que ser logo a mais alta, com um caminho tão obstruído pelas árvores caídas devido à chuva. Ele não parou até subir galho em galho e estender o braço para que Tobimaru viesse com ele.

_ É um saco que você seja treinado para só vir assim, jaan. _ a voz era quase uma repreensão contra a águia, que não entendia absolutamente nada. _ Poderia ter ido no meu braço quando me viu, sabia que eu não estava em uma luta, preguiçoso.

Preguiçoso era ele, no momento. O caminho de volta ao chalé parecia ter triplicado de distância na opinião de Kankuro, mesmo sendo impossível. Os passos agora eram lentos e sem sinal de pressa, um por um, enquanto ele levava a águia mensageira em seu braço esquerdo.

Antes de chegar em frente a sua "casa", ele para próximo ao chalé vizinho, olhando para uma morena sorridente acenando e um ninja com cabelos tigelinha parar o exercício que estava fazendo.

_ Gaara está melhor? _ a voz de Tenten parecia ser alegre.

_ Melhor de que? Do susto de ontem acho que sim, jaan... _ ele não havia entendido bem a pergunta.

_ Shikamaru me pediu algum remédio para febre hoje mais cedo, não eram para o seu irmão? _ agora a fala da Mitsashi era um tanto confusa.

_ Talvez seja para o Kankuro, olha como ele está abatido. _ Lee tenta comentar discretamente, mas dava para ouvir como se ele falasse ao seu normal.

_ O Gaara está com febre ainda!? _ a surpresa na voz de Kankuro conseguiu espantar até Tobimaru, que agora voava um pouco acima dele. _ A Temari me deve explicações! Ela deveria ter me avisado! _ as palavras ditas com raiva eram acompanhadas de mãos nervosas gesticulando alguma ameaça.

_ E-Ei... _ a voz de Rock Lee saiu baixa dessa vez, enquanto ele olhava um tanto assustado para o lado. _ Ei, olha aquilo... _ ele apontava para o chalé ao lado.

_ Kankuro, olha! _ Tenten também aponta.

_ O que!? _ ele finalmente para de praguejar e olha para o local indicado. _ ... O qu... _ antes que pudesse completar a fala, algo que ele julgava impossível aconteceu e tomou toda a sua mente:

O caçula corria na direção dele, estava sorrindo e parecia animado pela chuva ter ido embora... Seria completamente normal, se não fosse o seu irmão já "crescido" a fazer isso, ele não era mais pequeno Gaara! Era o Gaara de sempre, que sempre agia como o irmão mais velho, mais adulto, mais responsável.

_ Ga-Gaara? _ o mais velho ainda não entendia o irmão agir assim, sorrindo abertamente e correndo, nem em sonhos já imaginou o Kazekage fazer algo do tipo, ainda mais em público.

_ Eu cresci! _ o ruivo falava animado, pulando em cima do irmão e se abraçando a ele.

_ Eu... Eu notei mas... Mas... _ a única coisa que Kankuro pôde fazer é segurar o caçula, completamente confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo _ Irmãozinho, do que se lembra?

_ Da chuva, de ter ido dormir... _ ele parecia pensativo, sem sinal de querer sair de cima do irmão _ E acordei assim! _ ele sorri, os olhos verdes brilhavam ainda como se fosse uma criança.

_ Que bom... Isso é muito bom, jaan! _ apesar de tentar falar de forma animada, a voz falha de Kankuro só denunciava o quanto ele estava preocupado em o irmão permanecer assim.

Olhando a cena, estáticos e abobados, estavam Rock Lee e Tenten, ambos não conseguiam compreender bem o que estava acontecendo. Antes de conseguirem fazer qualquer pergunta, Temari e Shikamaru quem chamam a atenção dessa vez, os dois estavam indo apressados até eles:

_ Não era para ter saído correndo assim, me deixou preocupada! _ apesar da fala irritada, Temari parecia estar tão preocupada ou mais que Kankuro.

_ Ele só queria mostrar para o Kankuro como está maior hoje, não é, Gaara? Não é nada com que deva se preocupar assim... A febre até melhorou... _ a fala arrastada de Shikamaru era uma tentativa desesperada de fazer com que os outros ninjas de Konoha permanecessem em silencio.

_ Chegou uma... Uma mensagem de Suna. _ foram as poucas palavras que o irmão mais velho conseguiu pronunciar, afagando os fios vermelhos e abraçando ainda mais o caçula.

Ao ver Tobimaru indo na direção do chalé, os outros três começaram a andar na mesma direção, parecia até mesmo que a águia estava com pressa para que lessem a mensagem. Temari era abraçada por Shikamaru, ela parecia estar nervosa o suficiente para não se incomodar em virem os dois assim. Atrás deles, Kankuro seguia com o irmão ainda no colo, apesar de não ser mais tão pequeno, ele parecia não entender que não era mais uma criança. Os outros dois, que observavam a tudo em silencio, continuam estáticos até os irmãos entrarem em casa e fecharem a porta.

_ Você viu isso, Tenten? O Gaara... _ a voz de Lee transmitia toda a surpresa que ele estampava no rosto.

_ Vi, mas é melhor esperar eles contarem o que houve... _ apesar de curiosa, a morena sabia que aquilo tudo era um "segredo" e que se sabiam de algo, era apenas por acaso, então não seria certo fazerem perguntas.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Intempérie é tanto o mau tempo (chuva) como momentos infelizes. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	16. Chapter 16

PRESSUPOSTO DE LANCINAR

.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 8 – 09:22.

.

O chuvisco fraco cessara, dando lugar para um belíssimo arco-íris no céu. Nuvens brancas estavam espalhadas e calmas, sendo levadas pela brisa suave que mexia delicadamente nas folhagens das árvores. Um cenário que transmitia tranquilidade, diferente da tempestade terrível da noite anterior, que mais parecia uma guerra entre céu e terra.

Na sala estavam Shikamaru e Gaara, em uma partida de Shogi, assistindo aos dois estava Tobimaru. Apesar de "novo", o ruivo conseguia jogar de igual para igual com o Nara, por vezes até mesmo frustrando suas estratégias. No quarto principal, estavam Kankuro e Temari tentando decodificar a mensagem enquanto conversavam:

_ Deveria ter me avisado que ele ainda estava com febre, jaan... _ a voz era um tanto irritada, mas ele estava mais centrado na mensagem.

_ Iria mudar o que? _ a loira estava anotando o que o irmão indicava.

_ Muita coisa. _ a fala séria é acompanhada por um olhar frio, direcionado para Temari. _ Eu poderia ter ajudado ao invés de simplesmente ficar surpreso vendo ele correr na minha direção! Isso sem contar que o Lee e a Tenten... _ ele é interrompido no meio das palavras ditas com irritação.

_ Se acalme. _ a voz de Temari era seca como a brisa do deserto. _ Eu cuidei dele e ele está bem agora, você descansou um pouco também... Eu sou uma boa irmã para vocês dois, não sou? Por que não me dá um pouco de crédito? _ ela para de anotar e olha para Kankuro _ Não confia na sua irmã mais velha?

_ Temari... _ agora o olhar de Kankuro era de surpresa _ De onde tirou que não confio em você? Eu só acho que eu poderia ter ajudado, se eu não te desse crédito, teria ido ver ele todas as vezes que acordei de noite, jaan... _ ele volta a atenção para a mensagem _ agora troca essas palavras por aquelas ali marcadas.

_ Ele estava melhorando depois do remédio, por isso não chamei você como pediu. _ ela anotava, tentando ser rápida _ começaram a aparecer algumas marcas, como em um ritual de selamento, mas o Shikamaru disse que não precisava me preocupar...

_ Duvido que você deu ouvidos! _ ele encara a irmã, sorrindo de canto.

_ No começo não, mas depois sim! _ ela joga as anotações terminadas nele. _ E não importa, agora ele está bem e podemos voltar para Suna. _ ela sorri de canto, se levantando.

_ É... Pelo visto as memórias dele voltam logo, jaan... _ o irmão fala sorridente, lendo a mensagem. _ Vamos amanhã de tarde, assim chegamos um dia antes e os conselheiros terão menos tempo de perturbar o Gaara.

_ Para mim parece bom. _ a loira já estava na porta _ Agora precisamos pensar em como agir com o Gaara caso a memória não volte a tempo para o fes... _ antes de terminar a fala, ela é interrompida por um grito vindo da sala.

_ MAS QUE SACO! _ a voz irritada de Shikamaru era acompanhada por risadas de um certo ruivo que comumente não iria rir daquele jeito.

_ O que houve!? _ a voz de Temari era preocupada, enquanto ela se dirigia até eles, sendo acompanhada pelo irmão do meio.

A visão que tiveram foi de Shikamaru jogado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada no cotovelo, olhando para o jogo com uma cara de frustração enquanto o ruivo estava deitado no chão, rindo e parecendo se divertir bastante olhando para o cunhado. Era fora do comum verem o irmão mais novo assim, tão descontraído e deixando a alegria transparecer por completo.

_ O que foi, Gaara? _ a voz de Kankuro era preocupada, mesmo ele sabendo que nada de mal aconteceu.

_ Eu... Consegui! _ foram as poucas palavras capazes de sair em meio as risadas.

_ Conseguiu? _ a loira olha confusa para o irmão mais novo, para o noivo e depois para o tabuleiro de jogo, parecendo notar algo que a faz rir também.

_ O que ele conseguiu, Temari? _ o mais velho ainda estava confuso.

_ Ele conseguiu me deixar sem saídas... _ o Nara respondeu por sua noiva, irritado e analisando mais uma vez os movimentos que poderia fazer _ Isso é um xeque... _ Tobimaru que se manteve como observador até agora, dá pequenos passos até o tabuleiro e bica uma das peças, como se quisesse jogar também.

_ Mate! _ finalmente as risadas começavam a fugir enquanto ele olhava para o tabuleiro _ Parece que você perdeu, problemático! _ a fala implicante de Kankuro fez o moreno soltar um suspiro, admitindo a derrota.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 8 – 17:16.

.

As partidas de Shoji continuaram por todo o dia, dando uma pequena pausa para o almoço e para a partida de Tobimaru com a mensagem de resposta... Não dava para saber se Gaara estava tentando ser mais adulto jogando aquele jogo ou se era Shikamaru quem estava sendo infantil ao refutar que suas estratégias não eram eficazes contra o ruivo.

Os irmãos mais velhos observavam a cena enquanto acabavam de fazer uma lista dos preparativos até a chegada em Suna e o itinerário que teriam que adotar. O Kazekage não poderia apenas voltar e ficar recluso em seu quarto ou escritório, não desta vez, ele precisava marcar sua presença em comemorações públicas, onde pessoas importantes estariam presentes e jamais perdoariam qualquer tipo de gafe (mico de gente chique tem até outro nome...).

_ Acha que ele vai conseguir ficar sério? _ Kankuro pergunta baixo, olhando para a sorridente "criança" que parecia estar se encaminhando para mais uma vitória.

_ Ele sempre foi sério, mas acho que ele ficaria confuso se pedirmos para ele parar de sorrir. _ a irmã analisava o ruivo atentamente. _ Pelo menos ele se divertiu...

_ Sim, mas se ele sorrir assim as pessoas vão achar estranho, jaan... _ ele suspira _ E se ele ficar nervoso na hora? Ou se tiver uma crise de risos? E se... _ Kankuro é interrompido antes de continuar com sua lista de coisas que poderiam dar errado.

_ E se informarem para Konoha? _ Temari olha para Kankuro um pouco mais séria _ Não temos poder para impedi-los de fazer isso, não vamos estar aqui para saber o que vão fazer... Pode ser só questão de tempo, isso destruiria o prestigio do Kazekage como tendo uma defesa absoluta... _ a voz dela passava angustia, enquanto o olhar era um tanto perdido pensando em Rock Lee e Mitsashi Tenten.

_ Você só pode estar bêbada. _ a voz séria do irmão trouxe a loira de volta a si _ para de agir como se o Kazekage e o Gaara fossem pessoas diferentes... Eles são amigos, não vão fazer nada depois que partirmos, jaan. _ ele sorri de canto. _ Se continuar com essas paranoias vai acabar afastando o Shikamaru...

_ Eu só tenho estado nervosa ultimamente... _ ela vira o rosto, mas dava para ver que ela estava emburrada.

_ Imagino... _ ele tenta não rir para evitar de deixar a irmã ainda mais irritada _ Ei, Gaara! O que acha do Lee e da Tenten irem também? _ enquanto falava, Kankuro se levantava e ia para a porta.

_ Sim! _ o caçula diz animado, com os olhos brilhando só em pensar que os amigos iriam ficar mais tempo perto dele.

_ Não é uma pergunta de sim ou não... _ o mais velho acaba rindo _ mas entendi sua resposta, jaan. _ ele sorri, mas antes de sair olha para Temari, um tanto mais tranquila, que ainda estava sentada no sofá.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 8 – 17:21.

.

Kankuro sorria tranquilamente, apesar de estar sendo encarado por olhares curiosos de seus vizinhos temporários, Lee e Tenten. Mesmo o clima estando melhor, Rock Lee não havia saído para treino nenhum depois do ocorrido mais cedo, ele e a companheira de time haviam ficado até aquele momento debatendo para descobrir o que houve, mas agora tudo seria esclarecido...

_ Então... _ a voz tranquila de Kankuro atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade dos outros dois.

_ Então? _ a fala baixa de Tenten era acompanhada de um olhar vidrado, esperando as próximas palavras.

_ ... Então? _ Lee também repetiu a fala, encarando Kankuro com ar de seriedade.

_ É que... _ a fala é seguida de um suspiro, mais uma vez sobraria para o rapaz de cabelo castanho explicar tudo para eles.

_ ... É que? _ mais uma vez a fala foi repetida por Rock Lee.

_ Para de repetir tudo o que ele fala! _ a voz de Tenten sai irritada, enquanto ela encarava o companheiro de time. _ Diz logo o que houve! _ a voz também sai irritada enquanto ela direciona o olhar para Kankuro.

_ Calma! _ a fala de Kankuro também sai irritada, enquanto ele tentava pensar no modo mais direto e simples de explicar. _ O corpo do Gaara voltou ao normal, mas as memórias não, ele ainda acha que é uma criança. _ ele faz uma pausa para analisar como os outros dois haviam recebido a notícia. _ em alguns dias tudo volta ao normal, mas precisamos ir amanhã para Suna devido a um festival, gostaríamos que fossem conosco para ajudar caso algo saia do planejado.

Não era tudo em si mentira, afinal, Kankuro só estava omitindo um pequeno detalhe: _"E também vamos poder ficar de olho em vocês dois, até que o Gaara possa ordenar como um Kazekage em sua zona de poder que vocês esqueçam tudo, jaan..."_. Ele continuava encarando os dois a sua frente, pareciam estarem tão chocados quanto mais cedo.

_ Sim! _ a voz animada de Lee cortou o silencio _ Criança ou adulto, Gaara é meu amigo e irei ajudar a proteger ele! _ a fala empolgada era seguida de punhos erguidos e um olhar repleto das "chamas da juventude".

_ Mas estamos de férias... _ antes de conseguir terminar, a Mitsashi é interrompida.

_ Tenten, não está falando que vai abandonar ele, está? _ o olhar ligeiramente esbugalhado encarava a garota, sem as chamas de antes.

_ Claro que não! _ ela se levanta, apoiando as mãos na mesa _ Mas... _ ela volta a se sentar, emburrada. _ Estamos de férias aqui, não sei se podemos ir para outro lugar sem avisar ao Rokudaime e... _ novamente, ela é interrompida.

_ Não tem problema algum, tenho certeza de que o Gaara vai cuidar de tudo quando voltar ao normal, jaan! _ agora era Kankuro quem falava animado _ E também, tem um local perfeito para visitantes em Suna, a inauguração deve ser quando chegarmos, é em frente à um oásis, seria o lugar perfeito para terminar as férias, não acha? _ ele sorri de canto, era sua jogada final e certeira.

_ Nesse caso... _ a morena sorri, já se imaginando relaxar sob o sol.

_ Ótimo! Amanhã depois do almoço nós vamos partir... _ antes de esperar mais nada, Kankuro se levanta, animado para contar as novidades aos irmãos.

_ Podemos ver o Gaara? _ a fala de Lee foi realmente inesperada, fazendo com que o outro ficasse com um olhar surpreso enquanto o encarava.

_ Estamos preocupados com ele, mas não queríamos atrapalhar indo lá... _ a Mitsashi tenta explicar o motivo daquela pergunta.

_ Tudo bem, o Gaara vai adorar brincar com vocês e o Shikamaru vai acabar enlouquecendo se perder de novo... _ a fala é seguida de uma risada descontraída, enquanto ele se retirava do chalé sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 8 – 20:08.

.

Kankuro e Tenten estavam na cozinha preparando o jantar, na verdade, na mente de Kankuro aquilo era uma disputa subentendida para ele poder "ganhar" dela mais uma vez, já a morena se contentava apenas em ajudar e beliscar os pratos antes de serem servidos. Na sala estavam Lee e Gaara em uma disputa acirrada de Jokenpô, estavam tentando desempatar o placar. Também na sala, mas sentados no sofá e abraçados um ao outro, estavam Temari e Shikamaru, os dois observavam as crianças grandes em tamanho brincando enquanto sentiam o cheiro maravilhoso vindo da cozinha, tentando adivinhar o que seria o jantar.

_ Acha que ele vai se lembrar dessas coisas depois? _ a loira pergunta, mesmo sabendo que a resposta decisiva só viria com o tempo.

_ Não sei... _ a fala arrastada e preguiçosa é seguida de um bocejo _ Temari... _ ele nota que agora a noiva olhava para ele _ Não tem problema o Gaara voltar vestindo as minhas roupas?

_ ... _ o olhar confuso dela agora se direciona para o irmão _ B-bem, foi a primeira coisa que entregamos para ele vestir! Mas com certeza o Kankuro trouxe as roupas dele! _ a fala é seguida de bochechas vermelhas ao se lembrar da confusão quando o mais novo acordou.

_ Tudo bem. _ o moreno tentava não começar a rir, mas só de se lembrar do cunhado confuso sobre o que houve, enrolado no lençol enquanto Temari tinha um ataque de nervos procurando algo que servisse nele era realmente cômico.

_ Está tudo pronto, jaan! _ o irmão do meio falava animado, chegando até a sala acompanhado pela Mitsashi. _ Já vou avisando, Shikamaru: o perdedor lava a louça. _ ele sorri de canto, com o olhar implicante.

_ Vou ajudar com a louça também, perdi por um ponto até agora... _ a fala de Rock Lee não era tão animada quanto de costume, ele esperava conseguir virar o jogo antes do jantar. _ Mas tem algo que como rival do Gaara...

_ Não começa com essa conversa idiota de rival, desafios, perder e ganhar! Você vai acabar exagerando depois. _ a voz de Tenten era séria, enquanto o companheiro de time ficava ainda mais desanimado. _ E não tem como você ganhar dele.

_ Tem um jeito! _ o ninja de cabelos tigelinhas sorri, animado mais uma vez.

_ Como? _ o olhar confuso e interessado do ruivo fez com que todos prestassem mais atenção.

_ Eu sou mais alto que você. _ Lee dá um grande sorriso olhando para Gaara, afinal, não entraria em disputas sérias com ele assim.

_ Você só sabe falar coisas idiotas!? _ a fala irritada da Mitsashi é seguida de um golpe nos fios pretos e brilhosos.

_ Não chame meu irmão de baixinho. _ a voz séria era de Temari, que se aproximava mais deles.

_ Eu não sou baixinho, né? _ os olhos verdes agora encaravam o irmão mais velho, que também se aproximavam.

_ Claro que não, quando eu tinha a sua idade eu media a mesma coisa, jaan. _ a voz de Kankuro era animada. _ E de qualquer jeito você perdeu, Lee. _ ele sorri vitorioso, se aproximando do "grilo gigante" e comprovando que ele era mais alto.

_ Mais alto... _ Gaara fala baixinho, ao lado da irmã _ Mais alto... _ a voz era baixa, enquanto se comparava com Tenten. _ Mais... Baixo... _ agora ele diz triste, ao lado do cunhado.

_ Não precisa ficar assim, acho que você é o mais novo aqui, então ainda vai crescer mais. _ o moreno tenta animar o cunhado mais novo.

_ Então o Kankuro é o mais alto, eu sou o segundo mais alto e depois é você, Shikamaru... _ ele parecia pensativo _ Em comparação, você e o Gaara são os mais novos, mas mesmo assim são mais altos que a Tenten e a Temari... _ ele olha para as garotas.

_ Eu não sou baixa... _ a Mitsashi falava com uma aura maligna.

_ Não me compare... _ a voz de Temari era fria e também acompanhada de uma aura maligna e densa.

_ Matem o grilo gigante depois do jantar! Vai acabar esfriando tudo, jaan... _ a fala de Kankuro não era uma tentativa de ajudar o amigo, na verdade, ele só disse aquilo porque seu estomago fez questão de lembra-lo que já estava ficando tarde.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 8 – 21:57.

.

A noite estava fria como de costume, os "perdedores" já haviam limpado tudo na cozinha e as visitas voltado para seu respectivo chalé. Tudo estava tranquilo enquanto Shikamaru preparava uma de suas especialidades: água fervendo. Na verdade, ele estava ajudando Temari a preparar um simples chá, enquanto os dois eram observados pelos irmãos.

_ Ela precisava mesmo de ajuda? _ Gaara praticamente sussurrava, olhando para o irmão mais velho.

_ Não, eles só querem ficar juntos, jaan... _ Kankuro responde, sussurrando também.

_ Se sabem, porque não vão para a sala? _ Temari quem pergunta, mesmo sem olhar para eles ela estava atenta ao que falavam.

_ Eu só queria implicar mesmo... _ a fala de Kankuro era seguida de uma ou duas risadas, antes de receber um olhar sério da irmã.

_ Eu queria ajudar também... _ o mais novo responde, mas já se levantava para deixar a irmã e o cunhado à sós.

_ Pode pegar o açúcar então, Gaara? _ a fala tranquila de Shikamaru era só uma tentativa de fazer com que o mais novo se sentisse "adulto" ajudando na cozinha.

_ Sim! _ ele diz animado, notando que finalmente alcançava as prateleiras mais altas, assim como o esconderijo das coisas que uma criança curiosa poderia ter interesse em pegar e não poderia.

Os olhos verdes passaram pelo açúcar, pelo sal e se focaram nas facas... Era a primeira vez desde que esteve ali que estava vendo algo afiado e potencialmente perigoso. Estava praticamente hipnotizado enquanto levava a mão calmamente até ela com pensamentos nem um pouco infantis.

_ Anda logo vocês dois, já vamos levar o chá. _ a voz um tanto irritada era de Temari.

_ Vamos, Gaara... _ Kankuro se levantava relutante, sabia que em Sunagakure não teria tantas chances assim de implicar com a irmã antes do casamento.

_ Já vou... _ a resposta saiu automática e baixa, enquanto o ruivo pegava discretamente uma das facas e olhava mais de perto.

Aquilo só foi possível porque ele estava de costas para os outros e, em momento nenhum, algum dos irmãos pensou que Gaara finalmente poderia satisfazer as dúvidas que tinha quando pequeno: como era a dor? Como era a cor do seu próprio sangue? Seria tão ruim quanto a dor que sentia pelo seu coração quebrado?

Estes pensamentos o fizeram aproximar a ponta afiada cada vez mais do próprio pulso, já havia tentado fazer isso várias vezes, mas a areia sempre o impedia. No fundo, Gaara tinha esperança de que a areia o fizesse parar, mas foi surpreendido pouco antes de fazer o que pretendia por algo que não era sua areia:

Em pouco menos de um segundo, estavam Temari e Kankuro, cada um de um lado e segurando a faca com uma das mãos, assim como Shikamaru tinha alcançado a sombra dele com a sua, fazendo-o ficar paralisado. Talvez pelo nervosismo ou pela pressa, a atitude descuidada dos irmãos mais velhos fez com que os dois se machucassem no lugar do irmão, que agora olhava em pânico para o sangue dos outros dois pingando sobre a sua pele.

_ E-Eu... Eu... _ o olhar de desespero estampado no rosto de Gaara e a tentativa falha de balbuciar alguma coisa era devido ao medo de voltar a machucar as pessoas mesmo sem ele querer isso.

_ Tudo bem, irmãozinho... _ Kankuro fala do jeito mais natural do mundo, afagando os cabelos vermelhos com a outra mão.

_ Não mexa em coisas afiadas, elas são perigosas. _ a voz de Temari era calma, enquanto ela jogava a faca suja de sangue na pia.

_ Seria problemático se você se machucasse... _ Shikamaru falava com a voz arrastada, desprendendo a sombra de Gaara.

_ Não q-queria... _ os olhos verdes se enchiam de lagrimas, jamais pensou que algo além da areia iria protege-lo assim.

_ Tudo bem, só não tenta fazer esse tipo de coisa, jaan. _ Kankuro puxava levemente o mais novo para lavar a mão suja de sangue, como se o machucado fosse no mais novo e não em si mesmo.

_ Se você se machucasse, doeria muito mais em nós dois do que em você. _ Temari sorri, tentando acalmar o mais novo.

Depois de tudo estar limpo novamente e em seu devido lugar, Gaara bebia seu chá enquanto tentava acalmar seus pensamentos. Estava sentado no sofá da sala, entre seus dois irmãos que mexiam nos fios vermelhos, tentando convence-lo de que já estava tudo bem.

_ Vou ir dormir, amanhã será uma viagem longa... _ a voz preguiçosa de Shikamaru é seguida de um bocejo longo enquanto ele se levanta, estava sentado ao lado de Temari. _ Gaara...

_ Hun? _ os olhos verdes e ainda com algumas lagrimas encaram o moreno.

_ Você é como um irmão mais novo para mim também, então não faça nada problemático... _ a fala era calma, enquanto ele se dirigia para o quarto.

_ Sim! _ o ruivo sorri, ficando com as bochechas coradas e voltando a beber o chá.

Logo, todos estariam dormindo tranquilamente e se preparando para a longa e demorada viagem que se iniciaria no dia seguinte. Sabiam que não teria uma recepção calorosa aguardando por eles, devido a todos estarem agitados quanto ao festival, mas seria melhor assim: ninguém iria ter tempo sobrando para reparar em algo diferente no Kazekage.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Lancinar é causar dores intensas como fisgadas ou pontadas. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	17. Chapter 17

QUIETUDE SABULOSA

.

.

.

PAÍS DOS RIOS, PROXIMIDADES DE TANIGAKURE, ÁREA DOS CHALÉS – DIA 9 – 13:48.

.

Mais uma vez a área dos chalés parecia um destino perfeito para se tirar férias, como um pequeno pedaço do paraíso no mundo: o sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam de forma alegre enquanto refaziam seus ninhos, as poças de água já estavam secas, a brisa fresca mexia com delicadeza nos galhos das árvores, as águas límpidas e baixas do riacho corriam.

Foram dias bem passados lá, apesar de nos últimos a chuva ter atrapalhado bastante. Em breve não se preocupariam mais com chuvas, estariam saindo daquele terreno com folhagens verde escuras para adentrar no deserto. Seriam menos de dois dias de viagem.

Shikamaru e Temari já estavam do lado de fora do chalé, conversando com Rock Lee e Tenten sobre o tal festival, eles iriam como acompanhantes de Shikamaru e somente se algo colocasse o Kazekage em risco é que eles poderiam agir como ninjas. Kankuro e Gaara estavam no chalé ainda, demorando mais do que o necessário ao ver de Temari.

_ Pegou tudo, Gaara? _ o irmão mais velho quem pergunta, finalmente saindo do chalé trajando sua roupa preta de costume e com pinturas no rosto.

_ Sim! _ um ruivo sorridente responde, também saindo do chalé.

_ Não acredito que fez ele vestir isso... _ a voz um tanto desconcertada era de Temari, se aproximando dos dois.

_ Ele quem quis e não consegui recusar, jaan. _ Kankuro sorri, colocando a mão sobre o capuz que Gaara usava.

_ É uma roupa de gato. _ o mais novo fala animado, olhando para a irmã.

 _"É... Acho que é a primeira vez que eu reparo que a touca antiga do Kankuro tinha orelhas de gato..."_ , Temari analisava minuciosamente o irmão mais novo que usava agora as roupas pretas que o irmão do meio costumava usar certo tempo atrás. Era claro que estavam um pouco grandes nele, mas dava para disfarçar com a faixa da cintura, que ajudava a prender tanto a camisa de mangas compridas quanto a calça.

_ Ele ficou fofo... _ a Mitsashi praticamente sussurra, olhando-os de longe.

_ Temos que avisar na recepção que vamos sair... _ a fala de Lee era um tanto pensativa. _ Tenten, você quem fez os registros! _ ele sorri só por lembrar que não teria que falar novamente com o idoso que vivia chamando a atenção dele.

_ Nem me lembre... _ a morena suspira, indo para a recepção.

_ Você e o Shikamaru fizeram os registros também, deveriam ir logo resolver isso. _ Temari sorri de canto, não teria que lidar com nada.

_ Na verdade foi só o Kankuro, vamos? _ a fala não soava tão preguiçosa como de costume por parte de Shikamaru, só em se lembrar do recepcionista ele tinha vontade de ir logo para Suna.

_ Eu alcanço vocês daqui a pouco, jaan. _ ele ajeita o capuz do irmão mais uma vez, era engraçado ver Gaara vestido daquele jeito e achar "incrível" ter orelhinhas de gato.

_ Mesmo? _ os olhos verdes e brilhosos do ruivo encaravam-no.

_ Mesmo! _ o mais velho sorri.

_ Não demorem muito... _ a fala de Temari tinha uma pitada de malicia, afinal, ela conhecia o irmão e sabia que ele não deixaria a morena só com as memórias dele beijando Lee.

_ Será o necessário. _ o irmão fala do mesmo jeito, indo em direção à recepção.

Antes de saírem pelos portões, Temari havia reparado na pilha enorme de papéis que os dois tinham que ler e assinar. _"Duvido que ele consiga algo com ela depois de assinar tudo isso... Certo!? ",_ a loira pensava enquanto tentava não rir, o irmão provavelmente iria ficar de mal humor e estragar qualquer chance com a garota.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, PROXIMIDADES DA FRONTEIRA – DIA 10 – 03:54.

.

As árvores haviam ficado para trás e agora não havia mais barulho de animais pequenos se escondendo nas folhagens, ali só existia o silencio, como se fosse uma natureza completamente morta. Um céu limpo com estrelas e a lua que deixava tudo claro por onde pisavam, a areia fina com suas pequenas dunas e rajadas fortes de ventos tão frios que obrigaram os ninjas de Konohagakure a vestirem suas capas para seguir viajem. O deserto tinha sua própria beleza "sem vida".

Em passos calmos, todos seguiam em frente. Após atravessarem uma duna alta, era possível notar uma grande nuvem de areia vindo do Oeste, chegaria até eles em breve e parecia densa o suficiente para causar a desorientação aos mais experientes. A regra de sobrevivência nestas ocasiões era clara e imutável: se esconder e esperar.

_ Temari, temos que parar um pouco, jaan... _ a voz de Kankuro era baixa, enquanto ele tentava analisar a tempestade de areia.

_ Não. _ a resposta saiu seca como a areia em que pisavam, ela via a situação deles como crítica, deviam chegar logo em Suna antes que algo pudesse acontecer. _ Eu posso lidar com isso... _ ela já pegava o seu leque, normalmente ela iria parar e se abrigar, mas usar seus ventos para cortar a tempestade parecia uma ideia mais sensata agora.

_ Eu posso ajudar usando o Bashosen... _ entendendo o que a loira pretendia, Tenten começa a abrir seu grande pergaminho.

Vendo que não adiantaria ir contra, Shikamaru e Kankuro apenas observavam as duas, enquanto Lee parecia um tanto alheio olhando as próprias mãos, chegando a desenrolar parcialmente as bandagens que usava nelas, fazendo com que a Mitsashi parasse de olhar o pergaminho e fosse até o amigo. Curiosos, os cunhados começam a prestar mais atenção nele.

_ O que o grilo gigante tem nas mãos? _ a voz de Kankuro transbordava curiosidade.

_ Nada, eu acho... _ apesar de se lembrar de Rock Lee sempre com aquelas bandagens, o Nara considerava que era apenas para usar seus ataques e não teria nada além disso, mas agora estava curioso.

Enquanto a atenção de todos era voltada para Lee, a loira continuava encarando com seriedade para a tempestade se aproximar, em poucos minutos já estariam no meio dela. _"Preciso cortar ela bem no começo e atravessar ela toda sem pausas ou..."_ , os pensamentos de Temari foram interrompidos por dedos frios encostando levemente nas costas dela.

_ Ir-rmã... _ a voz de Gaara era um tanto arrastada e baixa.

Ninjas são acostumados a andar sem descanso, até mesmo ficar dias sem uma refeição descente e mesmo assim conseguir lutar, ninjas são assim, mas nem todos ali eram ninjas. Por essas longas horas de viagem praticamente em silencio, todos pareciam ter se esquecido que o ruivo era apenas uma criança, apesar de não aparentar.

_ Hun? _ Temari olha para trás de si, parecendo levar um susto _ Gaara! _ Todos direcionam o olhar para o ruivo, não importava mais a tempestade, as mãos de Lee ou qualquer outra coisa.

A pele alva conseguia estar ainda mais branca, dando o aspecto de palidez intensa, as mãos não estavam só frias, estavam com as extremidades arroxeadas. Enquanto ele tentava falar algo, parecia fazer esforço para as palavras saírem, talvez devido aos tremores pelo frio que ele estava tendo.

_ P-Pode-emos... _ a fala de Gaara era custosa para sair, então a irmã achou melhor evitar que ele falasse, passando cuidadosamente a mão no rosto dele.

_ O que houve? _ Shikamaru pergunta, olhando ao redor e por fim para a noiva, não teria sido um ataque, então...

_ Hipotermia. _ a fala de Kankuro foi baixa e preocupada, ele já estava próximo dos irmãos e olhando o caçula com atenção.

_ Lee também está com as mãos assim... _ a voz de Tenten também estava preocupada, enquanto ela se aproximava deles.

_ Precisamos parar e nos aquecer. _ a loira olhava em volta, procurando um abrigo.

O maior perigo do País dos Ventos não está em seus ninjas, em seu arsenal ou seus animais exóticos, o maior perigo está em seu clima inóspito. O deserto, mesmo monótono, sofre uma incrível mudança todos os dias: quando o sol está no céu ocasiona temperaturas extremamente altas e quando ele se põe, as temperaturas se abaixam o suficiente para causar hipotermia rapidamente em quem se aventura pelo terreno.

Depois de uma curta caminhada em busca de abrigo, todos estavam agora em uma espécie de caverna, na verdade, era uma fissura em uma montanha rochosa. Os irmãos mais velhos estavam sentados cada um de um lado do mais novo que dormia calmamente; Shikamaru tentava descobrir quanto tempo a tempestade iria durar olhando pela abertura da caverna; Rock Lee estava sentado e tentando se aquecer com o manto extra que recebeu da companheira de time e; por fim, Tenten estava olhando seu pergaminho e parecendo procurar algo em particular.

 _"Como deixei algo tão simples passar despercebido? "_ , os pensamentos de Temari eram tomados por culpa. _"Se não fosse essa tempestade, poderíamos seguir até alguma vila perto e... Não! O certo, desde o começo, seriamos ter feito pequenas pausas para nos aquecer..."._ Ela segura cuidadosamente uma das mãos do irmão mais novo, tentando esquenta-la um pouco.

_ Deve durar mais meia hora... _ a fala arrastada era de Shikamaru, que finalmente se aproximava dos outros.

_ Sabia que eu tinha mais deles! _ a voz animada era de Tenten, tirando alguma coisa de seu pergaminho _ Aqui... _ ela estende mantos para os três irmãos _ Assim fica mais fácil de se aquecer, certo? _ ela sorri.

_ Chega de certo! Nada de certo! Nunca mais eu quero ouvir isso no final de uma frase, jaan! _ a voz irritada era de Kankuro, mas ela só provocou a risada de todos ali. _ É por isso que aquele lugar não precisa de vigias, ninguém consegue passar por aquele velhote sem ficar louco! _ ele afundava o rosto no manto, tentando se acalmar.

_ Eu quero mais um, Tenten... _ o ninja de cabelos tigelinhas olha para a companheira, tentando imitar os olhos brilhosos de Gaara.

_ Você já está com dois! _ ela fala irritada, olhando para o amigo _ se esquenta com as chamas da juventude! _ ela estende um para Shikamaru e depois veste o outro.

_ Falando em chamas da juventude... Como foi depois que assinaram os papéis? _ a voz de Temari tinha certa implicância, assim como o olhar.

_ Ele fez um escândalo enquanto corríamos para alcançar vocês... _ a fala da Mitsashi foi seguida de mais risadas, tanto as dela como as de Temari.

_ Não deu para ser de outro jeito, jaan... _ o resmungo de Kankuro é seguido de um suspiro.

_ Qual outro jeito? _ a voz baixa era de Gaara, ele havia acordado com as risadas e agora olhava para o irmão, curioso.

_ Er... Nenhum, nenhum jeito... _ o mais velho não conseguia pensar em uma resposta boa sem falar algo que Tenten provavelmente não iria gostar de ouvir, então tentou fugir da pergunta enquanto colocava o manto sobre o mais novo.

_ São coisas de adulto, Gaara... _ a voz de Shikamaru soava preguiçosa, enquanto ele se sentava ao lado da noiva e segurava a outra mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos.

_ Entendi. _ o ruivo olha para as mãos dos dois _ queria vir de mãos dadas com a Tenten? _ ele pergunta baixo, para o irmão.

_ Ei, ei, ei... Nada de falar essas coisas de mim, irmãozinho. _ ele bagunça os cabelos vermelhos.

_ Já disse que não! _ a voz irritada de Tenten chamou a atenção dos outros, um certo ninja com cabelos tigelinha estava puxando o manto que ela vestia enquanto a mesma fechava o pergaminho.

_ Mas Tenten... _ o resmungo era acompanhado de mais puxões no tecido.

_ Por que não senta do lado do Kankuro para se esquentar, Lee? _ quem sugeriu foi Shikamaru, realmente, a convivência com a noiva estava o tornando mais implicante que o normal.

_ É uma boa ideia. _ Tenten olha para Kankuro por um tempo e depois para Lee. _ Senta do lado dele, daí eu sento do seu lado e todos ficam aquecidos. _ ela sorri.

_ Tenten, senta do lado do Kankuro? _ os olhos verdes e brilhosos encaravam a Mitsashi, o pedido deixou tanto ela como Kankuro um tanto vermelhos, mas ele queria poder mexer nos cabelos castanhos sem se afastar dos irmãos.

_ Sim... _ ela acaba soltando uma risada, entendendo o que a "criança" queria. _ Só não puxar, tá? _ ela se senta ao lado de Kankuro e fica um tanto em dúvida sobre como a mão de Gaara chegaria até ela.

_ Tive uma ideia! _ a voz de Rock Lee estava começando a recuperar a animação, ele se senta ao lado da companheira de time e puxa as pernas dela para cima de si. _ Consegui mais um manto!

_ Lee! _ ela tenta repreender, mas a falta de equilíbrio pela posição a faz deitar o resto do corpo sobre Kankuro, o que deixa os dois corados como antes.

_ Você virou um cobertor, Tenten! _ Gaara ri um pouco, olhando-os e começando a mexer nos cabelos castanhos com a mão livre.

_ Ela vai deixar o Kankuro quentinho... _ o comentário implicante e com certa malicia é de Temari, contribuindo para o rosto dos dois ficar ainda mais vermelho.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, FALÉSIA DE ROCHAS – DIA 11 – 06: 18.

.

Uma imponente muralha podia ser vista, a longa viagem finalmente estava em seu fim. Horas em silencio enquanto caminhavam e conversas divertidas nas curtas paradas que faziam pelo deserto, seja para se alimentar ou apenas para se aquecer na noite fria, tudo ficaria para trás em definitivo.

Os guardas interrompem a vigia silenciosa para avisar que o Kazekage finalmente estava retornando. Os ninjas, animados, olhavam para as pessoas que continuavam os passos lentos vindo ainda ao longe, enquanto Baki chegava apressado para recebe-los. O carinho que toda a vila sentia por Gaara começava desde a entrada.

_ Precisa ficar quietinho, jaan... _ Kankuro já havia avisado para o irmão não estranhar as pessoas se aproximarem e nem desmentir caso elas o "confundirem" com o pai, já que eram parecidos.

_ E só acene discretamente para eles. _ apesar do alivio em finalmente chegarem, Temari sentia ainda mais nervosismo por alguém descobrir a "falta de memórias" do irmão e se aproveitar disso.

_ Não tem problema eu fingir que sou o papai? _ o ruivo estava ainda um pouco confuso, mas tinha aceitado vestir o manto de Kazekage e, com muito custo, colocar o chapéu com o símbolo do país do vento no lugar da touca com orelhinhas, por sorte, Kankuro lembrou de levar o traje do Kage.

_ Não, ele saiu e você precisa fingir que é ele, entendeu? _ Kankuro tentava pensar no jeito mais simples do irmão colaborar: fingir que era tudo uma brincadeira.

_ Ele vai ficar muito orgulhoso de você se fizer tudo direitinho. _ Temari sorri.

_ Certo! _ o irmão mais novo sorri, corando de leve_ Mas vão ficar perto, não vão?

_ Claro, jaan! _ a fala animada de Kankuro é seguida de um sorriso.

_ Vamos ficar o tempo todo com você! _ a loira também sorri. _ Agora precisa ficar sério, já estamos perto...

_ Tudo bem... _ o ruivo para de sorrir, ficando com o semblante sério e apático de seu normal.

_ Vocês dois vão ficar no mesmo lugar que o Daimyo, se virem qualquer coisa suspeita avisem e só façam algo se for extremamente necessário. _ a voz séria era de Shikamaru, ele ia um pouco mais atrás com os outros dois ninjas de Konoha.

_ Certo! _ os companheiros de time falam ao mesmo tempo.

Pouco mais de um minuto, todos estavam andando pela passagem de entrada da vila, sendo guiados por Baki. Não foi ouvida nenhuma palavra sem ser as boas vindas calorosas por parte dos guardas, que foram retribuídas por alguns acenos de mão.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ESCRITÓRIO DO KAZEKAGE – DIA 11 – 06:29.

.

Agora, as sete pessoas acabavam de adentrar no escritório do Kazekage. Shikamaru esperava suas instruções com Lee e Tenten próximos a si; Kankuro olhava em volta, constatando que estava tudo no lugar e empoeirado; Temari olhava séria para Baki, esperando para ouvir alguma notícia importante; Gaara tentava, a muito custo, ainda se manter sério. A porta foi fechada calmamente por Baki, enquanto ele olhava para o ruivo.

_ Kazekage... _ antes de continuar a fala, ele é surpreendido pelas risadas de Gaara.

_ D-Desculpe... _ ele não conseguia parar de rir, tentando inutilmente esconder o rosto com as mãos.

_ Isso é um mal sinal, jaan... _ Kankuro suspira.

_ Por que começou a rir assim? Estava indo tão bem... _ a voz com certo desapontamento era de Temari, só em pensar algo do tipo acontecendo na frente de outras pessoas ela já estava aflita.

_ A memória dele voltará hoje talvez. _ a voz séria de Baki fez com que todos voltassem a prestar atenção nele. _ A inauguração da pousada em frente ao oásis será em algumas horas, quando o Daimyo do Vento chegar. _ era desconcertante ver Gaara rindo daquele jeito, mas foi um choque menor do que quando o viu ainda criança.

_ Não vai poder rir na inauguração. _ Temari fala séria, o que consegue fazer o irmão parar de rir.

_ Vou tentar. _ ele respira fundo, mas é só olhar para Baki que as risadas voltam.

_ O que vê de tão engraçado em mim? _ o olhar sério do mais velho é direcionado para Gaara.

_ Parece uma cortininha... _ a voz de Gaara saiu baixa o suficiente para somente Kankuro e Temari ouvirem.

_ De onde tirou isso? _ a irmã coloca a mão sobre o rosto, acenando negativamente a cabeça.

_ Mas parece, jaan... _ a fala baixa de Kankuro é seguida de algumas risadas, sendo acompanhado pelo irmão mais novo.

_ Não se tem muito o que fazer por enquanto, irei conferir a arrumação para o festival. Quando o Daimyo chegar venho avisar, o Kazekage deve recebe-lo pessoalmente. _ as palavras eram sérias enquanto Baki saia do escritório.

_ Acha que vão fazer algo na inauguração? _ Tenten pergunta para Shikamaru.

_ Quem fez isso tem o Gaara como objetivo, mas não podemos descartar essa possibilidade... _ a voz arrastada do Nara é seguida de um suspiro _ vai ser um dia problemático...

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, PROXIMIDADE DE SUNAGAKURE, OÁSIS – DIA 11 – 11:02.

.

Todos esperavam a inauguração da luxuosa pousada. Ela era em frente ás águas cristalinas de um oásis, cercado com uma vegetação de verde intenso que lutava para se manter viva no deserto. Com toda a certeza, aquele não era um ambiente para os moradores e nem para qualquer visitante, parecia mais uma tentativa de agradar somente ao Daimyo e pessoas do mais alto nivel.

Gaara se mantinha sério enquanto esperava tudo acabar, ao lado dos irmãos. Desta vez ele não estava tendo dificuldades em não rir, já havia considerado chato e desnecessário o longo discurso que o dono do lugar fez, agora achava ainda mais desnecessário o discurso em agradecimento que o Daimyo estava fazendo. O sol, as várias pessoas olhando para ele, as palavras chatas... Ele estava começando a ficar incomodado com tudo aquilo.

_ E, por isso, eu agradeço ao esforço de Sunagakure para construir este espaço. Tenho certeza de que ele será um bom investimento. _ com estas últimas palavras, finalmente, o homem rechonchudo termina seu discurso e corta a faixa da entrada.

Os aplausos pela inauguração conseguem aumentar ainda mais o incomodo de Gaara, ele estava começando a sentir falta do silencio da viagem. O olhar do Kazekage era confuso porque plateia começava a se retirar apressadamente.

_ Vamos? _ Temari quem pergunta, olhando para o ruivo. _ Terá uma recepção para o Daimyo lá dentro, mas as outras pessoas precisam ajudar no que falta para o festival. _ ela havia notado o olhar do irmão.

_ Sim... _ ele responde baixo.

_ Só precisa ficar sério mais um pouquinho, jaan. _ o irmão mais velho sorri _ Está se saindo um ótimo Kazekage.

O rapaz de cabelos vermelhos acena positivamente, mas estava sem vontade alguma de continuar com aquilo. Ele estava começando a sentir dores de cabeça e se tivesse que ouvir mais um discurso com certeza acabaria pegando no sono. Para a sorte de Gaara, a recepção seria breve e ele poderia, enfim, dormir tranquilamente no seu quarto até o dia seguinte.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Sabuloso é algo que contém areia. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	18. Chapter 18

TANGER DA BIWA

.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, GABINETE DO KAZEKAGE – DIA 11 – 16:41.

.

Um sol ainda forte que começava a pintar o céu em tons alaranjados, contrastantes com as construções amareladas, esta era a vista que o Kazekage tinha de Sunagakure, do terraço de seu escritório. A brisa quente balançava os fios vermelhos assim como o manto branco, que o cobria até os pés. (Ele não está descalço dessa vez)

De lá de cima, era possível ver várias pessoas animadas, ajudando a acabar de colocar toda a decoração. Apesar de Gaara só querer ir para seu quarto e dormir, a brincadeira tinha que continuar: um Kage tem papel fundamental nas festividades de sua vila, mesmo que no momento ele estivesse apenas como observador.

_ Eu vou poder ir no festival? _ o caçula pergunta aos irmãos mais velhos, que estavam ao lado dele.

_ Claro que sim, várias pessoas vão querer ver você... _ a fala de Temari era calma, apesar do nervosismo só em pensar em tudo o que poderia acontecer.

_ Elas vão me olhar daquele jeito... _ a voz sai triste, enquanto ele leva a mão ao peito, apertando um pouco _ Eu posso ficar em casa?

Só em lembrar daquele olhar que todos tinham sobre ele já era o suficiente para fazer Gaara mudar de ideia. O festival não parecia mais alegre para ele, as pessoas iriam se afastar e fugir, iriam chama-lo de monstro, tudo acompanhado daquele olhar cruel que sempre tinham para ele.

_ Não. _ dessa vez era a voz de Kankuro, ele estava um tanto sério.

_ Mas e se eu machucar alguém? _ agora a fala era uma mistura de medo, preocupação e nervosismo por parte do ruivo.

_ Você não vai machucar ninguém, jaan. _ o irmão mais velho sorri _ Vai ser divertido!

_ E você é o Kazekage. _ a irmã também sorri, após a fala.

_ É mesmo... Eu tinha me esquecido. _ a fala é seguida de um sorriso tímido, fazendo com que Gaara corasse levemente, talvez não fosse ser tão ruim assim.

_ E você é um Kazekage incrível, irmãozinho... _ a voz de Kankuro sai animada, enquanto ele se controlava para não bagunçar os cabelos vermelhos.

_ Sim, é o melhor de todos. _ Temari dá um sorriso largo.

_ Obrigado! _ agora ele estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos, olhando para baixo e sorrindo.

Apesar de não estar gostando da brincadeira de se passar por seu pai, Gaara não queria desagradar aos irmãos, ainda mais por eles sentirem orgulho do mais novo. Era algo estranho, diferente... Mas com certeza ele gostava daquele sentimento vindo das pessoas e não faria nada para mudar ele!

Não eram somente os irmãos de Gaara que tinham orgulho dele como Kazekage, a maioria dos moradores de Suna também sentiam orgulho e muito carinho por seu líder, sendo seguro dizer que apenas poucas pessoas ainda o viam como um monstro, pessoas estas que poderiam ter feito aquilo com ele. Este tipo de pessoa não era um perigo apenas para o Kage como para toda Sunagakure.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 11 – 21:32.

.

Apesar de a noite estar fria como sempre, não havia o habitual silencio naquele pedacinho do deserto. Mesmo já sendo tarde e sem a presença do Kazekage, os moradores continuavam animadamente com as arrumações, todos se esforçavam ao máximo para que o festival fosse perfeito.

Diferente deles, Gaara dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, recuperando todas as energias perdidas na viagem. Observando-o da porta estava Temari, pensando em tudo que poderia acontecer no dia seguinte, todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado até que tudo aquilo chegasse ao fim, pensamentos pessimistas que a impediam de descansar tão tranquilamente como o irmão.

 _"Eu queria pelo menos saber se a memória dele volta hoje ainda... Droga, Baki deveria ter dado mais informações! O que ele estava pensando para só falar aquelas coisas? Parecia até que... Entendo..."_ , a loira sorri de canto, fechando a porta com cuidado e indo para o quarto do outro irmão.

_ Kankuro! _ ela nem se importa em bater na porta, apenas abre e procura o irmão no quarto escuro, sabia que ele deveria estar mexendo em alguma marionete.

_ CACETE! _ Kankuro deixa uma pequena peça cair, se levantando irritado e passando as mãos no rosto, deixando seu projeto de lado (novamente).

_ Precisamos de uma conversa com o Baki. _ a loira nem se importava mais em cenas como aquela, sabia que a raiva do irmão durava pouco o suficiente para não resultar em nada.

_ Eu preciso terminar isso! _ ele aponta para a mesa cheia de partes de marionete esperando para serem montadas.

_ Vou pedir uma reunião para amanhã de manhã, vai ser bom para que os conselheiros não falem qualquer coisa sobre Gaara... _ Temari ignorava a frustração do irmão com facilidade.

_ Tá... _ ele resmunga, se sentando de novo _ Mas o Gaara não pode falar com os conselheiros ainda, jaan. _ Kankuro encarava a irmã com certa preocupação, seja lá o que ela estivesse tramando, poderia dar muito errado.

_ Ele não vai precisar falar, só ouvir. _ ela sorri, se retirando do quarto e fechando a porta.

 _"Amanhã de manhã tudo começa a voltar ao normal..."_ , com este pensamento otimista e um largo sorriso, a loira finalmente entra no próprio quarto com a certeza de que teria uma boa noite de sono.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, CÂMARA DE REUNIÕES DO CONSELHO – DIA 12 – 08:16.

.

Com a presença do Kazekage, nenhum conselheiro ousou chegar atrasado ou proferir qualquer palavra que fosse sem ser do interesse do mesmo. Todos estavam um tanto apreensivos, as últimas reuniões haviam sido somente para desferirem críticas uns aos outros e também à Gaara.

_ Está tudo em ordem para o festival? _ a voz séria era de Temari, sentada em sua cadeira que nas reuniões anteriores era ocupada por algum aspirante a sênior, assim como a cadeira de Kankuro.

_ Sim, hoje serão somente as últimas decorações que poderiam ter voado com o vento. _ a voz calma de Ryusa era acompanhada de um sorriso por finalmente a reunião ter um objetivo construtivo.

_ O festival será perfeito, como tem que ser... Temos que manter as tradições vivas, apesar da juventude tentar... _ era Tojuro quem falava, com as mãos gesticulando a cada palavra.

_ A juventude respeita as tradições como sempre, não se preocupe quanto a isso. _ o corte na fala do mais velho foi feito por Baki.

_ E quanto à proteção do Daimyo do Vento? _ agora era Kankuro quem perguntava, com uma voz séria.

_ Deveria estar sendo feita por você, mas entendo que os três estejam muito ocupados na preparação do festival para não terem tempo de se importar com isto... _ a voz irônica de Joseki fez com que o olhar de Kankuro focasse nele com frieza.

_ Vejo que não confia na sua própria equipe, já que é ela quem está protegendo o Daimyo. _ Baki retruca, também com um olhar sério.

_ Acredito que a reunião já possa ser dada como terminada, visto que os preparativos do festival estão em ordem, a segurança do Daimyo está sendo feita... _ a fala de Sajo era de alguém com experiência suficiente para saber que aquela discussão terminaria em brigas.

_ Sim. _ pela primeira vez durante toda a reunião a voz de Gaara é ouvida, ele foi aconselhado pelos irmãos a não falar nada, mas queria que toda aquela conversa confusa terminasse logo.

Os conselheiros começam a se levantar e sair. Apesar de ter sido uma reunião breve, todos compartilhavam do desejo de voltarem ao que estavam fazendo antes, como por exemplo, supervisionar suas equipes nas finalizações da arrumação para o festival.

_ Baki... _ a voz de Kankuro impediu que o homem saísse da sala. _ Queremos falar com você, jaan.

_ É sobre a conversa de ontem, no escritório. _ Temari sorri de canto, olhando-o.

_ Sim? _ ele pergunta depois de fechar as portas da câmara, andando calmamente até a mesa.

_ Aqueles dois ninjas de Konoha sabem de tudo, não precisa fingir que o Gaara só perdeu a memória. _ a loira diz calma.

_ Eu esqueci de avisar antes, jaan... _ a fala de Kankuro era devido ao olhar de surpresa que o mais velho encarava eles.

_ Mas como falaram algo desse tipo para... _ antes de completar a fala, Baki é interrompido.

_ Eles são amigos, podem ajudar. _ a voz de Temari era firme.

_ Não vejo como eles poderiam. _ a fala de Baki era sem esperanças _ Seja qual for o motivo de eles saberem, não podem ajudar... _ ele solta um suspiro pesado _ Ebizou está desfazendo o Fuinjutsu que aprisionou... _ o homem é interrompido.

_ Vem, irmãozinho... _ Kankuro sorri para o irmão, se levantando _ Podemos brincar com as pelúcias até o almoço, jaan.

_ Sim! _ os olhos verdes agora brilhavam, só em pensar que não teria mais nenhuma reunião chata como aquela.

Os dois chegam a correr até a porta, mas assim que saem dela retomam a compostura porque "ninguém poderia saber que o Kazekage era o Gaara". Observando a cena, Baki nota o descuido que cometeu na escolha de palavras, o ruivo não sabia sobre nada ainda e, pelo visto, teria que permanecer assim.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA ISOLADA DE REPOUSO – DIA 12 –09:19.

.

As portas do local onde Ebizo estava foram abertas de forma abrupta, fazendo com que o idoso focasse sua atenção no "intruso" ao invés de no pergaminho, que estava em sua frente.

_ Algo de errado aconteceu? _ esta foi o único motivo que o ancião julgava necessário para ser interrompido de tal forma.

_ Em quanto tempo a memória de Gaara volta ao normal? _ a voz de Baki era séria, ignorando a pergunta e indo até o mais velho.

_ Hoje à noite... _ o antigo conselheiro voltou a encarar o pergaminho, soltando um suspiro _ Por quê?

 _"Porque ontem depois que eu avisei que o Kazekage estava voltando e perguntei a mesma coisa, você me deu esta mesma resposta. "_ , Baki sabia que não poderia falar exatamente como pensava, então...

_ Se você recebesse ajuda, seria mais rápido? _ por mais que tudo parecesse correr bem, o festival seria a ocasião perfeita para um ataque repentino.

_ Depende. _ é possível notar um sorriso surgir na pele enrugada.

_ Depende de que? _ a voz era carregada de impaciência.

_ Se duas pessoas estiverem em uma luta, será mais proveitoso as duas invocarem a arma do pergaminho juntas, por ser mais rápido, ou cada uma invocar uma própria arma e lutarem ao mesmo tempo? _ o olhar vazio de Ebizo encarava Baki.

_ É interessante que você tenha escolhido esta analogia... _ o homem sorri de canto _ Vamos, quanto antes chegarmos melhor. _ ele já se virava para a saída.

_ Não seria mais fácil trazer a ajuda do que me levar até ela? _ apesar de pensar deste modo, o idoso enrolava cuidadosamente o pergaminho, se preparando para partir.

_ Não, porque é melhor uma defesa forte em um só ponto do que ela enfraquecida e espalhada _ ele abria as portas novamente, dessa vez com mais calma.

_ Entendo... _ o mais velho se levanta, indo até Baki.

 _"Mesmo eu não acreditando que você ou o Daimyo sejam os alvos, os dois precisam ficar em segurança, ainda mais devido a este pergaminho..."_ , os pensamentos de Baki levavam em conta várias possibilidades, tentando criar métodos de conter qualquer calamidade.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, PROXIMIDADE DE SUNAGAKURE, POUSADA – DIA 12 – 10:07.

.

Haviam poucas pessoas na pousada, a maioria estava ajudando na ornamentação do lado de fora, deixando somente o Daimyo do Vento e alguns convidados do mesmo conversando na ala principal, claro, ele estava devidamente protegido por ninjas escondidos em todo o prédio.

Ebizo, apesar de ser reconhecido pela maioria dos moradores de Suna, não despertou a curiosidade de ninguém por estar indo até a pousada. As poucas pessoas que estavam lá, entretidas com as palavras do Daimyo, não o notaram. Agora ele se encontrava sentado em um dos quartos, abrindo calmamente o pergaminho.

_ Siga as orientações e será de grande ajuda. _ a voz de Baki era acompanhada de um olhar desinteressado para uma certa morena.

_ Farei o meu melhor. _ ela se curva levemente, em sinal de respeito, mas em seguida olha para o companheiro de time.

_ Ele ficará responsável de avisar qualquer coisa que note suspeita, nada além disso. _ agora o olhar desinteressante era direcionado à Rock Lee.

_ Certo! _ o rapaz de cabelos tigelinha parecia animado, fazendo uma pose engraçada com os punhos erguidos.

_ Eu posso lidar com eles, você deve ter mais o que fazer... _ a voz calma de Ebizo chamou atenção dos dois mais jovens, enquanto Baki se retirava. _ Uma especialista em armas e um especialista em Taijutsu... Longa e curta distância...

_ Sim. _ Tenten olhava para o idoso um tanto curiosa em saber como poderia ajudar.

_ Se acontecer algo, presumo que dará preferência a ajudar seu amigo... _ o idoso começava a olhar atentamente para o pergaminho.

_ Eu confio nas habilidades dele... _ a resposta da Mitsashi é acompanhada de um sorriso.

_ Entendo... Soube que você domina o Fuinjutsu, usa ele para guardar suas armas. _ a voz era calma, enquanto ele tentava achar a parte em que tinha parado.

_ Sim... _ a garota acaba sorrindo, olhando para o pergaminho e se perguntando o que estaria ali.

_ A Tenten consegue até mesmo guardar o mar dentro de um pergaminho! _ a fala de Lee era animada. _ E ela...

_ Lee! _ a morena repreende antes de ele continuar.

_ Então ela vai conseguir me ajudar a tirar a alma do Gaara deste pergaminho sem problemas... _ um sorriso surge nas feições do mais velho.

_ A-Alma? _ agora a expressão dela era de confusão e uma pitada de medo, só em pensar de fazer algo errado.

_ Que incrível, Tenten! Eu não sabia que você fazia essas coisas também! _ pelo visto, o rapaz vestido de verde conseguia ficar mais animado a cada segundo.

_ E nem eu... _ a companheira de time fala antes de soltar um suspiro, mas já que estava ali, iria ajudar não importando como. _ Mas eu consigo! _ a fala sai de forma decidida.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 12 – 12:14.

.

Os três irmãos da areia estavam voltando para seus quartos depois de um almoço breve e sem nenhum diálogo entre eles. Gaara encarava o chão, tímido e surpreso por como as pessoas olhavam para ele agora, acenavam e até mesmo sorriam quando o viam, ele realmente gostava daquele sentimento.

_ Temari... _ a voz de Kankuro era um tanto pensativa _ Eu preciso terminar uma coisa, fica com o Gaara, jaan. _ sem dar tempo para contestações, Kankuro entra no próprio quarto e fecha a porta.

_ Ele está planejando algo... _ a irmã suspira, olhando para o mais novo _ Sabe de alguma coisa?

_ Hun? _ os olhos verdes encaram-na _ Não! _ ele fala divertido, tentando não rir.

_ Sei... _ ela acaba soltando uma risada, entrando no quarto do caçula acompanhada por ele _ Ainda dá tempo de brincar antes do festival. _ ela sorri.

_ Irmã... _ novamente, ele encarava a mais velha _ Um dia vão olhar para mim do mesmo jeito, mesmo sabendo que sou eu?

 _"Você e suas perguntas profundas...",_ ela suspira, tentando achar uma resposta boa o suficiente para o irmão.

_ Com toda a certeza do mundo, porque você se esforça bastante para isso. _ ela sorri, acariciando cuidadosamente o rosto dele.

_ Obrigado! _ o ruivo sorri de forma doce, corando levemente _ Irmã... Pode chamar o Shikamaru?

_ Só se você ganhar dele de novo! _ ela solta uma risada.

_ Vou tentar! _ ele também ri.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA 12 – 17:42.

.

Baki andava apressado, até que abre a porta do quarto do Kazekage se deparando com uma cena que jamais imaginou: estavam Gaara e Shikamaru de frente um para o outro, em uma partida acirrada de Shoji; Temari observava os dois de perto e sorrindo de canto, vendo que o irmão ganharia a partida e Kankuro estava controlando alguns dos ursinhos como se fossem marionetes, tentando distrair o Nara.

_ Com licença... _ ele não conseguia esconder a surpresa em ver aquilo _ É o momento ideal para começarem a se preparar para o festival.

_ Já? _ os olhos verdes encaravam Baki.

_ Acredito que possam terminar a partida... _ ele encarava o chão, ver Gaara daquele jeito era estranho para ele.

_ Ei, Baki, quem acha que vai ganhar? _ Kankuro perguntou, olhando-o. _ Eu estou torcendo para o Gaara, jaan. _ dessa vez ele fala um tanto implicante, olhando para o cunhado.

_ Acredito que como jogador assíduo o Nara tenha... _ antes de continuar, Temari o interrompe.

_ O Gaara quem vai ganhar. _ a loira se levanta _ Vou ir me arrumar... _ a fala saia calma, enquanto ela se retirava.

_ Tem uma surpresa para você no seu quarto. _ Kankuro fala animado, tentando não rir.

_ Mexeu nas minhas coisas de novo!? _ a voz de Temari agora era irritada.

_ Você vai gostar, jaan! _ o irmão fala entre as risadas, vendo a loira sair irritada.

_ Não deveria irritar a sua irmã. _ a fala de Baki era com certo ar de repreensão, enquanto ele saia.

_ Mas ela vai gostar da surpresa! _ o ruivo diz sorrindo, movimentando uma das peças do tabuleiro.

_ Que saco... _ a voz de Shikamaru era arrastada _ Ganhou de novo, Gaara...

_ Aproveita que perdeu e vai se arrumar logo, tenho uma surpresinha para você também... _ Kankuro se aproxima um pouco de Shikamaru _ não demorem muito, jaan. _ a fala foi praticamente um sussurro para só o cunhado ouvir.

_ Problemático... _ o Nara resmunga, se levantando.

_ Tenho que me arrumar também? _ os olhos verdes encaravam o irmão.

_ Tem, mas vou ajudar você. _ o mais velho sorri _ Tenho uma surpresa para você também, jaan!

_ Sim! _ o ruivo sorri, se levantando.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ENTRADA PRINCIPAL – DIA 12 – 18:39.

.

Havia uma belíssima lua no céu, cercada por várias estrelas. O vento frio parecia não incomodar, já que todos os moradores estavam reunidos do lado de fora de suas casas. Tudo estava com decorações simples, mas bem-feitas. Luzes foram cuidadosamente penduradas, deixando as ruas principais de Suna iluminadas, haviam barraquinhas com comidas e jogos, crianças brincando, pessoas andando de mãos dadas. Por um breve momento, Gaara chegou a achar que estava novamente em Tanigakure.

Conforme a tradição, o Kazekage iria caminhar desde a entrada da vila até seu centro pelo caminho principal. Era uma espécie de desfile despretensioso, onde o Kazekage cumprimentava os moradores e recebia os desejos de prosperidade para si e para Sunagakure. Era algo simples, mas uma forma de ano após ano os lideres reafirmarem seus laços com o povo, com a diferença de agora o festival contar com discursos, festividades e várias outras coisas para divertir os moradores.

Tudo parecia perfeitamente em ordem, chegando a ser suspeito. Faltava pouco tempo para o começo da caminhada, os moradores cercavam os lados da rua principal, todos esperando ansiosamente.

_ Ele estava com um pouco de febre antes de sairmos... _ a voz baixa e preocupada era de Temari. _ Espero que ele se comporte até o final.

_ Ele vai ficar bem, deve ser só a memória voltando... _ a fala arrastada é de Shikamaru, que estava próximo a ela. _ Falando sobre isso, acha que alguém vai notar quando as marcas aparecerem?

_ Não, eu passei maquiagem até nas mãos dele, nada vai aparecer, jaan. _ Kankuro sorri, se aproximando dos dois, acompanhado pelo caçula.

_ Você maquiou o Gaara? _ Temari estava incrédula, não dava para perceber a maquiagem, mas era algo que irritaria o irmão mais novo com toda a certeza.

_ Tudo bem, é só um disfarce. _ o irmão sorri de canto, olhando para o caçula _ não é?

_ Sim! _ o ruivo fala animado e sorrindo _ Eu tenho que ficar sério?

_ Pode sorrir, mas não pode ter uma crise de risos de novo. _ a irmã acaba sorrindo, olhando-o.

_ Eu vou ir andando na frente? _ agora ele olhava para as pessoas, não sentia como se elas estivessem querendo se afastar dele por estarem longe, parecia que apenas estavam dando passagem a ele.

_ Nós três vamos estar bem atrás de você, jaan. _ Kankuro fala calmo _ Ei, Gaara... Você não acha que a Temari está com uma roupa linda, combinando com a do Shikamaru? _ a voz trazia certa implicância.

_ Sim, ela está linda... _ o mais novo acaba rindo, sabia perfeitamente o que era.

_ Você não fez mais do que a sua obrigação por ter estragado meu vestido. _ a loira fala séria, mas acaba sorrindo _ Mesmo assim, é lindo... Obrigada por ter comprado! _ ela dá um sorriso largo.

_ Eu também tenho que agradecer, não sabia que viria para o festival e não tinha o que vestir... _ a fala do Nara é seguida de um sorriso.

_ Eu sei, eu sei... Sem mim vocês estariam perdidos! _ um sorriso implicante se forma na face de Kankuro.

_ Onde está o Lee e a Tenten? _ o ruivo pergunta, olhando novamente para as pessoas _ Não vi eles hoje... _ o olhar volta para os irmãos.

_ Eles estão ajudando o Baki, depois você pode brincar com eles _ Temari responde calmamente.

_ Pessoal! _ um rapaz de cabelo tigelinha corria até eles _ Vão acabar antes do desfile! _ ele dizia animado o motivo de ter ido até ali, mas mesmo assim de forma que o ruivo não entenderia.

Antes de poder falar mais alguma coisa, notas suaves de Biwa puderam ser ouvidas, era o sinal para o desfile começar. Gaara deu os primeiros passos de forma tímida, encarando o chão, mas logo conseguia olhar nos olhos das pessoas, sentia-se bem caminhando entre elas. Os irmãos seguiam atrás dele, sendo que Shikamaru ia de mãos dadas com Temari.

O desfile seguia acompanhado daquelas notas musicais, todos estavam felizes em comemorar ao lado do Kazekage. Apesar de sentir um pouco de dor de cabeça, o ruivo caminhava com um sorriso no rosto e se perguntando o que iriam fazer caso descobrissem que era ele e não o pai quem estava ali.

Todos se contentavam em acenar, desejar alegria, paz, prosperidade e coisas boas, até que duas garotas um tanto eufóricas, Yukata e Matsuri, começam a gritar o nome do Kazekage. Aos poucos, todos começam a chamar o Kazekage pelo nome e continuar a desejar coisas boas.

Aquele gesto pequeno, que em tantos outros festivais passara despercebido, agora fazia com que a mente de Gaara quase entrasse em colapso. Aquelas pessoas reunidas, desejando coisas boas e sorrindo para ele! Isto era impensável! Apesar de todas as coisas incomuns que ele passou nos últimos dias, aquilo foi a que mais o surpreendeu, fazendo com que os olhos do Kage se enchessem de lagrimas enquanto ele continuava a andar. No fundo, ele sentia que realmente as pessoas poderiam estar desejando coisas boas a ele.

Rock Lee havia ficado para trás, olhando os amigos se distanciarem e se perguntando onde já havia ouvido aquele som. Como um estalo, ele se lembrou claramente da ocasião em que envolvia o som de Biwa e um monge com pensamentos cruéis. Não dava mais tempo de alertar Shikamaru, ele não sabia onde Baki poderia estar e não tinha muito tempo para agir.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, GABINETE DO KAZEKAGE – DIA 12 – 18:48.

.

No terraço, um monge com uma cicatriz horizontal no rosto tocava sua Biwa, observando o Kazekage vindo ainda ao longe. Logo ele chegaria até aquele prédio e faria seu discurso para todas aquelas pessoas que o admiravam e também para as que o odiavam e o queriam longe de Suna.

_ Eu não sei o que está pretendendo, mas eu vou impedir! _ a voz de Rock Lee era decidida, enquanto ele se aproximava do tal monge preparando um ataque.

_ Eu não pretendo fazer nada. _ a voz calma era acompanhada de um olhar sereno _ Estou aqui para me redimir do que eu fiz antes.

_ O que? _ agora a voz de Lee era completamente confusa _ Já se passaram anos, deveria ter se redimido antes e... _ antes de continuar, ele é interrompido.

_ Mesmo tendo feito aquilo, o Kazekage me concedeu uma segunda chance. _ a voz continuava calma, enquanto os dedos tocavam habilmente o instrumento. _ Eu não queria me redimir, fui tomado pelo sentimento de ódio e rancor pelo que eu acreditava que ele havia feito ao senhor Fuji...

_ Achei que a conversa que tivemos dias atrás teria sido o suficiente. _ a voz fria era de Baki, ele estava perto dos dois.

_ E foi... _ os olhos castanhos do monge encaram Baki _ Depois da conversa, finalmente notei que eu fui manipulado de maneira fácil porque pensava com a raiva e não com a razão...

_ Então... Você não vai fazer nada contra o Gaara? _ Lee continuava perdido em suas dúvidas.

_ Ele já fez. _ a voz séria de Baki era acompanhada de um olhar frio _ Quando conversamos, eu só estava interessado em saber por que você teria ido conversar com Gaara sobre o Fuji naquela noite... Não havia visto ligação alguma entre você e tudo o que aconteceu, até que o pergaminho foi aberto.

_ Então foi ele quem... _ antes de continuar, o ninja de cabelos tigelinha foi interrompido.

_ Para alguém que dominou as técnicas de Bunpuku através do estudo, conseguir aprender aquele Fuinjutsu da marionetista branca seria fácil.

_ E foi. _ ele sorri _ Eu só tive que preparar o pergaminho e depois ele foi deixado no escritório, mas não por mim. _ a voz se mantinha tão calma quanto o ritmo da melodia _ Eu estava cego pelos maus sentimentos, assim como outras pessoas também estão e só conseguem desejar uma reforma turva para Suna.

_ Que outras pessoas!? _ Baki se preparava para um ataque, quando a música é interrompida.

_ Seria rude falar durante o discurso do Kazekage. _ ele deixa o instrumento de lado, sentando de uma forma diferente, sobre os pés.

_ O Gaara está se preparando para falar... _ a voz de Lee era séria, ele agora observava o ruivo se aproximar do local do discurso, notando que algo parecia errado.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, GABINETE DO KAZEKAGE – DIA 12 – 18:55.

.

A longa caminhada até o centro de Sunagakure foi acompanhada por uma explosão de memórias. A dor de cabeça de Gaara havia aumentado gradativamente, mas quando ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado, suas lembranças começaram a ressurgir.

Agora, Gaara estava se preparando para fazer o tão aclamado discurso. Os olhos verdes ainda tinham lagrimas que, mesmo ele limpando com a manga do manto, surgiam novamente. Ele não estava emocionado somente por ter voltado a seu normal, ele estava assim porque finalmente havia tido o que mais desejava: ele tinha laços com todos os moradores de Suna.

_ Melhor ir falar com ele... _ a voz calma e baixa era de Shikamaru, todos notaram que provavelmente Gaara havia voltado ao normal, mas estavam esperando ele ir até eles.

_ Ele deve querer ficar sozinho, jaan. _ a fala de Kankuro era um tanto desanimada.

_ Não, Shikamaru tem razão, deveríamos falar com ele. _ a voz de Temari era firme, todo o nervosismo dela tinha ido embora quando chegaram ao centro da vila.

_ Conseguimos! _ uma voz animada e gentil de Tenten vinha de perto, enquanto ela saia do meio da multidão _ enquanto as memórias eram colocadas no lugar, eu consegui desfazer os selos da "alma" dele, tudo voltou ao normal e... _ antes de acabar a explicação, ela nota Temari e Kankuro saindo de perto _ Eles precisam de tempo _ ela sorri.

_ Acho que o Gaara não vai conseguir dar o discurso... _ o moreno comenta.

Um pouco distante deles, os três irmãos da areia se reuniam enquanto Ebizo mantinha os conselheiros longe deles. Havia muito o que explicar e muito o que falar, mas o ruivo entendia que seu dever como Kazekage vinha em primeiro lugar naquela noite.

_ Kankuro, Temari... _ ele olha para os dois, os olhos não brilhavam mais como antes e já não escorriam lagrimas _ Obrigado por tudo. _ ele sorri, um sorriso de gratidão enquanto ele se dirigia para o local do tão aclamado discurso.

Todos param de conversar entre si, os conselheiros voltam para seus lugares, Kankuro e Temari voltam para perto de Tenten e Shikamaru. O silencio estava reinando no deserto novamente, enquanto todos aguardavam as palavras de Gaara.

_ Durante muitos anos eu me empenhei em criar laços com todos os moradores de Sunagakure. _ a voz séria de Gaara era a única ouvida _ Eu não deveria estar recebendo a gratidão de vocês agora, porque eu quem sou grato. Grato por não me verem mais apenas como uma arma, grato por não me verem como um monstro, grato por me apoiarem, grato por serem meus companheiros e grato por toda a confiança que vocês depositam em mim como seu líder. Eu sou grato a todos!

Mesmo o discurso curto do Kazekage conseguiu arrancar palmas vibrante de todos, alguns chegavam a chorar devido a emoção contida naquelas palavras. Fosse ou não a intensão de Gaara fazer um discurso tão breve, agora ele não poderia falar mais nada, visto que todos gritavam coisas como "nós somos gratos!" ou "viva ao Kazekage!". Mesmo sendo invisível, o laço criado entre Gaara e Sunagakure era forte e duradouro.

_ Então... Agora que acabou o discurso... _ Rock Lee tentava limpar as lagrimas que escorriam, estava realmente emocionado com tudo aquilo, mas o tal monge de antes ainda era um perigo.

_ Acabou. _ Baki fala, olhando para a imensa plateia, calmamente, ao lado de Lee.

_ Como assim acabou? _ os olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados o encaravam.

_ Hoichi fez o seppuku assim que o discurso começou. _ a frieza na voz de Baki era devido à raiva em não ter notado o culpado antes. _ Irei informar Kankuro para começar as investigações no conselho. _ ele suspira, seria trabalhoso acabar com a tal "revolução" _ Vamos, agora que começa o festival.

Apesar de ainda estar atordoado com tudo o que houve, Lee recupera a animação assim que se aproxima dos amigos, mais uma vez reunidos e com Gaara no meio deles. Mesmo com as memórias no lugar, o ruivo ainda estava sorrindo um tanto corado, talvez pela timidez atrasada de fazer um discurso na frente de tantas pessoas.

A noite seguiu animada, com tudo em seu devido lugar e com todos se esforçando ao máximo para se divertirem, não que isso fosse algo custoso! Kankuro e Tenten apostavam nas barracas de jogos, Shikamaru e Temari andavam com as mãos entrelaçadas e cochichando algo um para o outro, Lee contava a Gaara o que havia se passado a pouco, enquanto tomavam chá... Tudo parecia estar do jeito certo, finalmente.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Desculpem! Ficou bem maior do que eu esperava, kks.

Mesmo este tendo sido o final da história, dia 19 terá o encerramento e, se tudo correr como eu espero, nos dias 20 e 21 terão capítulos extras.

Tanger é tirar som de um instrumento musical. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	19. Chapter 19

DÉCIMO NONO

.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ESCRITÓRIO DO KAZEKAGE – DIA ESPECIAL – 19:44.

.

O escritório finalmente havia voltado a seu normal. A planta em cima da mesa estava verde e vivida novamente, não havia nenhum sinal de poeira, os amontoados de papéis que se juntaram durante dias já estavam em ordem, custou muitas noites em claro, mas o Kazekage havia posto tudo em seu devido lugar.

Naquele dia em especial, talvez pela falta de trabalho acumulado, Gaara julgou que tinha tido poucas coisas para fazer e que conseguiria chegar mais cedo em casa e finalmente começar a repor o sono perdido.

Engano o dele!

O cansaço havia falado mais alto (gritado) antes que ele conseguisse terminar de rubricar o ultimo documento, fazendo com que ele pegasse no sono ali, sentado, com a caneta que usava ainda sobre o papel, começando a manchá-lo com tinta. Por ele dormir assim, sem dificuldade alguma de se manter na mesma posição como se fosse uma estátua, que Baki quase sempre se assustava ao entrar no escritório, como agora:

_ Ga-Gaara? _ após bater três vezes na porta e não ter tido respostas, o homem julgou justo que entrasse no escritório _ Você só está dormindo? _ a pergunta foi mais um pensamento alto do que realmente algo que necessitasse resposta.

Era sempre o mesmo processo: Baki entrava na sala achando que teria acontecido alguma coisa, se deparava com o Kazekage dormindo como se estivesse morto, demorava minutos até ele se certificar de que Gaara estava bem e, por fim, acorda-lo.

_ Gaara! _ o mais velho falou, deixando cair alguns papéis sobre a mesa para fazer barulho.

_ Sim? _ agora os olhos verdes e indiferentes encaravam Baki.

E, como sempre, o Kazekage acordava e conseguia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não bocejava, não se espreguiçava, como se houvesse apenas fechado os olhos por alguns segundos, parecia que até mesmo que era uma brincadeira de mal gosto onde ele fingia que estava dormindo para deixar o sênior preocupado e depois agir com indiferença.

_ Ebizo aceitou o pedido para retomar o lugar de chefe do conselho. _ ele aponta para toda a documentação que tornava o pedido e a aceitação oficiais _ Isso é tudo. _ ele diz sério, se virando para a porta.

_ Tenho algo em especial para pedir a você também, mas preciso saber se aceita antes de dar mais informações. _ a fala calma e séria indicava que era algo premeditado.

_ Seja o que for, se acha que minhas capacidades são as necessárias, eu aceito. _ Baki responde, olhando novamente para Gaara.

_ Não é uma missão ranqueada, mas tem seus riscos e preciso que cumpra da melhor maneira possível, já que eu mesmo não tenho tempo para lidar com isso... _ toda aquela seriedade estava deixando o ambiente pesado.

_ Investigar os conselheiros e sobre a tal reforma no País do Vento? _ mesmo sabendo que para isso teria que se afastar do conselho, Baki estava disposto em se redimir por não ter descoberto o culpado antes.

_ Não, eu deixei que Kankuro cuidasse disso, pretendo dar um cargo novo a ele e este será o teste perfeito para verificar se ele é capaz... _ a voz era calma, Gaara tinha os pensamentos imparciais e jamais daria um cargo, nem mesmo para os irmãos, sem julgar que fosse algo justo.

_ Seja o que for que eu deva fazer, farei o possível pelo sucesso! _ Baki se mantinha sério, se era algo que o Kazekage em pessoa estava disposto a fazer e não era nem mesmo ranqueado, com certeza seria uma missão praticamente suicida.

_ Ajude a Temari com o que ela precisar para os preparativos do casamento. _ nem mesmo a voz fria de Gaara conseguia deixar aquilo com um aspecto de seriedade.

_ Mas...! _ ele se cala, não poderia contestar uma vez que já havia aceitado.

_ Kankuro e ela iriam discutir o tempo todo, e estas discussões acabariam chegando até a minha sala. _ os olhos verdes agora encaravam a janela, como se Gaara conseguisse imaginar a cena naquele momento _ Você tem certo grau de familiaridade e sabe lidar com ela...

Apesar de parecer um pedido totalmente pessoal, Baki conseguia entender a preocupação de Gaara em colocar alguém de confiança para ajudar a irmã. Como irmã do Kazekage e guarda-costas do mesmo, ela era conhecida não só em Suna mas em toda a União Shinobi, além disso, ela assumiria o papel de embaixadora em Konohagakure além de começar a fazer parte de um clã prestigiado de lá, os motivos para tentarem um ataque contra Temari eram vários, ainda mais usando-a para atingir Gaara.

_ Quando devo começar? _ o olhar se mantinha sério.

_ Amanhã. _ o olhar de Gaara era direcionado para o papel que ele não havia acabado de assinar e agora estava manchado. _ Preciso falar com ela antes...

O ruivo solta um suspiro pesado, demoraria mais ainda para refazer aquele documento, tinha que revisar o que Baki havia trago, a conversa com Temari teria que ter uma cuidadosa escolha de palavras, eram coisas demais para fazer e pouco tempo de descanso.

_ Se me permite, eu mesmo poderia falar com ela a respeito... _ o mais velho conhecia aquele suspiro: era sono. Provavelmente quando ele saísse, Gaara dormiria mais uma vez.

_ Obrigado. _ ele respondeu sem nem mesmo olha-lo, estava focado em terminar logo tudo aquilo.

_ Não é melhor ir para casa antes que algum conselheiro venha ter uma reunião importante? _ um sorriso parcial se forma na face de Baki.

O olhar de Gaara agora era uma mistura de dúvida e aflição. Aquelas reuniões tinham ajudado para tirar o sono dele e atrasá-lo ainda mais em deixar tudo em dia, mas faltava tão pouco para finalmente deixar a mesa livre de papéis... Aquela dúvida entre ir para casa e fugir de uma possível reunião e ficar e dar tudo por encerrado só foi interrompida quando ouviram-se batidas na porta.

_ Vamos. _ a fala saiu séria enquanto Gaara se levantava da cadeira.

_ Chegou em uma má hora... _ a voz de Baki era calma, enquanto ele olhava um dos conselheiros na porta, Tojuro.

_ Má hora? Mas eu preciso falar de um assunto importante, sobre... _ ele começava a gesticular _ É sobre... Lá fora... _ ele é interrompido por um ruivo que estava saindo da sala.

_ Estou de saída. Amanhã de manhã terá uma reunião. _ foi tudo o que o Kage julgou necessário como explicação.

Antes de Tojuro conseguir falar qualquer coisa, Gaara já havia trancado a porta do escritório e estava andando pelo corredor, sendo acompanhado por Baki. Na visão dele, uma completa falta de respeito por parte do Kazeage.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA ESPECIAL – 20:11.

.

Ao entrar na sala de jantar, Gaara se depara com os três ninjas de Konoha que ainda estavam em Suna: Mitsashi Tenten, Rock Lee e, quem ele julgava não ser surpresa estar lá, Shikamaru. Estavam os três sentados no sofá, olhando para ele e sorrindo. Era como se para eles fosse uma surpresa ver Gaara na própria casa e não o contrário.

_ Algo aconteceu? _ apesar do olhar apático, Gaara realmente não queria que algo aborrecesse as visitas.

_ Nada. _ Shikamaru quem responde, sem olhar diretamente para o cunhado.

_ Nada? _ o ruivo continuava olhando os três.

_ Nada! Não aconteceu nada e nem vai acontecer nada, só estamos aqui por nada, nada nem vai... _ Lee é interrompido.

_ Nadinha! _ depois de interromper o companheiro de time, Tenten dá um sorriso totalmente sem graça.

_ Você sabe de alguma coisa, Baki? _ os olhos verdes agora encaravam o conselheiro.

_ Hoje é um dia especial. _ ele se limita a dizer, tentando ignorar aquele olhar acusatório que recebia.

Vendo que não conseguiria mais respostas, Gaara vai em busca dos irmãos. Pensando sobre o dia, todos estavam sorrindo e o cumprimentando mais do que o normal, apesar de ele ter se trancado no escritório desde bem cedo e só saído agora. Kankuro e Temari não tinham ido falar com ele e não estavam ali também...

_ Gaara! _ Shikamaru quem o chama, estava um tanto sério _ Você é o Kazekage e se esquece de coisas triviais como a data de hoje? _ a voz arrastada só conseguia dar a impressão de que era algo extremamente obvio.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para prender a atenção de Gaara em uma longa lista, onde ele repassava todos os festivais do ano, as datas comemorativas, festivais em vilas aliadas, datas importantes como de acordos de paz... Datas de aniversário... Era o aniversário de alguém!

_ ... Aniversário do Kankuro? _ a voz não transmitia tanta certeza, ele realmente estava em dúvida.

_ Ainda faltam meses para o aniversário dele... _ Baki quem responde, tentando não rir pela confusão do Kage.

_ ... Da Temari? _ agora Gaara olhava para Shikamaru.

_ Errado, o dela já passou... _ ele sorri de canto, vendo que a figura perfeita e inatingível que o Kazekage tinha talvez fosse apenas na mente dele, o cunhado mais novo era apenas uma pessoa normal, que até se esquece de datas importantes.

_ De algum de vocês? _ se o rapaz tivesse sobrancelhas, com certeza, uma delas estaria arqueada agora.

_ Não... _ a voz arrastada de Shikamaru parecia ter uma pitada de implicância.

_ Não! _ os outros dois respondem ao mesmo tempo, pareciam segurar as risadas.

_ Nem o meu... _ Baki se apressa em avisar, notando que Gaara estava começando a ficar incomodado.

_ Seja lá o que for, não façam muito barulho... _ Ele já se dirigia para a porta enquanto tirava o chapéu de Kage.

Ele realmente havia ficado irritado com aquilo, ainda mais por ter perdido tempo atoa, tempo este em que ele poderia ter aproveitado melhor dormindo. Enquanto Gaara levava uma das mãos até a maçaneta, ele nota a porta ser aberta de uma vez só, com duas figuras muito conhecidas entrando ao mesmo tempo.

_ Feliz aniversário, irmãozinho! _ Kankuro sorria, bagunçando os cabelos vermelhos.

_ Parabéns! _ Temari dizia sorrindo, o abraçando.

Em tempos passados, essa aproximação repentina teria como resultado os dois machucados agora. Entretanto, Gaara não era mais aquele monstro que todos tinham medo de se aproximar, apesar de em horas como essa, ele realmente não gostar de tanta aproximação assim.

_ Não vai dar nem um sorriso? _ a voz de Temari era animada, enquanto ela apertava uma das bochechas coradas do irmão mais novo.

_ Não! _ ele parecia irritado.

_ Assim vai parecer que não está feliz, jaan... _ o olhar de Kankuro era um tanto surpreso.

_ E não estou! _ Gaara realmente estava irritado. _ Não tem o que comemorar hoje!

_ Mas é seu aniversário... _ Lee fala com sua voz de surpresa, vendo o ruivo se afastar dos irmãos.

_ Por isso mesmo. _ em alguns segundos, Gaara havia ficado de péssimo humor, parecia até mesmo estar com raiva de algo.

_ Mas é o dia em que você nasceu... _ a Mitsashi não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, era a primeira vez que via alguém ficar irritado por fazer aniversário.

_ Você estava bem até perceber que dia é hoje, o que tem de tão errado assim em ser o seu aniversário? _ a voz de Shikamaru estava séria, ele havia notado como Temari e Kankuro estavam quietos agora.

_ Não é só meu aniversário. _ a voz de Gaara era séria, enquanto ele olhava para o cunhado.

_ Achei que já tivesse superado isso... _ Baki suspira.

_ Não se trata de superar nada, não é um dia para celebrar algo, apenas de lamentar! _ apesar das palavras irritadas, o olhar do mais novo parecia triste.

_ Como pode falar algo assim!? _ a voz irritada de Temari chamou a atenção de todos, ainda mais por agora ela estar segurando nos ombros de Gaara _ Não somos só nós que decidimos festejar este dia! Todos se esforçaram muito para não te atrapalhar hoje para que pudesse se divertir agora!

_ Você não notou porque ficou escondido no escritório desde que voltou ao normal, você só vem de lá para dormir, nem repara em nada a não ser trabalho, jaan. _ Kankuro também estava sério, encarando o irmão.

_ Todos de Suna se esforçaram como se fosse ter outro festival aqui, estão todos tão alegres... _ a voz de Tenten era desanimada.

_ É tão errado assim ficarem felizes por você? _ Lee também parecia desanimado.

_ Eu não tenho o direito de ficar feliz hoje... _ agora a voz não era irritada, era apenas ressentida e triste.

_ E por que não? _ Shikamaru olhava para a cena um tanto surpreso, primeiro Gaara estava indiferente, segundos depois irritado e agora parecia até mesmo que alguém havia morrido.

_ Porque por minha culpa a mam... _ ele é interrompido.

_ Nem pense em acabar de falar esta frase! _ dessa vez Kankuro quem chamou a atenção dele _ Podemos até ficar tristes porque a mamãe morreu, mas não estamos triste por você ter nascido, jaan! _ o irmão mais velho balançava o caçula, segurando nos ombros dele. _ Qual o seu problema!?

_ Como pode achar que colocamos a culpa disso em você!? _ Temari faz com que Kankuro pare.

_ É realmente uma pena que a Senhora Kurara não esteja aqui... _ a voz calma de Baki roubou a atenção do ruivo _ Porque acredito que ela iria tentar mostrar a mesma coisa que seus irmãos. _ ele caminha até uma das janelas _ Todos os moradores decoraram Suna, se desdobraram para deixar tudo em ordem, você, como Kazekage, deveria ao menos prestigiar os esforços deles... Eles querem comemorar o seu aniversário...

Os olhos verdes pareciam confusos agora, por um lado ele queria se sentir tão feliz quanto todos queriam que ele estivesse, por outro, sentia culpa por nunca ter chego a conhecer a própria mãe que tanto amava. Aqueles pensamentos continuaram como se o prendesse em um transe, fazendo com que ele só acordasse quando os irmãos começaram a levar ele para fora.

_ Temari... Kankuro... _ ele não sabia ao certo por que estava deixando que os dois o arrastassem para fora, mas sabia que os irmãos só queriam o melhor para ele _ me perdoam por não estar feliz?

_ Só se ficar feliz, jaan. _ Kankuro ri.

_ Mas tem que ficar feliz de verdade. _ Temari sorria.

_ Eu não vou conseguir ficar feliz hoje, eu nem sei como pude esquecer um dia assim e... _ ele para de falar quando finalmente chegam do lado de fora.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, RUA PRINCIPAL – DIA ESPECIAL – 20:18.

.

Apesar de tantas pessoas na rua, o silencio era absoluto.

O vento frio balançava com delicadeza todas as luzes penduradas, não eram as mesmas do festival, estas eram em tons de azul claro e se misturavam com o brilho das estrelas no céu. Haviam mesas enormes com toalhas em tons esverdeados, comida farta e delicados arranjos com flores brancas decorando tudo. Havia também uma mesa separada, provavelmente para Gaara e os mais próximos dele, como os irmãos e os amigos que estavam ali. Ela era decorada como as outras e ficava no meio. Tudo parecia ainda mais bonito e alegre do que para o festival de dias atrás.

_ Isso tudo é só por mim? _ apesar de sentir o carinho de todos no festival, Gaara entendia como se aquilo fosse para o Kazekage, o líder de Sunagakure, mas agora era diferente: era uma festa só para o Gaara.

_ Ainda tem dúvidas? _ a voz arrastada era de Shikamaru, enquanto o moreno se aproximava deles.

_ Todos se organizaram sozinhos, apesar de um pedido formal ter passado pela sua mesa, por sorte, você não deve ter notado a data e nem o motivo da comemoração _ Baki sorri.

_ Ainda acha que hoje é um dia tão ruim assim? _ Lee pergunta, dando um sorriso brilhante.

_ O esforço de todos não foi em vão, não é? _ a Mitsashi sorria e esperava qualquer tipo de resposta de Gaara.

_ O-Obrigado... _ a voz baixa era quase um sussurro, enquanto ele ainda mantinha os olhos vidrados em tudo aquilo.

Aquela pequena palavra foi o suficiente para que todas aquelas pessoas começassem a vibrar de alegria por terem agradado Gaara. Ninguém ali, nem por um estante, ousou sentir algo pelo ruivo além de coisas boas como carinho e admiração.

_ Ainda acha que culpamos você, irmãozinho? _ o irmão pergunta baixo, agora apoiando uma das mãos nos cabelos vermelhos.

_ Nós amamos você, a mamãe também amava você, todos em Suna amam você, praticamente... _ a loira sorri, com uma das mãos no ombro do caçula.

_ Obrigado! _ os olhos verdes brilhavam novamente, como se fosse uma criança, enquanto ele sorria.

A comemoração durou por horas e horas, pessoas dançaram e fizeram números para tentar prender a atenção de Gaara, o banquete estava magnifico, até mesmo alguns conselheiros haviam comparecido e se divertiram também. Foi uma festa feliz e animada, pelo menos, assim que Gaara descreveria ela.

Uma das poucas coisas que o ruivo se lembrava antes de ser vencido pelo cansaço era de uma dança com leques que Matsuri e Yukata estavam fazendo, algo parecia ter saído do controle, os leques caíram no chão e uma acabou se batendo contra a outra, fazendo com que a maioria dos moradores rissem, pensando ter sido algo intencional. Até mesmo Gaara deu uma risada, discreta o suficiente para ninguém notar, antes de pegar no sono.

Ele havia sido acordado por Tenten quando já estavam acabando de arrumar tudo, afinal de contas, no dia seguinte todos deveriam trabalhar normalmente, o que seria difícil. Temari e Kankuro haviam feito uma "competição" para ver quem conseguia beber mais, quem ganhou foi Baki, que agora dormia com uma das toalhas da mesa tampando o rosto.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU – DIA SEGUINTE – 02:17.

.

Estavam todos na sala de jantar novamente, Gaara estava tentando se manter sério, imaginando Ryusa e Sajo ajudando Baki a voltar para casa, com uma toalha de mesa amarrada no rosto. Shikamaru estava com a noiva no colo, Temari não queria pôr os pés no chão de jeito nenhum. Kankuro havia ido apoiado em Lee, a todo momento ameaçando o "grilo gigante" caso tentasse fazer algo consigo e também ameaçando o cunhado, caso fizesse algo com Temari. Por fim, Tenten levava um pergaminho com vários presentes que Gaara recebeu, a maioria eram cartões simples com mensagens, mas devido ao volume ela achou mais prático guardar tudo.

_ Acho melhor você ir dormir, Temari... _ Shikamaru boceja após a fala arrastada, ele estava cansado.

_ Me leva pra cama? _ ela se abraça mais ao noivo, rindo, claramente a escolha de palavras com duplo sentido foi proposital.

_ Nem pensar! _ Kankuro aponta para os dois _ Eu levo a minha irmãzinha linda, jaan... _ a bebida pelo jeito o deixava mais carinhoso e bastante tonto, já que o dedo indicador ficava de um lado para outro, como se ele visse duas imagens ao mesmo tempo.

_ Você vai acabar caindo se tentar levar ela... _ o moreno suspira, tinha sido isso há pelo menos uma hora.

_ Gaara, manda ele entregar a minha irmã! _ Kankuro resmunga.

_ Você também deveria ir para a cama, o Lee pode ir com você... _ a voz de Gaara era calma, pelo visto ele não tinha notado o sentido ambíguo da fala da irmã e nem nas próprias palavras.

_ Nem pensar! _ o irmão mais velho se joga no sofá. _ Só se eu for com a Tenten, jaan...

_ Tenten? _ Lee fala surpreso, olhando para a morena.

_ Eu achava que ele gostava de você... _ ela fala em defesa própria para o companheiro de time. _ Tenho que tirar os presentes do pergaminho! _ Ela se afasta deles, desenrolando um dos pergaminhos e tentando não rir por ter pensado aquilo de Kankuro todo esse tempo.

_ Ah! _ os olhos de Lee agora brilhavam enquanto ele tirava algo do bolço do colete _ Eu tenho uma coisa para você, Gaara!

_ Para mim? _ o ruivo olha-o um tanto surpreso e curioso.

_ Esta é a melhor roupa possível para treinamentos e... _ antes de continuar a explicar as maravilhas da sua incrível roupa verde, Lee é acertado por um dos pergaminhos da amiga.

_ NÃO SE DÁ ESSA COISA NEM PARA UM INIMIGO! _ ela fala brava enquanto arrastava o amigo para se afastar deles também, antes que fizesse algo idiota com aquela roupa verde.

_ Eu vou dar o melhor presente para ele! Eu vou fazer do Gaara um tio! _ Temari fala sem nem se importar com o futuro marido completamente vermelho segurando ela. _ O que acha, irmãozinho? _ ela solta uma risada.

_ Temari! _ Shikamaru tenta repreender.

_ E-Eu... _ pela primeira vez, Gaara estava pensando realmente sobre o casamento dos dois, eles começariam a própria família e...

_ Eu consigo dar uma ainda melhor! Eu vou fazer do Gaara um pai, jaan! _ Kankuro encara o irmão mais novo, ficando de pé no sofá _ Ei, Gaara! Você quer menino ou menina!? _ ele realmente parecia feliz com a escolha do presente.

_ Eu quero que seja a bebida falando por você... _ o ruivo olha-o sério.

_ Então eu posso... _ Lee é interrompido.

_ Quieto! _ a Mitsashi o acerta com uma cotovelada _ E você não pode dar um filho para o seu irmão! _ ela fala irritada para Kankuro.

_ Eu posso sim! _ ele responde irritado.

_ Não, não pode... _ Shikamaru suspira.

_ Eu vou ir dormir. _ o ruivo fala dando um suspiro pesado.

Se continuasse ali, provavelmente iria pegar no sono do jeito em que estava, então ele deixou os outros discutindo sobre presentes e foi para o seu quarto, praticamente se jogando na cama e notando que o barulho não estava mais lá. _"Este é um ótimo presente...",_ ele pensou, se aconchegando melhor no meio dos travesseiros e pronto para ter uma noite de sono tão feliz quanto foi a noite do seu aniversário.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Estou admitindo que esta história se passe pouco antes do Gaara fazer 19 anos. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	20. Chapter 20

VATICINAR DO TRANSCORRIDO

.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU, QUARTO PRINCIPAL – DIA SEGUINTE – 02:21.

.

As ruas, antes tão decoradas e agitadas, estavam desinteressantes, frias e silenciosas como sempre foram à noite, o que fazia parecer que toda aquela festa em homenagem ao nascimento de Gaara havia sido somente um sonho que ele teve enquanto dormia ainda em seu escritório.

Mas não foi!

Gaara dormia em seu quarto, confortavelmente deitado na cama entre os travesseiros, sorrindo e ainda feliz pela festa. Aqueles bons pensamentos só poderiam resultar em bons sonhos, ou melhor, um ótimo sonho:

Ele estava novamente em Tanigakure, com o sol brilhoso no céu azulzinho, a grama verde e as águas cristalinas do riacho correndo sem pressa, tudo parecia o paraíso de férias novamente. Não era só Tani que estava com sua paisagem restaurada como nos primeiros dias em que Gaara estava lá, ele também estava como antes, ou seja, pequeno.

A criança ruiva corria feliz, até que encontra um local perfeito entre as árvores altas e em frente a uma das quedas d'água.

_ Achei! _ ele falava animado, segurando seu ursinho preferido nos braços e olhando tudo em volta.

_ Não pode ficar correndo por aí, irmãozinho. _ Temari um tanto emburrada que falava, indo até ele.

_ Pode sim! _ era a voz de Kankuro, que corria com os braços abertos, em volta de Gaara.

_ É perigoso, idiota! _ agora Temari também corria, atrás do irmão do meio, tentando pará-lo.

_ Mas é divertido! _ Gaara corria novamente, rindo, indo atrás dos irmãos.

Havia um detalhe diferente dessa vez: os irmãos também estavam pequenos! Como se já não fosse um sonho nostálgico o suficiente só pelos irmãos estarem lá, brincando com ele, a pessoa que se aproximava conseguiu deixar Gaara ainda mais contente.

_ Crianças, tomem cuidado! _ uma mulher loira e com belíssimos olhos azuis se aproximava.

_ Mamãe... _ o mais novo para de correr, olhando-a por alguns segundos como se não acreditasse, em seguida deixa o urso de lado e corre até ela, a abraçando. _ Mamãe!

_ O que foi querido? _ ela sorri, o pegando no colo.

_ Parem de correr vocês dois, é perigoso. _ a voz séria de Rasa fez com que Kankuro e Temari parassem de correr.

_ Por que não vão brincar com as outras crianças? _ a fala descontraída era de Yashamaru, que indo até eles com uma cesta de piquenique.

_ Eu vou brincar com a Tenten! _ Kankuro fala animado enquanto corria na frente.

_ Não! Eu e a Tenten vamos brincar juntas, você brinca com o Lee! _ Temari ia atrás dele.

_ Essas crianças... _ Rasa comenta, abraçando a esposa e olhando para Gaara _ Não vai ir brincar com eles, Gaara? _ ele sorri.

_ E-Eu... _ os olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto ele sorria.

_ O seu amigo está com eles. _ Karura sorri, colocando o filho no chão para ele ir.

_ Não demorem muito à voltar, por favor. _ Yashamaru pede, acenando.

_ Sim! _ o pequeno Gaara sorri da forma mais adorável possível, correndo pelo mesmo caminho que os irmãos fizeram.

Ele acaba chegando em um lugar que mais parecia uma pracinha no meio das árvores, com vários brinquedos e com cinco crianças se divertindo neles. Kankuro e Lee estavam apostando para ver quem subia no escorregador pelo lado errado mais rápido, Temari e Tenten estavam nos balanços, a morena estava de pé, rindo, enquanto a irmã mais velha balançava negativamente a cabeça olhando para os dois garotos. Por último, na gangorra, estava um loiro que não poderia faltar em um sonho bom como este:

_ Gaara, vem brincar! _ Naruto chamava o amigo, acenando.

_ Sim! _ o ruivo vai correndo, feliz.

Passar um dia brincando com os irmãos e com os amigos, ter a presença dos pais e do tio... Apesar de ser um sonho simples, ele jamais iria se realizar. Talvez por entender isso, o pequeno Gaara fez questão de aproveitar cada segundo daquele sonho.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU, SALA DE JANTAR – DIA SEGUINTE – 02:24.

.

Diferente da tranquilidade no quarto de Gaara, as discussões ainda se mantinham naquela sala. Kankuro estava de pé no sofá, acusando o cunhado e a irmã de serem "pervertidos", o casal em questão estavam discutindo entre si, Tenten e Lee apenas olhavam, afastados e sentados no chão, comentando algo.

_ Você precisa dormir, problemática... _ Shikamaru resmungava, começando a perder a paciência.

_ E quem disse que eu quero dormir hoje à noite!? _ Temari solta risadas, apertando a bochecha do noivo.

_ Eu! _ a voz do moreno sai irritada enquanto ele a levava para o quarto. _ Saco...

_ Então vai sozinho! _ a loira se segura no arco da porta.

_ Isso ai, irmãzinha! _ Kankuro comemora, se jogando deitado no sofá. _ Mostra que você é uma moça de família, jaan!

_ Precisamos ir, amanhã de manhã voltamos para Konoha. _ Rock Lee comentava baixo com Tenten.

_ Eu já estou acabando, mas não é certo deixar os dois pro Shikamaru cuidar... _ a Mitsashi para o que estava fazendo para olhar a cena.

_ Faz o Kankuro dormir então. _ o ninja com cabelo tigelinha sorri.

_ Eu!? _ ela olha-o surpresa, depois abaixa o tom de voz _ Por que eu!? _ agora era quase um sussurro.

_ Porque ele disse que só iria dormir se fosse com você. _ o amigo relembra das palavras de Kankuro.

_ Você é idiota demais ou inocente demais, Lee... _ ela suspira, se levantando _ Vamos levar ele pro quarto e depois ir!

_ Certo! _ a fala sai animada, enquanto ele também se levanta.

Kankuro estava tentando se levantar, mas toda aquela bebida fazia com que qualquer movimento fosse um verdadeiro desafio. Nem mesmo se apoiar no sofá evitou com que ele se desequilibrasse e quase caísse no chão, por sorte, Lee e Tenten o seguraram antes disso.

_ Onde fica o seu quarto? _ a voz de Tenten tentava ser calma.

_ Com você qualquer lugar vira o paraíso em Terra, jaan... _ não eram só tonturas que a bebida em excesso causava em Kankuro, ela também aflorava todo o lado romântico que o mestre das marionetes tinha.

_ Que palavras lindas! _ algumas lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Lee.

_ Vai ser uma longa noite... _ a Mitsashi suspira, olhando para o nada.

_ O quarto dele é o da esquerda, divirtam-se! _ a loira diz no meio das risadas, enquanto Shikamaru finalmente a fazia soltar o arco da porta.

Depois de uma longa e tortuosa caminhada até o quarto de Kankuro, os dois ninjas de Konoha praticamente o jogam na cama. Já tinha sido difícil fazer com que ele não fosse até o quarto de Temari e parasse de gritar com Shikamaru, qualquer coisa além de deixar ele ali e sair parecia ser trabalhosamente inútil.

_ Agora vamos... _ a Mitsashi é interrompida.

_ Acabar de ajudar ele! _ aquele sorriso brilhante de Lee fazia essas palavras parecerem fáceis de se cumprirem.

_ Você só pode ser louco! _ a voz de Tenten era irritada.

_ Olha para ele... _ Lee aponta para Kankuro, jogado na cama enquanto já parecia dormir. _ Ele é nosso amigo, Tenten...

_ Eu sei... _ a morena suspira, não adiantava contestar. Ela fica olhando para o rapaz por um longo tempo, pensando no que fazer _ Tira o capuz dele enquanto eu tiro a maquiagem. _ a fala saiu séria, enquanto ela pegava um lenço do pergaminho que usava no pulso.

_ Tá! _ o "grilo gigante" tira o capuz e fica segurando o rosto dele para a amiga começar a limpar.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU, QUARTO DE TEMARI – DIA SEGUINTE – 02:31.

.

Shikamaru também estava tendo trabalho com sua noiva, Temari. Quando bêbada, ela ficava teimosa em um nível insuportavelmente problemático.

_ Temari, eu preciso dormir! _ a voz já era irritada.

A paciência de Shikamaru tinha se esgotado enquanto ele a fez se soltar da porta do quarto dela. Ele havia a colocado deitada na cama, mas um pequeno descuido com um beijo de despedida foi o suficiente para ela o agarrar pelo pescoço e não querer soltar mais.

_ Você não me ama mais? _ a loira olhava-o séria, ainda o abraçando pelo pescoço.

_ Sabe que sim... _ ele suspira, já sabia aonde isso iria parar.

_ Me prova então! _ ela começa a rir, era obvio a intensão das palavras com tantos sentidos naquela frase.

" _Que essa mulher só beba assim quando estiver sozinha..."_. As preocupações de Shikamaru não era só o fato de ter que ir para Konoha pela manhã e a noiva não o deixar em paz, ele pensava também na cerimônia de casamento, onde provavelmente a noiva iria beber e fazer este tipo de cena na frente de várias pessoas.

_ Provo! _ ele sorri de canto.

Aquela palavra foi o suficiente para a loira solta-lo do abraço e ficar olhando-o. _"Vou provar que sou um cara legal, mas não do jeito que você quer..."_ , cuidadosamente ele a ajuda a tirar a blusa cinza, que mais parecia um peitoral de armadura.

_ S-Shikamaru... _ agora ela estava completamente corada, olhando-o.

_ Sim, problemática? _ ele continuava sorrindo, fingindo não ter notado, agora tirando as sandálias.

_ É que... Eu... _ ela se abraça, completamente corada.

Para a sorte de Shikamaru, ele havia observado a noiva o bastante para saber que apesar de todas as investidas que ela sempre dava, ainda não estava pronta para um momento como aqueles e terminava por ficar tímida.

_ Saco... _ ele olha para Temari _ Não queria que eu provasse a você? _ ele sorri de canto, se sentando na beirada da cama.

_ Não precisa mais! _ a loira se abraça a um dos travesseiros e vira-se de costas para ele.

 _"Se eu tivesse feito isso desde o começo..."_ , ele suspira enquanto se levanta da cama. Agora era só esperar Temari pegar no sono para que ele pudesse ir, finalmente, ter sua merecida noite de sono, ou melhor, poucas horas de sono.

_ Boa noite... _ ele diz calmo, dando um beijo na bochecha dela e colocando uma coberta sobre ela.

_ N-Noite! _ foi tudo o que Temari conseguiu responder, estava completamente vermelha pela timidez.

Poucos minutos depois, a loira já dormia tranquilamente, de uma forma tão calma que chegava a despertar o interesse do noivo em saber com o que ela poderia estar sonhando. Não era nada extravagante, apenas uma ocasião em especifico que ela queria que tivesse acontecido de outra maneira:

Anos atrás, os três irmãos brincavam de fazer esculturas de areia, na verdade, Temari e Kankuro admiravam as coisas incríveis que o caçula conseguia fazer sem o menor esforço. Em algum momento, provavelmente depois de um pedido de escultura idiota por parte de Kankuro, o pai resolveu encerrar toda a diversão e mandar os mais velhos para casa. Temari estava parada ainda, de pé, olhando para o mais novo.

_ Temari. _ a voz de Rasa a chamou mais uma vez, ela sabia que a terceira chamada era o limite de paciência que o pai tinha.

_ Sim! _ ela chega a dar alguns passos, mas para e olha mais uma vez para Gaara.

Aquele olhar triste e desanimado que a criança ruiva sempre tinha parecia piorar quando os irmãos se afastavam dele... Naquela época, com certeza, Temari não sabia que obedecer ao pai era mais errado do que continuar ali. Se ela pudesse mudar um pedacinho de tudo, com certeza isto o que teria acontecido:

_ Até depois! _ ela sorri, indo até o caçula e o abraçando.

_ A-Até! _ aquilo foi o suficiente para ela receber um sorriso adorável do irmão, mesmo que agora ela estivesse voltando para casa e o deixando ali.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU, QUARTO DE KANKURO – DIA SEGUINTE – 02:36.

.

Diferente de Temari, Kankuro parecia mais estar lutando contra Tenten e Lee do que dormindo. O sono pesado o impedia de ser acordado até mesmo pelos próprios movimentos enquanto jogava, mais uma vez, o sobrancelhudo para longe, não só em verdade como também no sono que estava tendo:

Kankuro estava no terraço do Gabinete do Kazekage. Ele já havia derrotado Shikamaru, havia acabado de jogar Lee para um "abraço" da sua marionete Corvo. Agora estava comemorando suas duas vitórias consecutivas quando Tenten vai até ele, sorrindo.

_ Você é tão forte! _ a voz estava meiga... _ E ainda por cima ganhou dos dois juntos! Você é incrível!

_ Obrigado! _ ele também sorria.

_ Merece até um prémio! _ a morena se abraça ao pescoço dele, aproximando os rostos. _ Pode escolher, o que quiser...

_ Eu escolho... _ Kankuro encarava os olhos castanhos, enquanto a abraçava _ A VITÓRIA! _ em um movimento rápido, ele joga a Mitsashi dentro de sua Formiga Negra _ Eu não vou cair nesses truques, jaan! _ ele falava animado.

_ Mas que idiota... _ Temari suspira, colocando uma das mãos na frente do rosto. _ Você não queria ficar com ela!?

_ A única coisa que eu quero é a doce vitória! _ ele cantarola, indo até a irmã _ Falando nisso, ainda falta você, jaan... _ ele sorri de canto.

_ Eu conheço as suas técnicas e as suas marionetes, nem tenta. _ ela diz séria.

_ Eu posso ganhar de muitos jeitos diferentes, não é, Gaara? _ ele olha para o irmão, afinal, nada mais normal que o Kazekage aparecer ali naquele momento (ironia?).

_ E como pretende ganhar de mim!? _ Temari diz irritada.

_ Ei, irmãozinho... _ ele se aproxima de Gaara _ Quem é seu irmão preferido?

_ Kankuro... _ o ruivo aponta para o irmão.

_ VITÓRIA! _ Kankuro solta algumas risadas, comemorando de novo.

_ Isso é idiota demais, até para você... _ ela suspira _ E como pretende vencer o Gaara?

_ Eu tenho coisas importantes para fazer, não vou perder tempo com lutas desnecessárias. _ até mesmo em um sonho, Gaara era responsável.

_ Ganhar dele vai ser o mais fácil. _ ele vai até o irmão, parando lado a lado. _ Eu sou mais alto.

_ P-Perdi... _ a surpresa de Gaara poderia ser explicada por tudo aquilo não passar de uma cena na imaginação de Kankuro.

_ Com licença, eu tenho muitas pessoas ainda para vencer, jaan! _ o mais velho diz animado, indo procurar mais alguém para desafiar.

Deixando os irmãos para trás e saindo por Sunagakure atrás de rivais, assim seguiu aquele sonho cheio de satisfação e vitórias por parte de Kankuro, ele não iria perder para ninguém naquele dia, ou melhor, naquele sonho!

Não eram só os irmãos que olhavam incrédulos para Kankuro, Tenten e Lee olhavam para ele incrédulos na vida real. Os companheiros de time estavam agora jogados na cama, em direções diferentes, enquanto Kankuro parecia comemorar algo, deitado em cima deles.

_ Ele é pesado... _ Lee resmunga.

_ A culpa disso é toda sua, Lee! _ a Mitsashi fala irritada.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU, QUARTO DE TEMARI – DIA SEGUINTE – 02:40.

.

O motivo de Shikamaru não ir ver como estavam as coisas no quarto de Kankuro era bem simples: ele havia pego no sono também. Ficar ali, admirando sua belíssima noiva, o fez dormir sentado no chão e apoiado na cama. Apesar da posição ruim, nada estava sendo tão ruim como seu sonho:

O pequeno Gaara não estava escondido em Tanigakure, ele estava escondido em Konoha, ou melhor, os irmãos o levaram para lá achando que seria um bom esconderijo. Só em saber que o amigo estava por lá, Naruto arrumou um jeito de descobrir tudo e agora estava levando Gaara nos ombros enquanto saia.

_ Ei! Vai ser problemático se a Temari souber que você está saindo com ele! _ ele tentava impedir o Uzumaki antes que ele saísse clã Nara.

_ Relaxa, eu só vou levar ele para brincar! _ era impossível levar aquelas palavras a sério.

_ Saco... _ Shikamaru se preparava para usar suas sombras para prender o loiro, quando o mesmo faz vários clones. _ Naruto, eu estou avisando para não levar ele!

_ Por que não? Eu só vou brincar com o Gaara, Dattebayo! _ todos falam ao mesmo tempo.

_ Eu quero ir! _ Gaara falava animado, rindo.

_ Até mais! _ Um deles fugia, levando a criança consigo enquanto os outros ficaram para atrasar o moreno.

Por melhores que fossem as intenções do loiro, Shikamaru conseguia pensar em todas as coisas idiotas que ele faria, desde ficar jogando o ruivo de um clone para o outro sem se preocupar em ele cair, até fazer alguma travessura, como pintar os rostos dos Kages. Com certeza, sobraria para o Nada passar o dia inteiro atrás das "duas crianças" agora...

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU, QUARTO DE KANKURO – DIA SEGUINTE – 02:52.

.

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado, Rock Lee estava começando a se desesperar. Vencida pelo cansaço, a Mitsashi havia acabo de dormir, deixando o "grilo gigante" para se virar sozinho enquanto ela tinha um sonho um tanto engraçado:

Ela não sabia o motivo, mas mais uma vez Gaara havia se tornado uma criança. Como ela era usuária de Fuinjutsu, Kankuro e Temari deixaram o pequeno aos cuidados dela enquanto resolviam as últimas questões do tão aguardado casamento. Tenten não poderia pesquisar como reverter aquilo e cuidar de Gaara ao mesmo tempo, então, estava fazendo entrevista com algumas candidatas ao cargo de "babá".

_ Eu sou melhor indicada para cuidar de crianças do que essa testuda! _ Ino falava irritada, enquanto segurava Gaara no colo _ e ele gosta mais de mim, não é? _ ela entrega uma das mexas do cabelo para ele brincar, na verdade, fica passando as pontinhas dos fios no rosto dele.

_ Tenten... _ Gaara choraminga, olhando para a morena.

_ Eu me dou melhor com crianças do que essa porca! _ Sakura toma a criança de Ino, o abraçando.

_ T-Tenten... – ele tentava se soltar, estava apertado.

_ Eu acho que não é certo fazerem isso... _ a voz suave de Hinata tentava fazer com que as duas parassem de competir _ Eu cuido dele, ele é amigo do Naruto-kun. _ ela pega cuidadosamente Gaara no colo, o ninando.

As mãos pequenas de Gaara vão rapidamente até a franja de cabelos escuros, levantando para ver se tinha algo "escondido" embaixo. Mexer perto dos olhos de Hinata acabou fazendo com que o Byakugan se ativasse.

_ ... Tenten! _ agora ele estava com medo, devido as veias sobressaltadas no rosto de Hinata.

_ A ideia era vocês cuidarem dele para eu ter tempo... _ Tenten suspira, pegando Gaara no colo e o deixando mexer no cabelo dela para se acalmar _ Pelo visto nenhuma de vocês leva jeito com crianças como eu. _ ela sorri.

_ Desculpa... _ Hinata suspira.

_ Não é justo... _ Sakura suspira.

_ Ele é tão fofo... _ Ino também suspira.

_ Quem é fofo? _ Tsunade pergunta, aparecendo atrás das duas _ Espero que tenham um bom motivo para não estarem nos seus postos no hospital... _ ela falava fria, começando a deixar a aura maligna aparecer.

_ Elas só iam me ajudar a cuidar do Gaara... _ Tenten sorri, mostrando o pequeno.

_ Como se você precisasse de alguma ajuda. _ a aura maligna de Tsunade vai completamente embora _ Você consegue sozinha, Tenten! _ ela sorri, também mexendo nos cabelos castanhos.

Em resposta ao voto de confiança, a Mitsashi dá um sorriso encantador. Ter sua "força" reconhecida por uma ninja lendária como Tsunade, na qual ela sempre se inspirou, com certeza faria com que ela achasse um jeito de trazer o Kazekage de volta.

_ Eu consigo... _ ela repete baixo, feliz, não só no sonho.

Mesmo não tendo ideia de que sonho a companheira de time estaria tendo, Lee sabia que deveria ser algo bom, como um treinamento novo ou uma luta ganha contra um rival. Pensar sobre aquilo só o deixava com mais vontade de se mexer, mas se fizesse isso iria acordar o amigo.

Vendo que sua unica escolha seria esperar, Rock Lee se concentra para pegar no sono logo, pelo menos assim, estaria disposto pela manhã e voltaria para Konohagakure! Talvez ele conseguisse fazer o percurso em dois dias, ou apenas um!

Os pensamentos em vencer, correr e chegar rápido, acabam fazendo com que Lee tivesse um sonho totalmente incomum:

O pequeno Gaara estava usando as tão desejadas orelhinhas de guaxinim; havia também um pequeno Naruto, usando orelhas de raposa; um pequeno Kankuro, com orelhinhas de gato; um Kiba pequeno, usando orelhas de cão; e, Rock Lee também estava pequeno, usando orelhinhas de esquilo. Os cinco estavam na linha de partida de uma corrida pelo deserto, ele não entendia bem o motivo de estar ali, mas queria ganhar!

_ Todos prontos? _ era a voz de Neji, ele estava pequeno como todos e usava um bico de pássaro assim como as asas.

_ Sim! _ todos falam ao mesmo tempo.

_ Preparar... Apontar... JÁ! _ ele balança uma das asas, como sinal de partida.

A corrida foi acirrada, todos estavam praticamente lado a lado, até que Kiba pula em cima de Kankuro e os dois começam a brigar no meio do caminho, provavelmente porque cães e gatos não costumam se dar bem, ou talvez um acerto de contas antigo...

Continuavam correndo Gaara, Naruto e Lee.

Apesar de sempre ser o mais rápido, dessa vez o ninja com cabelos tigelinha estava empatado com os outros dois, talvez por ser apenas um sonho. Continuou assim até quase a linha de chegada, perto dela estava o Ichiraku Ramen e, como sempre, Naruto foi correndo até lá para comer alguma coisa, se esquecendo de todo o resto.

Sobravam agora somente Lee e Gaara.

Os dois se entreolharam, estavam parados lado a lado agora, quem desse um pequeno passo seria o ganhador daquela corrida de animais, mas os dois continuavam ali, parados. Gaara parecia um tanto confuso sobre o que fazer agora.

_ Pode ir... _ Lee sorri, olhando para a criança ruiva.

_ Mesmo? _ os olhos verdes estavam brilhando.

_ Mesmo! _ ele diz fazendo um sinal positivo com o indicador.

_ Obrigado! _ o pequeno responde, atravessando a linha de chegada.

Apesar da vontade imensa de ganhar, a bondade de Lee era bem maior e, pelo visto, seria recompensada: uma pequena Sakura estava indo até ele, com orelhinhas de coelho e um belo sorriso.

_ Você é tão fofo! _ ela dá um beijinho na bochecha de Lee, o deixando completamente corado.

_ Muito bem, Lee! _ Tenten sorria para ele, ela estava pequena também e com orelhinhas de urso.

_ Parabéns. _ Foi tudo o que Neji disse.

_ Isso ai, Lee! _ Gai falava animado, por algum motivo estranho, ele estava vestido como um pavão vermelho.

O sonho incomum continuou por várias outras modalidades na competição de "animais".

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, ÁREA SABAKU, QUARTO PRINCIPAL – DIA SEGUINTE – 06:02.

.

Os primeiros raios de sol foram o suficiente para despertar Gaara. A noite de sono tranquila e alegre foi o suficiente para fazer com que ele recuperasse todas as energias e ainda acordasse de bom humor. Bom humor este que até fez com que ele mesmo fosse acordar os irmãos.

Primeiro, ele acordaria a irmã mais velha. Ele precisava falar com ela sobre o acordo que tinha feito com Baki no dia anterior, Shikamaru iria voltar para Konohagakure em algumas horas e Temari precisaria de ajuda para o casamento...

Ao abrir a porta, ele se depara com a irmã dormindo, enrolada em uma coberta e parecendo ter um sono tranquilo, enquanto o cunhado dormia sentado no chão. Aquela cena fez com que Gaara esboçasse um pequeno sorriso, com certeza ele poderia confiar em Shikamaru para cuidar de Temari.

Deixando os dois dormirem um pouco mais, o ruivo decide acordar Kankuro. Ele precisava começar logo as investigações e não poderia deixar ninguém do conselho desconfiar, principalmente depois da falha do ataque durante o festival.

Ao abrir a porta ele precisa respirar fundo, um tanto chocado com a cena. Gaara teve que entrar no quarto e olhar melhor para entender que Tenten e Lee estavam deitados na cama, cada um com os pés virados para um lado e, em cima dos dois, Kankuro estava jogado e parecia bem feliz, talvez por realmente ter passado a noite com Tenten...

Vendo os efeitos da bebida, não só para quem toma, ele preferia não experimentar aquele liquido de gosto amargo nem tão cedo. _"Entorpece os julgamentos, dificulta a fala, é um fardo para o corpo... E causa estes pequenos momentos que eu nunca vou esquecer..."_ , ele sorri, _"Eu posso colocar valor no tempo que eu gasto, mas nunca nos momentos... Principalmente os divertidos!"_ , dessa vez ele acena positivamente, como se tivesse acertado algo, enquanto saia do quarto.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, CÂMARA DE REUNIÕES DO CONSELHO – DIA SEGUINTE – 07:42.

.

Baki estava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando para o nada e pensando a que nível havia chego na noite anterior. Beber ao ponto de dois conselheiros, Ryusa e Sajo, terem que o ajudar a chegar em casa, com uma toalha de mesa amarrada no rosto no lugar do turbante... O pior de tudo, em si, não foi o que aconteceu com Baki, e sim o que ele havia sonhado:

Era uma noite fria e silenciosa, o Kazekage havia o chamado com urgência e Baki se lembrava perfeitamente o motivo: o Shukaku iria ser liberado. Mesmo sabendo o que ia acontecer, ao invés de se adiantar e começar a evacuar as pessoas da vila, o homem apenas foi responder ao chamado, encontrando Rasa um tanto aflito, o esperando.

_ Kazekage, eu... _ antes de continuar a fala, ele olha melhor ao redor, não haviam pessoas em pânico ou coisa do tipo.

_ Está atrasado! _ o superior praticamente o puxou para dentro _ Eu já deveria ter saído há horas!

_ Mas... _ não havia como continuar, que desculpa iria dar se, pelo visto, não sabia nem o motivo de estar ali.

_ Cuide bem deles, Yashamaru deve chegar amanhã de manhã! _ o Kazekage fala um tanto irritado, enquanto saia.

_ Deles o que?

Pergunta errada a ser feita! O certo seria "Deles quem".

Só agora Baki notava as três crianças naquela sala, parecia até mesmo que elas haviam aparecido ali só depois de Rasa sair: Kankuro corria de Temari, que parecia estar bem irritada, enquanto Gaara chorava com um ursinho rasgado nas mãos.

_ Crianças? Os três... De uma vez só... _ o mais velho suspira. _ E tão pequenos...

Aquele sonho de memórias falsas não serviu apenas como "castigo" para Baki, como também para fazê-lo acordar mais esgotado do que nunca. Apesar de tudo, ele teve que se levantar e ir para o Gabinete, como se a noite anterior nunca tivesse existido.

 _"Espero que os conselheiros cheguem depois de Gaara, assim não vão ter tempo de comentar sobre algo..."_ , ele suspira.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Vaticinar é adivinhar o que pode acontecer futuramente. Para quem chegou até aqui, vai entender o título do capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado, apesar das maluquices!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


	21. Chapter 21

21:21

.

.

.

PAÍS DO VENTO, SUNAGAKURE, CÂMARA DE REUNIÕES DO CONSELHO – DIA SEGUINTE – 07:45.

.

Baki continuava encarando o nada quando uma das portas da câmara é aberta. Um sorriso parcial pode ser notado quando ele nota que a primeira pessoa a entrar era o Kazekage, ninguém poderia comentar absolutamente nada sobre a noite anterior com Gaara ali. Depois dele, entram Kankuro e Temari, afinal, eles quase sempre estavam juntos, mas... Shikamaru, Tenten e Rock Lee não eram presenças comuns ali, na verdade, nem mesmo era permitido eles estarem lá.

— A reunião com os conselheiros será mais tarde hoje, preciso esclarecer algumas coisas sobre o que aconteceu dias atrás. _ a voz de Gaara era calma, apesar do assunto ser delicado.

— Eu fiz os relatórios, jaan. _ Kankuro sorri, se sentando e colocando alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

— Não fale como se tivesse feito tudo sozinho. _ Temari olha-o séria.

— Sentem-se. _ o Kazekage pede enquanto também se sentava, olhando-os sério e todos obedecem.

— Presumo que tenha sido para o relatório todas aquelas perguntas sobre o que eu fiz enquanto estiveram fora... _ Baki olha para Kankuro.

— Sim, mas quero que todas as dúvidas sejam sanadas antes deste assunto ser dado como proibido. _ Gaara responde no lugar do irmão.

— Dúvidas? _ o conselheiro não entende bem, afinal, que tipo de pergunta se poderia ter sobre isso.

— Eu tenho uma! _ Lee olhava para Gaara um tanto sério. _ O que fez com todas as pedrinhas que pegou no lago?

— ... _ Depois de alguns segundos de silencio de todos, Tenten finalmente se pronuncia _ Não é para fazer perguntas idiotas! _ ela diz irritada.

— Na verdade, eu também fiquei curioso sobre isso. _ Kankuro comenta baixo.

— Podem fazer perguntas idiotas, não tem problema... _ Gaara olha para Lee _ Coloquei elas nos meus cactos, assim a terra não perde a umidade e eles não ficam ressecados.

— Então você já sabia para que ia usar elas desde aquela hora? _ a estranheza na voz de Shikamaru era notável.

— Não, eu só achava elas bonitas. _ a voz de Gaara sai calma.

— Eu também tenho uma pergunta, mas é para a Mitsashi. _ Baki fala calmo, a encarando _ Como conseguiu libertar a "alma" do Kazekage tão rápido naquela noite?

— Bem... _ a morena fica um pouco pensativa _ É como se eu tirasse uma arma grande do pergaminho enquanto o vovô Ebizo tirasse várias pequenas.

— Como assim? _ Temari olha-a um tanto confusa.

— A "mente" do Gaara estava muito fragmentada, levou mais tempo para ele conseguir retirar todas as lembranças para a memória voltar ao normal do que eu tirar a "alma" de uma vez só, mas aos poucos. _ após a fala, Tenten sorri.

— Novamente uma analogia daquele pergaminho usando armas... _ Baki suspira.

— É porque a Tenten é uma especialista em armas, certo? _ Rock Lee fala olhando para Tenten e em seguida para Baki.

— Nada de certo! Gaara, cria uma regra para ser proibido de usar certo no final de frases assim, jaan! _ Kankuro estava aflito.

— O seu "jaan" teria que ser proibido também. _ o ruivo fala calmamente.

— Mas ele é parte da minha personalidade, sem ele eu não seria eu... _ o mestre de marionetes falava desanimado.

— Quando foi feita a primeira analogia? _ Shikamaru olha para o mais velho.

— Quando fui buscar Ebizo para levar até a pousada, ele também fez uma analogia com armas quando perguntei se ele conseguiria ser mais rápido se tivesse ajuda.

— Ele sabia que a Tenten é uma especialista em armas? _ dessa vez foi o moreno quem perguntou.

— Não, mas isso só deixou a analogia dele mais interessante... _ Baki responde calmo.

— Na verdade, é porque eu tinha o objetivo de ser uma arma para Sunagakure, talvez sem perceber ele tenha me comparado com uma arma. _ a voz de Gaara era tranquila, mostrando sua indiferença quanto ao assunto.

— É algo bem curioso, ainda mais por ter sido ao acaso... _ Temari comenta, pensativa.

— Tem algo bem curioso que eu notei, quando estava fazendo os relatórios, jaan. _ Kankuro sorri, olhando para a irmã _ Partimos de Suna e chegamos no mesmo horário, com dez dias de diferença!

— Tem certeza? _ a irmã mais velha arqueia uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, está até no relatório dos guardas da falésia. _ ele sorri de canto.

— Vocês dois partiram ao mesmo tempo? _ Shikamaru olhava para os relatórios, parecendo ter notado algo.

— Isso, por que? _ a noiva respondeu e perguntou.

— Você chegou em na fronteira de Konoha duas horas antes do Kankuro chegar em Tanigakure, você praticamente fez o trajeto normal na metade do tempo...

— INCRIVEL! _ os olhos de Lee brilhavam com as "Chamas da Juventude".

— Eu tenho meus meios... _ a loira sorri de canto.

— Eu queria ter os seus meios para chegar logo em Konoha... _ o noivo suspira.

— Eu tive que fazer um monte de paradas para ver se o meu irmão estava dormindo ou fingindo de morto... _ Kankuro suspira.

— Irmão? _ Gaara olha-o.

— Irmãozinho. _ o irmão mais velho se corrige e sorri.

— Acho que irmão combinaria mais se fosse o Shikamaru falando... _ Temari olha para o noivo.

— T-Temari... _ ele fica vermelho, sem coragem alguma de olhar para o Kazekage.

— É verdade... _ Gaara confirma, com um ar de sorriso.

— Se quiser eu posso chamar você de... _ Lee é interrompido.

— De Kazekage! _ Tenten o acerta com uma cotovelada antes dele falar alguma besteira.

— Gaara realmente dorme de um jeito bem... Incomum... _ Baki comenta se lembrando das várias ocasiões em que verificou isso. _ Voltando ao assunto, acredito que só chegaram na mesma hora devido à tempestade de areia.

— Sabia da tempestade de areia? _ a Mitsashi olha-o surpresa.

— Ela veio da direção de Suna, oeste, então provavelmente passou por aqui. _ Gaara responde.

— Tivemos algumas outras, mas aquela foi uma das piores. _ o mais velho comenta calmamente.

— Por que você colocou estes nomes idiotas nas folhas do relatório!? _ a voz de Temari era irritada, enquanto ela olhava os papeis _ Tem vinte páginas escritas, mas só se passaram doze dias!

— Porque eu dei ênfase nas coisas interessantes, para caso não se lembrar direito, o Gaara saber o que perdeu. _ Kankuro responde com ar de superioridade.

— Pelo menos essas palavras estranhas confundem qualquer um, isso não se parece um relatório... _ Shikamaru também olhava os papeis, ao lado da noiva.

— Eu diria que pode até virar um livro, Incidente Gaara Chibi! Seria perfeito, jaan! _ Kankuro solta uma risada.

— Incidente Gaara Chibi é um nome desinteressante. _ Baki diz calmo.

— Como conselheiro esta é a sua única preocupação caso isso vire um livro!? _ Tenten estava desconcertada.

— Qual o problema em nomes grandes em livros? Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer um Guia Gejimayu, com dicas de como viver uma vida plena e... _ Lee é interrompido.

— Você não sabe nem o que significa relaxar, não pode escrever um livro assim! _ Agora a Mitsashi estava se irritando.

— Os tempos de paz devem ser um problema para você então... _ Gaara comenta, olhando o amigo.

— É... _ Lee fica pensativo _ acho que ficaria melhor como Guia Gejumayu: como viver em tempos de paz! _ ele fala animado.

— Eu não acredito que...! _ Tenten é interrompida.

— Gaara Chibi! _ Kankuro sorri, riscando o "Incidente" do título do relatório _ Eu vou reescrever depois mesmo, com mais detalhes...

— Espera, esse Onironauta é só porque eu pensei que estava sonhando com tudo aquilo no começo? _ Temari olha para o irmão. _ Aqui é quase tudo falando de mim, o relatório não é sobre o Gaara?

— Sim! _ ele sorri de canto _ Mas eu não poderia deixar de colocar você babando quando acorda, jaan...

— Você não vai deixar essa parte aqui, Kankuro! _ a loira fala irritada.

— E esse Ukiyo? Por que desse nome? _ agora Tenten também olhava os papéis, curiosa.

— Devo imaginar que seja por causa das marionetes e dos seus "espetáculos". _ Baki olha para o rapaz de rosto pintado _ E também essa sua obsessão em se meter na vida do Gaara para ele arrumar uma namorada... _ o mais velho suspira.

— Você realmente pensou que eu... _ Gaara estava lendo a segunda página do relatório, completamente vermelho.

— Que fofo, você começou a relembrar de quando eram crianças... _ Temari solta uma risada _ Se lembrar de algo revivendo o momento, tem um termo especifico para isso? Seria perfeito para essa parte! _ ela começa a riscar o título da terceira página para substitui-lo.

— Tem... Só não me lembro qual é... _ a voz de Shikamaru estava arrastada, enquanto ele tentava se lembrar.

— Intrometidos... _ Kankuro suspira.

— Esse "Além das Falésias" é porque vocês passaram por aquela parece em volta de Suna, não é? _ Lee pergunta, olhando as folhas também.

— "Paragem"... Presumo que seja quando vocês dois chegaram no destino planejado. _ Baki comenta baixo.

— Você não precisava colocar que eu comi os doces da Temari... _ Shikamaru suspira, sabia que seria cobrado por aquilo sempre que possível.

— O título dessa combinou, vocês dois foram para brincar enquanto eu encontrava esse preguiçoso... _ Temari fala desanimada, olhando a sexta página, só em lembrar que ficou bem menos tempo com o caçula do que Kankuro.

— Combinou para você também, já que finalmente dormiu um pouco depois de bater naquele galho. _ o comentário foi de Shikamaru para a noiva.

— Eu nunca imaginei a Temari batendo em um galho _ Kankuro falava animado, tentando não rir _ Depois eu quero saber melhor sobre isso, jaan!

— Na verdade, eu já joguei ela em um, uma vez... _ Gaara comenta pensativo. _ Me desculpe... _ ele olha para a irmã.

— Não tem problema, você fez para me proteger. _ a loira sorri.

— Olha! A página sete é quando aparecemos! _ a fala animada foi de Lee.

— Não, aparecemos na seis... _ a morena olhava as folhas _ Mas na sete aparecemos mais, aliás, o título é porque eu adivinhei quem era você, Kankuro? _ ela sorri.

— Foi porque o Gaara reencontrou vocês dois, mas pode ser com esse significado também, jaan. _ o rapaz sorri.

— Aparecemos só na página oito... _ Shikamaru suspira _ Eu realmente demorei até conseguir me acostumar com aquela situação, mesmo o Gaara sendo uma criança eu só conseguia ver ele como o Kazekage, no começo.

— Por isso esse título? _ Gaara olha para o irmão.

— Sim, eu pensei em todos eles cuidadosamente e...

— O nono foi especial para mim! _ dessa vez Tenten estava animada _ Fui eu quem sustive a água!

— E o décimo para mim! _ Lee chega a se levantar, animado _ Eu sou a pessoa mais apta do mundo para tirar o enfado das pessoas!

— Na maioria das vezes é você quem causa eles... _ Tenten fala olhando para o companheiro de time, que estava se alongando agora.

— Nesse daqui faltou bastante coisa sobre nós dois... _ Shikamaru comenta baixo com a noiva, sobre a página onze.

— É melhor que ninguém saiba... _ ela sussurra em resposta, corada.

— O Gaara não quer saber do namorico de vocês dois, jaan. _ o irmão sorri de canto.

— Mas aposto que ele vai querer saber sobre o beijo que o Lee te deu! _ a loira fala implicante.

— Beijo? _ Baki e Gaara falam ao mesmo tempo, olhando para Kankuro.

— E-Er... Olha! Esse daqui sobre as lutas trocadas foi divertido! _ Tenten tenta desconversar.

— Só se foi para você e o Lee, eu fiquei com a minha honra ferida de novo... _ Kankuro suspira.

— Eu achei que a sua honra tivesse ficado ferida quando a Temari fez você vestir aquele quimono... _ Shikamaru acaba soltando uma risada.

— Kankuro vestiu um quimono? _ Baki agora olhava as folhas atentamente.

— Depois ainda teve aquele presente do Lee... _ Temari já soltava gargalhadas.

— Pelo menos eu recuperei a minha honra antes daquela tempestade começar! _ Kankuro vira o rosto, irritado _ Eu ganhei a competição de culinária, jaan. _ ele sorri de canto.

— Você cozinha muito bem. _ Gaara sorri levemente, olhando para o irmão.

— A chuva daquela noite foi horrível, eu só consegui treinar no dia seguinte, quando ela terminou... _ o "grilo gigante" fala pensativo.

— Você ficou a noite toda correndo e secando a água que entrava pela janela, não sei como não viu isso como um treinamento. _ Tenten suspira.

— Eu também tive que passar a noite toda correndo e secando água, jaan... _ agora Kankuro fala irritado, olhando para Shikamaru.

— Que problemático... _ Shikamaru sorri sem graça, passando a mão nos próprios cabelos.

— É... Bem problemático... _ Temari ressalta, olhando para o noivo.

— Eu não tive pressuposto de machucar vocês dois. _ Gaara olhava a décima sexta página agora _ Desculpa... _ ele olha para os irmãos.

— Tudo bem, irmãozinho... _ Kankuro sorri _ Mas você tinha a intenção de machucar você mesmo.

— E isso nos machuca também. _ Temari sorri e aperta cuidadosamente a bochecha de Gaara. _ Você não pode fazer coisas assim...

— Eu ainda me lembro quando você lutou contra a Akatsuki e foi sequestrado... _ Kankuro suspira _ Você é um irmãozinho levado que me deixou preocupado, jaan!

— Eu quem deveria reclamar, você foi atrás do Gaara sozinho e voltou envenenado. _ Baki diz sério, olhando para Kankuro.

— Quietude fabulosa? _ Lee solta uma risadinha, olhando o título seguinte.

— Sabulosa! _ Tenten olha-o irritada.

— Tanger da Biwa... Foi a última vez que o Hoichi tangeu a Biwa. _ o mais velho comenta sério, olhando para Kankuro _ Já começou as investigações sobre a revolução?

— Sim... _ Kankuro responde quase cantarolando. _ E como vai na ajuda do casamento da Temari? O casamento está chegando... _ ele sorri de canto.

— Baki vai me ajudar no casamento? _ a loira pergunta confusa para o caçula.

— Sim, achei melhor assim porque ele não vai precisar se afastar do conselho. _ Gaara fala calmamente, olhando para a irmã _ Eu não posso ajudar muito, por isso escolhi alguém de confiança.

— Obrigada! _ ela sorri.

— Décimo nono... _ a voz arrastada de Shikamaru chama a atenção de todos _ Até agora é o que tem mais significados diferentes.

— Dezenove anos, décimo nono dia do mês, décimo nono dia depois que tudo aconteceu... _ Kankuro comentava animado _ É o título perfeito, jaan!

— E por que o relatório continuou até este dia? _ Baki pergunta um tanto sério.

— Este relatório não é só para contar o que houve, mas para o Gaara se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, o aniversário dele teve uma coisa muito importante que ele tem que se lembrar o resto da vida, jaan. _ Kankuro sorri de canto.

— Que seria? _ Baki encarava os dois, sério, se perguntando se seria o seu vexame da noite anterior.

— Nós amamos você, irmãozinho! _ Temari e Kankuro falam ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo.

— Obrigado... _ o caçula fala tímido, ficando completamente corado.

— Deveria fazer um relatório especial com os sonhos de todos, o Gaara Chibi apareceu no meu... _ Lee comenta, pensativo.

— No meu também... _ Tenten fala surpresa.

— E no meu... _ Shikamaru fica com uma cara emburrada, só de se lembrar.

— Eu sonhei que eu era criança, seria interessante relembrar daquele sonho as vezes _ Gaara fala pensativo.

— O meu foi mais uma lembrança de quando éramos pequenos... _ Temari diz um tanto corada, se lembrando.

— O meu foi uma lembrança falsa... _ Baki suspira, ficando desanimado só em se lembrar.

— E qual foi, Baki? _ o ruivo olha-o, não esperava que aparecesse até mesmo nos sonhos do conselheiro.

— Eu não acredito que eu fui o único que não sonhou com você criança! _ Kankuro diz desesperado _ Droga... Vitórias perdidas de novo, jaan... _ ele suspira.

— Idiota... _ Temari acena negativamente, olhando para o irmão.

— Acho que todos sonharam com o Gaara de uma maneira que tudo poderia ter acontecido... _ Shikamaru comenta calmamente. _ E esta reunião? Era só para vermos isso?

— Não, ela serve para tirar todas as dúvidas que vocês possam ter, já que será proibido qualquer comentário sobre o que houve. _ o Kazekage fala com seriedade. _ Vou mandar uma mensagem explicando apenas que vocês foram convidados a vir aqui, para darem a sua visão sobre a nova pousada, nada além disso.

— Não vamos falar. _ Tenten sorri.

— Nunca vão saber de nada! _ Lee sorri, fazendo uma pose engraçada, levantando o polegar.

— Qualquer coisa eu ajudo a esconder. _ Shikamaru sorri de canto.

— E essa reunião, também vai entrar no seu relatório? _ a fala de Temari sai recheada de curiosidade.

— Sim, o título vai ser... _ antes de continuar, Kankuro é interrompido.

— Vinte e um de Vinte e um... _ Gaara fala calmo, escrevendo "21:21" na vigésima primeira folha, que ainda estava em branco.

— Não vai combinar com os outros, irmãozinho... Deveria ser algo extravagante e não um título tão simples para o final, jaan. _ Kankuro fala desanimado.

— Não desse jeito... _ o ruivo esboça um sorriso _ Essa é a hora que nossa alma anseia por ajudar pessoas...

— Entendi, é como se fosse o momento de tirar todas as nossas duvidas. _ Tenten sorri.

— Incrível! _ Lee fala surpreso.

— Simples e eficaz... _ a fala de Shikamaru é seguida de um sorriso.

— Deveria ter deixado o Gaara escolher todos os títulos, ele faz isso bem melhor que você! _ Temari sorri de canto, implicante.

— Você é incrível, irmãozinho. _ Kankuro sorri, olhando para Gaara e ignorando o comentário da irmã.

— Acho que podemos dar tudo isso por terminado. _ o ruivo se levanta, calmamente. _ Espero que algo deste tipo não aconteça de novo, mas se acontecer, quero que valha tanto como os momentos dessa vez valeram. _ ele sorri.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Para quem chegou até aqui, obrigada por acompanhar!.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Pretendo escrever uma segunda parte, mas antes preciso de informações que ainda não tive acesso. Para se distraírem enquanto isso, sugiro minhas duas outras Fanfics: Crime das Flores e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz! (nesta terá um capítulo, em breve, com um Chibi).

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.


End file.
